World Eater's Nephew
by Dragoness' mate
Summary: Lily Potter was never her real name. She was once named Yolwuldro, the little sister of Alduin the World Eater. With her husband dead and her infant son in danger, she decides to send her hatchling to her brother. Now, Harry Suthurviing goes to Hogwarts to face his destiny. WARNING: I will be bashing Ron Weasely. He might grow up and have the bashing stop, or he might not.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The elder scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

October 31st 1981, Lily's POV

"Lily He's here! Take Harry and run!" James cried as he lunged toward the door, intent on halting or at least delaying the menace that now advanced upon his family. The hooded figure smirked at the father's foolish bravery as the green jet of light hit the father in the chest, ripping his soul away and casting it into the void.

Lily. The name I have lived with since arriving on this world, though it is not my true name. The real Lily died when she was five. My true name is Yolwuldro **.** I was a Dragon, the little sister of Alduin the World Eater. I have been here sixteen years, but only in the last month was I able to figure out how to contact my big brother. To say he was overjoyed to hear from me would be an understatement. I had planned to introduce him to James tomorrow. Alduin was very curious about the **Joor** (mortal) who had managed to capture the heart of a proud Dovah. I had at least shown him pictures of my son, and he had confirmed my son was Dragonborn, undoubtedly the power Voldermort knows not. All of these thoughts were rushing through my head as Voldermort came up the stairs. I still hadn't managed to make a portal big enough for me to go through, but it should be big enough to send Harry. I scrawled a quick note in Argonian. I knew Alduin knew that tongue, and due to its succinct nature, if you want to write something and don't have much time, Argonian was the way to go. Just as I finished, the door flew open. Voldermort had entered the room. "Give me the child." He said.

"Never" I snarled in reply.

"Stand aside, you silly girl"

The spell wasn't charged yet. I'd just have to buy a little time. "Not Harry. Please, not Harry. Take me instead but not Harry."

"Avadra Kadavra" Voldermort said calmly, aiming at Harry. Then he frowned. The spell was going a lot slower than normal. He couldn't comprehend why, but I had won. Whenever a Portal opened to Oblivion, magic anywhere around it slowed almost imperceptibly. However, this portal wasn't just reaching into Oblivion, but through it. Then, a black hole ringed with purple and blue fire sprang into existence. I shoved my son through, knowing that it was linked to my brother.

"Now you're too late, Voldermort. You have lost."

"AVADRA KADAVRA" he screamed furiously. This time, the portal was fading. The sickly green beam flew straight and true into my chest. Being a dragon meant that my soul was anchored to me a lot better than it was to a mortal, making me immune to the Killing curse. It couldn't take my soul, so it rebounded off me just as his first green beam hit the remains of the portal. "Fool. Boom." I said condescendingly. The two types of magic collided at the same time as the killing curse he aimed at me hit him, and the twin explosions shook the ground. The last thing I saw was tons of shrapnel.

1st of Last Seed, 4E 202, Alduin's Lair, Alduin POV

I was resting when the portal opened. The Dovahkiin was coming soon, and I needed to be ready. 'Oh good.' I thought 'Another letter from my sister.' The portal opened wider than it had with letters, but just as I was getting my hopes up that she had finally managed to stabilize it enough for her to come through, it stopped growing. Odd. That wasn't nearly wide enough to allow a fully grown human through. Then my nephew came through wrapped in a blanket. I was expecting her to widen it and come through herself, but the portal closed. Looking closely at my nephew, I saw a small note on his blanket. It took me a moment, but I recognized the writing as Argonian. "Now, what did you want to say that couldn't be written in Dovah?" I rumbled.

 _My dearest brother,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be dead. The dark wizard who I told you about last letter found our home. Take care of my son for me._

 _May the wind catch your wings,_

 _Yolwuldro_

My blood froze. "No. No it can't be! Sis…" A sob escaped my throat. Then another. And then the dam broke.

When the Dovahkiin came, I was wailing in sorrow. She was a Black scaled Argonian, I think her name was Jadeera. She was startled to see me in the state I was in. "What got you in such a mood?" she asked.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I handed her the note.

Jadeera POV

I couldn't believe my ears. The great and powerful World Eater was reduced to an emotional wreck. Puzzled, I read the note he gave me. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. Alduin had a sibling other than Paarthurnax? I looked around, as I didn't see any young dragons. Then my eyes caught a human infant wrapped in a blanket. "Alduin? Your sibling was a human?"

"No." he replied with a slight snarl "My sister was a proud Dovah. I think she pissed off a Daedric Prince or something, because she somehow ended up in another world, a world beyond Oblivion. She took the form of a young human girl whom she found dead. She grew up and ended up falling in love with a human. But there was an evil wizard who was hunting her and her family due to some stupid prophecy. He found her, and now she's dead. She asked me to take care of her child, but I know nothing of raising a hatchling! What should I do, Dovahkiin?"

I knew he was my mortal enemy, but you'd have to have stones for blood to not be affected by him in this state. "I will help you raise this child, if you want."

"Any assistance would be most welcome. Thank you."

October 31st, 1981,Godric's Hollow, Sirius Black's POV

I pushed my motorcycle as fast as I could. I had to get to Godric's Hollow. When I got there, I could see that I was already too late. The house was a smoking ruin. "James! Lily! Harry!" I cried out in anguish. I ran to the rubble, digging through the ruins with my bare hands. A little later, Hagrid joined me. We dug for hours, but found only James' and Lily's corpses, James killed by the Killing Curse, and Lily dead by a piece of shrapnel in her heart. "my fault. All my fault." I sobbed.

"Wadda ya mean yur fault?" Hagrid asked, a dangerous tint to his normally kind voice.

"I told them not to use me and they paid for my mistake." I replied. "I was the decoy, everyone would be chasing me and that would keep them safe."

"If not you, then who?" he asked, startled.

I gave a broken sob and uttered one word. "Pettigrew."

2nd of Last Seed, 4E 202, Alduin's Lair, Jadeera POV

I awoke with to the smell of something cooking. I groggily followed the scent. To my surprise, Alduin was cooking a cow. I watched dumbfounded as Alduin sliced a small chunk off with his claw and tried to feed it to an infant. Then the events of yesterday hit me. I chuckled a bit, Alduin really didn't know anything about raising a human child. "Hey Alduin" I called "children that young can't eat solid food."

Alduin slumped, grumbled a bit under his breath, and turned to me. "Then what the heck am I supposed to feed him?" he shouted in exasperation.

"A child of his age needs milk. Typically that would come from his mother, but a cow or a goat's milk would work too."

"Please tell me you have some. That was the last cow." As I didn't have any cows or goats with me, I decided to breast feed him. It was as the child was drinking that I noticed his scar. It was the shape of a lightning bolt. When I pointed it out, Alduin sniffed it and roared in fury. "what's wrong with a scar? I know it's unusually shaped, but…"

"That's not a normal scar! There's a fragment of a soul in it, one that does not belong to the boy! I think it might be my sister's murderer! Quickly, get an empty soul gem. We're going to free my nephew from that vile monster!" I looked through my bags and pulled out a black, a petty and a lesser soul gem. "It's a black soul so place the black soul gem on his scar." I did so, wondering what he would do. " **SIL GAAR GRON** (Soul Release Bind)" he Shouted. The scar screamed and a black mist came out. The mist formed a humanoid snake face which screamed again before being sucked into the soul gem. "Now to destroy the gem." That was easier said than done. The soul gem had somehow become indestructible. Not even going as high as Alduin could reach and dropping it worked. All that happened was that it became wedged in a rock. I suggested using it in an enchantment, but Alduin shot that down, saying that the vile monster would probably take over whatever item it was used on. We eventually decided to hold onto it until we could find a way to destroy it.

That evening, Jadeera POV

"So Alduin, What should we call the child? I know dragons take a name that suits their fighting style, but for humans, the parents name the child." I asked

"Traditionally, Dragon young receive the name of their stronger parent until they forge their own. Still, traditions weren't written for situations like this. Don't mortals sometimes have more than one name? I only know his first name, Harry, and that is a name totally unsuited for a dragon."

"Very well. He shall be called Harry Yolwuldro, and take a third name when he chooses a shout. I think we should take him to Solitude to have him officially named such and blessed."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But I will be circling just above the clouds. If you run into any danger whatsoever, I want you to Shout my name."

"Hey! I can defend myself, thank you very much!"  
"Yes, but what if something sneaks by you and kills Harry? I'm not about to take that risk, not with my nephew."  
"Alright, alright, I'll call you."

Alduin's POV

We arrived in Solitude without any mishaps. The naming ceremony was set for the next day. During the night, I flew to High Hrothgar. Paarthurnax was the only one still awake, which was definitely a good thing. I did not want to fight the greybeards. I landed in the courtyard, casting a muffle at my landing so as not to shake the ground. Paarthurnax was not happy to see me.

"Alduin, you have a lot of nerve coming here, to my home!" Paarthurnax roared

"Peace, brother! I did not come here to fight." Alduin replied.

"Then why? Surely you know I will not join you!" Paarthurnax inquired  
"I just thought you'd like to meet our nephew."  
"Our nephew? Does that mean you finally found Yolwuldro?"

"About a month ago, she managed to send a letter from the other world that she ended up in. In it, she explained that she had taken the form of a human and fallen in love with a human male. She also explained that she retained her penchant for attracting powerful enemies, this time a wizard evil enough to split his soul via ritual murder. Yesterday, she sent another note along with her infant son. The evil wizard had found her and her family. There's no doubt in my mind that she is dead now. The dovahkiin found me while I was mourning, pulled me together again. Anyway, the naming ceremony is tomorrow. We would be honored if you could be the guardian should the both of us somehow fall."

Paarthurnax thought about it for about ten minutes before nodding. "I'll do it, brother. Is there anything else?"  
"Actually, there is one thing…" 

3rd of Last Seed, 4E 202, Solitude, Jadeera POV

I woke to the sound of the door opening. I stealthily slid out the dagger that I keep under my pillow and snuck towards the door. Two men, a Nord and a Dunmer, whom I had never seen before had entered my house. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" I cried

"Dovahkiin, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me, Jadeera? I mean, I did task you with guarding my nephew, after all." The dunmer said with a voice I recognized.

"Alduin?! How are you in the form of a mortal?"

The Nord chuckled and replied "Because of a Shout I invented, Dovahkiin." I recognized that voice as well. "Paarthurnax!" It took me a few minutes to get over the shock, but I began to wonder something. "Alright you two, what are you doing here?"

"Our nephew's naming ceremony is today. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the priests usually ask for who will guard the child, who shall take care of said child if the first chosen falls, and who shall do the same if both fall? The odds of us both falling is pretty much nil, but I don't want to anger the priests." Alduin said "Furthermore, I don't want to be attacked for showing up. Still, I am going to use my given name, as will Paarthurnax."

"Well, you're just in time, then. The ceremony starts in a couple hours.

Temple of the Divines, 2 hours later, Alduin POV

"We are gathered here in this sacred space to welcome a new soul to mundus." The priestess of Talos intoned. I was standing beside her dressed in a black robe adorned with jewels of all sorts and inlaid with silver and gold, my nephew in my arms dressed in a ruby red silk garment.

"Who brings this child forth?" the priest of Julianos asked. "I, Alduin the world eater, firstborn of Akatosh, Bane of kings, king of the dragons, and lord of destruction, bring forth my nephew." To all the priests' credit, none of them flinched at my introduction. I almost let a chuckle out when one of the ladies in attendance fainted, but I kept myself together by remembering that this was supposed to be a civil occasion.

"And who have you chosen to raise your child should you fall?" a priest of Arkay asked. "Jadeera of Black Marsh, she who comforted me in my time of sorrow, Dragonborn, Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the companions, and Champion of Mara will be the child's godmother."

"And who shall protect him should you both fail?" the Priest of Stendarr asked with a bit of trepidation. I could almost hear him chanting "Please don't roast me, please don't freeze me, please don't crush me, please don't eat me." He really had nothing to worry about. If I wanted to do those things, I would be in dragon form razing Solitude. So, I civilly said "My brother, Paarthurnax, leader of the greybeards, shall take care of him should we somehow both fall."

"Then let us see what sign the child was born beneath" Kynareth's priestess said, her hands glowing with light that she let flow over the child. The signs of the mage and the dragon formed above him, the second one startling her. Paarthurnax and I both knew that it meant my nephew was a dragonborn, but the sign hadn't appeared over anyone in so long that none of the priests knew the same. Although, by how strongly the sign of Akatosh was making itself known, he might be able to turn from Dovahkiin to true Dovah. The priest of Dibella was the first to recover, and quickly asked "what is to be the child's name?" to hide his shock.

"His name is to be Harry Yolwuldro, until such time as he chooses his own last name."

"His own last name?" the priestess of Talos asked, obviously unable to continue acting professionally with so much oddness going on.

I snarled and was about to Shout at her for daring to suggest that my nephew wouldn't gain his own name when Jadeera put her hand on my shoulder and said "it's a dragon tradition, all of them choose their own name, kind of a coming of age ceremony."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize there was such a tradition, and by the sound of it, a pretty important one too. Umm, if you want me to leave and get another priest of Talos, then…"

"That won't be necessary, you didn't realize you were being insulting, nor how serious an insult you dealt. That being said, you had best remain professional at all times during the rest of the ceremony. Understood?" I snarled the last bit slightly.

"Perfectly, sir." The Talos priestess said, her back straightening slightly.

"Then we shall place the blessings of the Divines upon the child." The Akatosh priestess said with far more professionalism which snapped the rest of them out of their shock.

"May Talos guide you to great adventure."

"May Akatosh grant you long life"

"May Julianos gift you with his wisdom"

"May Dibella grace you with her beauty"

"May Mara aid you in finding love"

"May Kynareth grant you freedom"

"May Stendarr gift you with Mercy"

"May Zenithar bless your work"

"May Arkay grant you peaceful rest"

I was nearly brought to tears when I saw my nephew begin to shimmer, a sure sign that the Divines had promised to help guide my nephew. Right then and there, I made a vow to myself and to my sister that my nephew would have a far better childhood than I had been granted. I knew enough of the ways of the world to know that there would be trials and tribulations ahead for the boy, but I swore that my nephew would never know the loneliness that had plagued me as a child, that he would never have to face his troubles alone, that I would fight his battles with him, and that no matter where he went, no matter what the Daedra or anyone else threw at us, he would never be helpless and alone against it. I guess I made it aloud, because everybody in the temple was staring at me.

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore POV

I was woken from a fitful sleep by alarm bells ringing. I looked over at them and saw the book of Hogwarts students glowing. Curious, I looked in it and saw that the name Harry Potter had disappeared. In its place was a new name, Harry Yolwuldro. There was a line underneath the last name, though what that could mean I did not know. I wasn't sure what to do about the new situation. I had thought that the prophecy had been fulfilled two nights ago, but now I wasn't so sure. I had infiltrated the Department of Mysteries last night, and found that the prophecy was still active. Whether that meant that the child was Neville Longbottom or that this Harry Yolwuldro was also a candidate for the prophecy now was unclear. The book indicated that it would be ten years until this Harry would get his Hogwarts letter. That would make the child roughly the same age as Harry Potter, but whether this Harry Yolwudro was Harry Potter remained to be seen.

Chapter end.


	2. Harry's Name

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The elder scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

3rd of Last Seed, MORNING OF 4E 211, Lakeview Manor, Alduin POV

I awoke to the sound of my nephew happily bouncing up and down on my bed. My mind took a moment to realize that today was his ninth naming day. "Uncle Alduin, wake up!" he was saying rather excitedly.

I rolled over on the bed, lazily opening one eye. There wasn't much light hitting it. "What time is it, hatchling?" I asked tiredly.

He looked sheepish for a few seconds as he said "4:08." Then his excitement won over his sheepishness, and he exclaimed "But it's my ninth Naming day! Every year, you teach me an awesome shout on my birthday, and you promised to teach me the one that you use to shift back into Dragon Form!"

I rumbled a bit and sat up. I couldn't very well break that promise. The fact that I wanted to fly alongside my nephew almost as much as he wanted to fly was a big part of it. "Very well. The words are **JUL SLEN DOV** (Man Body Dragon) Now, why don't we wake up your aunt?" Even if Jadeera wasn't my mate, we were very close friends. I truly cherished her friendship, and she had come to enjoy correcting my many incorrect assumptions about mortals. We'd had some interesting debates about them, though the argument that had made me think the most was her "dragons are pillars, strong alone, but never really taking the time to make things better for all of their kind. Mortals are pyramids, while small and weak as individuals, they stand on the shoulders of their predecessors, and eventually rise above the ambitions of any single dragon." I had decided to correct this, and who better to teach us how to rise above our predecessors than those who did so naturally? So I had my top lieutenants infiltrate mortal society and learn as much as they could about mortals. Odahviing had accepted, but the rest had all argued over this assignment, saying it should really be used as a capital punishment, not for a lieutenant who had been faithful all his life. I ended that by naming Odahviing third in command, after myself and my nephew. After that, they were all clamoring to gain my favor by trying to volunteer, and since then, some of them had decided to settle down amongst the mortals, claiming it was enlightening.

Another thing I had come to love about mortals was pranks, something Harry had picked up as well. To that end, we headed into the main bedroom where Jadeera slept, and with a shared look of mischief, we crept to either side of her, counted down three fingers, and then simultaneously Shouted **FIEM ZII GRON** (Fade Spirit Bind). She jumped at least ten feet, realized she had just been pranked, and started throwing everything near her at us. Sadly, Becoming ethereal only last so long. While we were laughing hysterically, a jug hit Harry just as his time ran up. The jug conked him pretty good, and he yelped in surprise before using the frostbite spell to create a snowball and threw it at Jadeera. She ducked under it, making it come towards me. Just as she stood back up, I Shouted **FUS** (force), which pushed it into her back. And sent her flying into Harry. With enough force to make him fall down. Huh. I didn't think I put that much power into it. The two of them shared a look that invariably meant doom, so I wisely decided to run from two angry and mischievous dovahkiin before I ended up with a second tail or worse, have my mind trapped in a potato again. (Don't ask. Neither of us know how Harry did that, and if I did, I don't think I'd want to tell anyone. I had to bribe Harry's silence with a trip to a dwemer ruin and as much dwemer stuff as I could carry in dragon form, and I am VERY Grateful that Jadeera never found out about the potato or the bribe.)

Once I was outside, I immediately Shouted **JUL SLEN DOV** and flew as fast as I could. Sadly, I had taught that shout to my nephew just a few moments ago, so he sprouted wings, let Jadeera get on, and followed me. Within the first hour of pursuit, I could tell that he could very well become the best flyer my kind had ever seen with more practice. Funny, my sister was good, but she was nowhere near this good. My talents and superior experience in the air was only barely a match for the raw talent he possessed.

A few hours and a pursuit to High Hrothgar and back later, during which I got pelted with many snowballs courtesy of Jadeera, we arrived back at Lakeview Manor just as the first guests began to arrive. Paarthurnax had intercepted us during our chase, and had been laughing at me for how badly my prank messed up for the last half hour.

Upon landing and changing back, we took stock of the guests. I spotted Aela the Huntress and Serena right away. Unfortunately, they both had the same idea for what to give Harry, namely their beast forms. I had to put my claw down that he was NOT becoming a vampire or a werewolf until he was at least 16. Ogmund, Jzargo, and Brelyna Maryon were also there already, and they each gave him a few Spellbooks. All three had been granted the great honor of teaching my nephew how to use magic, and they managed to get him to unlock his magicka last year. Brelyna had the good sense to give him something small (An Oakflesh and a Candlelight spell), but Ogmund and Jzargo had been competing to gain the spot of Favorite Teacher. (Something I had no intention of discouraging. After all, Rivalries make the world go round.) So they decided to give him the best spells they had in their reservoirs. Ogmund had given him a spell to make others invisible, the Bound Bow Spell, and Frenzy. Not to be outdone, Jzargo gave my nephew the Lightning Storm, Blizzard, and Fireball spells. Paarthurnax gave him the Voice-giving Shout that our kind uses on our newborns, while Odahviing gave him the Frost Breath Shout in its entirety. Karliah and Brynjolf arrived, and had given him an amulet that Jadeera and I had them swear up and down was not stolen and a defunct dwarven spider. Then I got everyone's attention. "Friends, we gather here today to celebrate my nephew's ninth naming day. Already, he has mastered the Dragon Form Shout, despite me giving it to him only this morning. It is from our chase this morning that I give him his new name. In human form, he may keep the name Harry, but from this day forth, my nephew shall be known amongst all dragonkind as **SUTHURVIING** (Air Master Wing). For those of you who don't know the dragon tongue, that means Air Master Wing, a name I feel suits him to the bone. Given time, and with it experience, he will undoubtedly become the most gifted dragon in the air the world has ever seen." My speech was rewarded by cheering. "Come, nephew, shift to dragon form and greet me as our customs dictate."

With that, we both leapt away from the table and Shouted **JUL SLEN DOV.** "As your elder, I shall go first." I tilted my head towards the sky and Shouted **YOL TOOR SHUL** (Fire Inferno Sun). My nephew then tilted his head towards where I shot and Shouted **YOL TOOR SHUL** Unlike me, he hit a flock of geese, which immediately dropped from the sky having been roasted alive. "Huh. Anyway, dig in! We've got plenty of roasted geese over there."

That, however, was when things went straight to Oblivion. There was a blinding flash of light, and when it cleared and we could see again, there before us stood Akatosh. "What are you doing here, Father?" I lightly growled. My father had outright refused to help find my sister when she went missing, and would not even tell me why he wouldn't help. He'd never visited Harry and I, and every time he'd visited me or any of his children when we were growing up, some great and usually terrible change was about to happen.

"I have come to send Harry back to his homeworld."

"WHY?" I roared, not really caring how disrespectful I was being. "Can't you see how happy he is here? What could possibly be so important as to tear your own grandson away from the life of happiness and peace he so justly deserves to be thrust into the unknown?"  
"He has a destiny to fulfill" Akatosh replied. "And I am not so heartless as to tear him away completely. He may choose six companions to go with him. Furthermore, I will grant an amulet to go around the neck of a messenger bird, which will allow that bird to travel between Nirn and Earth."

"But…" I began

"Uncle Alduin, he said six companions, do you really think I'd go without you? Grandpa Akatosh, what are we allowed to bring with us?"

"A shrewd question. You may bring whatever you can carry, but don't overload yourself with Septims, they don't use anything like them over there. For currency, bring regular, unenchanted jewelry and gemstones, and go to a type of shop called a pawn shop to exchange them for their currency. Then go to a bank and have them set up an account. I will provide several sets of clothing that looks like what they wear in that world. Any non-humans who go with him will have to spend most of their time disguised as a human, as the only elves there are a being called house elves, which are completely unlike the mer of this world. They're related to the high elves, but they are diminutive and need to serve a family of human magic users to control their magic." Now, choose your companions. Choose wisely though, for you're going to be stuck with your choices for the next two years before I'll let you shift out.

"Uncle Alduin, Jadeera, Serana, Jzargo, Ogmund, and Karliah."

"Hey pup," Began Aela, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy "Does this mean you've chosen to be a vampire after all?"

"Hey, Aunt Jadeera can still make me a werewolf, you know."  
"I hadn't thought of that" Aela said, brightening quite a bit.

"Besides," Akatosh said with a smile, "I'll be able to send a new companion every two years. Furthermore, Julianos and I will be willing to open a permanent portal between the two worlds once your destiny is fulfilled. Now, you have 6 hours to pack and say your goodbyes to those whom you won't see for a while. But first, for all those who aren't human and going to Harry's homeworld, I am giving you all a spell that'll make you look human for about twenty-four hours. Be sure you keep it applied during any and all expeditions. The magical portion of Earth's societies might be willing to accept you, but they are VERY prejudiced, and it will save you a lot of headaches if you can blend in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Sir" Jadeera, Jzargo, and Karliah said in unison.

"Good. Now, here is the spell" Akatosh began to glow, and then Karliah, Jzargo, and Jadeera began to glow as well. When the glow died down, the three of them raised their right hands and then released the spell. They began to shimmer, and when the shimmer died down, there was a Nord, a Breton, and a Redguard in their place. Karliah was the Breton, Jzargo the Nord, and Jadeera the Redguard.

6 hours later, Harry POV

We arrived a few hours later, all packed and ready to go. Grandpa looked us over, nodded, and said "any final questions?"

Uncle Alduin then spoke up, saying "Will my nephew and I be able to fly there?"

Grandpa looked at Uncle Alduin and said "while both the magicals and non-magicals have found ways to achieve flight, I think what you're really asking is whether the two of you can use your dragon forms, correct? The answer to that is simple, yes. Dragons exist in that world, and though they have no Voice, the Thu'um can be given to them if you come across an egg. I will warn you, though, that the non-magical side, though they do remember Dragons in their tales, do not know that they are real. Now, is everyone ready?" he was met with yeses all around. I for one was quite eager. After all, I was going to a world I hadn't seen since I was an infant. "Harry, my grandson, you will arrive about two hours earlier than the rest, solely because your spirit is from that world. Going through the portal will disrupt Now brace yourselves, take a deep breath, and hold it until you arrive." Grandpa began to charge a spell "The Portal is open and ready in three, two, one." Grandpa released the spell and a black hole surrounded by a ring of purple and blue fire appeared, and we all jumped through it.

November 2nd, 1990, Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore POV

I came back up to my office from breakfast in the great hall to the sound of alarm bells ringing from the direction of the book of Hogwarts students. The book was once again glowing, and when I opened it, I found that Harry Potter's name had changed again. The last name Yolwuldro was gone, and in its place was an even weirder name: Suthurviing. I had had suspicions for some time now that something odd was going on with Harry Potter, but now I was sure. One's last name should not change twice in nine years! I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the circumstances, but came up blank. No human had last names like Yolwuldro or Suthurviing, and to be adopted twice in nine years was simply impossible. Furthermore, the magical races that might have taken him in wouldn't change their family name like that anymore than the Malfoys might change their name to Weasely and dye their hair bright red. I was seriously stumped, and the book of Students wouldn't reveal where they were until they turned eleven, and Harry what's-his-name was only ten. Ah well, If there was one thing the past decade had taught me, it was patience. I could wait a year to find out. I just hoped my suspicion was correct, and that Harry of the Odd Last Name was indeed Harry Potter, because Neville Longbottom had had exactly one incident of accidental magic, which was not a promising sign for the boy being a powerful wizard.

Chapter end


	3. Saving Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The elder scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

9:00 pm, November 2nd, 1990

Tilgate Park

Crawley, England

Hermione Granger POV

Why hadn't I listened to my parents and teachers when they said never to go off the path in the park at night? Now I had witnessed a murder of this nicely dressed lady by a trio of thugs, and had, with utmost stupidity, screamed. They had obviously heard, and now I was running for my life. I had thought that I was going toward home, but I had been going deeper into the forest. I figured it out only after having run the distance between my house and the park and not finding my house. By the time I figured out what direction I should have been going, the thugs had surrounded me. "What should we do with you, hmm?" said the burly unarmed thug.

"Let's kill her now" said the thug with a gun

"Nah, we should totally have some fun with her first." Sneered the thug with a switchblade.

I was completely and totally doomed. Desperate, I screamed once more.

"Shut her up" said the burly unarmed thug.

Then there was a weird whoosh sound, and a voice with a strange accent came from the trees. "I don't know how things work here on earth, but if I had to wager a guess, I'd say that she doesn't want to mate with you, and you were about to kill her. You, Breton Girl, are both of those offenses justified reasons to kill someone here like they are back home?" I was about as scared as the thugs, after all I'd heard plenty of alien monster stories that were very scary, and something about hearing a voice without a visible source made me think of them, but then I realized that this voice might be willing to help me, so I said "y… Yes. B… Both of those are very bad, and it's perfectly legal to kill the perpetrators of such crimes if you catch them in the act, but be careful, the middle one has a gun."

"Good." came the voice. There was a crackling, then twin balls of fire came down from the trees, both hitting the middle thug, and causing his gun to explode. There wasn't much left of his middle, he was extremely badly burnt, and there was blood coming from either side of a massive wound. "Hmm. Wasn't expecting that. Anyway. Now for you two." The voice's owner leapt down from the trees. He was the handsomest boy I'd ever seen, with black hair and green eyes, wearing long green leather robes, and to make it better, he was even my age. Then he said " **FUS RO DAH** " and a blue wave of energy came from his mouth, slamming both of the other two thugs into trees with a sickening crunch. The boy must have seen my face and said "Broken spines. Come, girl. Let us get you home"

"What will you do with them?"

"They tried to kill you, and would have left you here in the middle of nowhere, perhaps never to be found. I can think of no better fate for murdering rapist lowlifes like them then to be left dead and or helpless in the middle of nowhere perhaps never to be found, just like who knows how many victims they've left in the same position. Now come. As capable as my companions may be, I don't want them arriving in the middle of a forest, especially without a guide."

"A guide? Me?"

"Yes. I haven't been on Earth since I was an infant. I would be totally incapable of being a guide to the many and varied pitfalls of a new world. Now come on, let's go."

Two hours later, The Granger Manor

Hermione POV

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I said, knowing what would come next.

"Where have you been?" said my dad, going full on over-protective father mode.

I told them how I'd seen a murder in Tilgate Park, and that the three men who did it saw me. I told of the chase, and my being caught, when my mom rushed over and started consoling me. That's when I said "don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for them. What happened next was an absolute miracle for me, but the leader was exploded and the other two were thrown into trees with enough force to break their spines."

"Truly? What caused that?" my mother asked.

"I did" said my savior. "I am Harry Suthurviing, and I arrived on this world mere moments before Hermione here crashed into the grove that I'd arrived in."

"Suthurviing? Where are you from to have a last name like that?" my dad asked  
"Amongst dragons, it is a coming of age tradition to take your own name, a name which suits your fighting style. My 'last name' as you called it, is my dragon name. It means Air Master Wing, in case you're wondering, and I chose it because I am the most skilled flier Dragonkind has ever produced. Also, from what little I've seen, my homeworld is not as advanced technologically as yours is, not by a long shot. The god Akatosh, Father of Dragons, chief of the divines and lord of time, sent me and my companions here to fulfill some Destiny or other, which he refused to reveal. My companions should be arriving at any time. I must leave this house for a bit to allow them to arrive without making a huge mess of your mansion."

He was about to leave when mom got an idea. "Wait. Before you go, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Oh, I'll find a cave around here until my companions and I have enough knowledge of your world to acquire a house. Tell me, who is the jarl here, and where is his palace?"

"Why?" I asked

"To get his permission to buy a house in his city, why else?"

"But you don't need some official's permission to buy a house, you just find one that's for sale and negotiate with the seller." I said, slightly confused.

Mom interrupted my little fact finding mission to say "a cave? No way is my daughter's savior living in a cave until goodness knows when."

Dad caught on immediately. "That's right. Tell your companions that you're all welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. Um, how many of you are there?"

"Counting me, there's seven. Now I really don't want them to arrive on your roof, so I'm heading out."

With that, Harry went out the back door. We all went out to see if we could see their spaceship. What we saw instead were six black holes with rings of purple and blue fire surrounding them. Out of the portals came six figures, the first a female elf with grey skin, red eyes, pointy ears and everything, and wearing armor made of leather. She even had a dagger. The second was a human male about Dad's age, with the complexion of a Norwegian, who was wearing robes and a hood like he was some kind of wizard. The third was a female reptilian humanoid with black scales, a crocodilian tail, and fur growing out of her ears, dressed in strange black armor that had blood red designs on it, a gnarled sword that was as black as the night that had white markings on it, boots that appeared to be made of some large creature's bones, and gauntlets made of the same. The fourth was a female human with blood-red eyes, dressed in black leather armor. The fifth was a male humanoid cat, complete with fur and tail, dressed in blue robes and a hood. Then the sixth portal widened by a lot. Out of it came an enormous dragon, black as night with fiery red eyes. Up until that point, I could tell my parents hadn't quite believed Harry about the whole dragon thing. No doubts were amongst them now. I was a bit disappointed to see that it only had two legs, instead of the western depiction of having four. However, it was using its wings as legs, kind of like a bat. Then the dragon spoke, saying " **NIID, DAAR FEN NI DREH. MU LOS UNT FAH VONUN, NI AAN ZOK MIIRAAD.** (No, this will not do. we are trying for stealth, not a grand entrance.)" Then the dragon seemed to gather itself and shouted **"DOV SLEN JUL (** Dragon Body Man) **"** The dragon began to shimmer, and then there was a bright flash. When we looked again, the dragon was gone, and in its place was a male human, with eyes just like the dragon's eyes and wearing scaly armor.

Dr. Daniel Granger POV

I recoiled in shock "WHAT THE HECK!" I exclaimed, not really noticing my wife and daughter shushing me or the fact that the extraterrestrials that looked, for the most part, like fantasy creatures, had all swiveled their heads towards me. "You can't DO that!" I shouted in shock.

The dragon turned towards me and grinned, then smugly said "I just did, little mortal"

"But you violated Conservation of Energy! That's not just an arbitrary rule, its implied by the form of quantum Hamilton! Rejecting it destroys unitarity and then you get FTL signaling! And the human body is COMPLICATED! No one can just…"

The dragon held up a hand. "You underestimate the power of the Thu'um. A Dragon's voice is powerful, and capable of doing a lot more than just shifting someone's form."

"But what happens to all the mass lost in transition between human and dragon?" my daughter asked.

"Perceptive, young mage. The leftover mass is stored in a field of energy called Dark energy. When the time comes for me to shift back, or if my nephew wishes to change from human to dragon, the Dark energy then shifts back to mass. Anyone who knows the dragon tongue can learn to use it in a Shout, but for any man or mer who isn't a Dragonborn to do so, they must undergo special training, meditating on the word they wish to use and its meaning. But for a dragon or a dragonborn, they can instinctually use any word they come across as a Shout, although a dragonborn must either have their word unlocked by shared knowledge or by absorbing a slain dragon's soul."

"What's a mer?" my wife asked.

"Why did you call our daughter a mage?" I asked.

"Absorbing a soul?" my daughter asked, looking a little queasy at the thought.

"Mer is a collective term used for all elvenkind." The dragon said. "Your daughter is not only a mage, but a very strong one too. You two are to be congratulated. While you two have no magicka within you, you've managed to birth a mage with an incredible amount of power, at least for a mortal. As for your question, little Breton girl, absorbing a dragon's soul will allow you to wield its power. You, my nephew, and my friend Jadeera" Here he indicated the black humanoid lizard "Are basically soul gems designed for dragons." My daughter looked like she would throw up, and I wasn't far behind. "It's also something of a misnomer to call it a soul, as the dragon in question still does get to go to the afterlife. Special gems, called soul gems, are capable of storing a single soul of anything that isn't a dragon to power an enchantment."

"But what about the person who had their soul taken? Surely it is extremely repulsive to use someone's soul as a power source." I asked, worried about my new guests moral system.

"It isn't that repulsive, at least not when the souls of the undead or animals are used. If you used the soul trap spell on a person, then yeah, that is considered an attack, and you will get a bounty on your head for it." The female grey elf said

"Well, that's enough science talk. Why don't you all come in? We have plenty of room for all of you to spend however much time you want here. Some of you will have to share rooms, and there isn't enough beds for everyone to have one, but you're all welcome." My wife said with a smile.

"We would be delighted." Jadeera said with a toothy grin.

With that, the extraterrestrials came into the house. Fortunately, my home was both slightly isolated and on the large side, so we were able to not only fit the newcomers without any difficulty, but also had no neighbors to see the light show of the arrival of extraterrestrial fantasy beings. With magic. That apparently our daughter has too. Boy, The world most certainly turned upside down today.

Chapter End


	4. Hogwarts Letters

Authors Note: I have no idea what Hermione's cannon street address is, so I made one up. I claim that the Grangers moved to a mansion with the money made from selling all the jewelry and gems that Harry and his companions brought with them. Also, in case this wasn't clear in chapter 2, Harry shall be referred to as Harry in human form and Suthurviing in dragon form.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

July 24th, 1991

10:00 AM  
Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore POV

Today was the day of reckoning. Today, the location of the bedrooms of all new Hogwarts students would be revealed in the Book of Arriving Students, including Harry Suthurviing. I would finally get answers. The Book began to glow, and both contact information and the location of the usual sleeping area for all students who turned eleven this year appeared. I waited patiently for the S to show up. At last I would have answers. The S began. Then, an eternal two minutes later, Suthurviing revealed itself.

HARRY SUTHURVIING

The Room with all the Dwemer Stuff

No. 5 St. Bear Street

Crawley

WHAT THE HECK! That was a muggle address! Come to think of it, I saw the same address come up with a muggleborn, Hermione Granger. And Dwemer? What was a Dwemer? I could not think of ANYTHING that the muggles knew about by that name. Heck, I couldn't even place it as anything WIZARDS were aware of. And if Suthurviing passed as a muggle family name, I would eat the sorting hat. I was so frustrated that I whipped out the Elder Wand and pointed it at the Book of Arriving Students. Only remembering that it was a priceless and irreplaceable magical artifact kept me from incinerating the thing. The priceless and irreplaceable magical artifact still got hovered to the ceiling and dropped by the Elder Wand. It made a satisfying thud when it hit the desk where it normally resided. I decided that I would accompany Minerva to this No. 5 St. Bear Street.

10:20 AM

No. 5 St. Bear Street

Minerva and I had handled the other muggleborns first. I had wanted to come here first, but Minerva had insisted we do it alphabetically. We apparated to the front porch of this solitary mansion home on this street. Whoever these muggles were, they were obviously very rich. I was about to move in when I felt a knife at my throat. I followed the grey skinned hand to the body and saw a female human-sized elf with grey skin. "I don't know who you are, but you are trespassing."  
"What are you?" asked Minerva.

"You… You can see my true form?" the elf asked. Then her grip tightened on the knife. "You have ten seconds to swear that you will tell no-one what you see before I paint the dirt with your friend's blood."

Then a female lizard-person came out of the woods. "Karliah, Let's not jump to conclusions, okay? How 'bout we hear them out, hmm?" She said with a slightly guttural voice.

"But Jadeera, they can see past our illusions that make us appear human." The elf, whose name was apparently Karliah, said in a tone of urgency.

"Then they must be mages, hmm? We knew that Hermione wasn't going to be the only one native to earth." Jadeera said.

"Fine. But I'll be keeping an eye on you both." Karliah said to us.

"Now, come inside, it will be nicer to talk there." With that, Jadeera and Karliah opened the door.

I wondered what I had gotten myself and my deputy into. Still, it was too late to back out now. So I confidently strode inside. There were seven adults counting the two that had let us in, but no children that I could see. Of them, four were human, one was a female vampire (!), and then there was our welcoming party. I could tell that two of the humans were wizards, but their magical cores felt closer to the surface than even mine was, which meant their magic would respond to sheer willpower, without needing a wand for control. In fact, they would probably fry any spell they tried with a wand due to overpowering it. The other two humans were a married couple and obviously muggles, yet a discreet power revealing spell revealed that they had access to some kind of power I had never seen before. The same power appeared in the lizard-person and one of the wizards, but for the two of them the power ran a lot closer to the surface. For them, the mysterious power was probably instinctive.

My woolgathering was interrupted by an "Albus has a completely different theory about that, but I should let him tell it." from my deputy.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking too hard, not listening. What were we talking about?"

"I was telling them about the reasons behind the Statute of Secrecy." Minerva said frostily. "Why did you come if you weren't going to pay attention?"

"Ah, yes. The statute was enacted by the International Confederation of Wizards. The reason we hid in the first place is because of the Witch Hunts, and why we stay hidden is simply through fear of the hunts starting up again. Some say we do so to prevent Muggles from seeking us out for magical solutions to all their problems. Make no mistake, if the muggles did seek us out like that, Wizards and Witches would become overwhelmed, not because of the individual problems, but simply because at the last census, wizards and witches make up about a tenth of a percent of the world's population."

"You do know that we've matured a lot since the middle ages, right? Are you seriously telling me that you haven't tried reintegration since then?" the husband said with a grimace.

"No, we have not." I said. "And unless muggles find us out, we never will."

"That's just foolhardy!" Said the wife. "Eventually, we will find you out. It would be far better to make yourselves and your powers indispensable in the muggle market before that happens."  
"I highly doubt that muggles will ever find us out." Minerva said "Not when we can erase memories so easily.

"Underestimating an obstacle is a good way to get killed" Said the vampire.

I was tired of referring to our hosts by what they were, so I finally buckled down and asked them for their names.

"My name is Serana, as you would have known if you were paying attention." The vampire said.

The Muggle wife introduced herself as Emma Granger, and her husband as Daniel. One wizard introduced himself as Onmund, and the final unknown said "I am Alduin. And you are?"  
"Albus Dumbledore. If I may ask, what is the power that I sensed in you, Jadeera, Daniel, and Emma?"  
"Hn." Snorted Onmund "I thought I sensed magic being used on me. I assume that was you?"  
"Albus, how could you?!" Minerva yelled. "I'm terribly sorry. It is highly inappropriate to use magic on someone without their knowledge or consent. Though I must admit, I am curious about it. Hermione Granger was listed as a muggleborn, and that means that you two are muggles. How is it that you two have a power that shows up in a power revealing spell?"  
"Constant practice and meditation on a word of power allows us to use that word in a Thu'um." Replied Daniel.

"Could you demonstrate?" Albus asked.

"Certainly." Emma said. She stood with her front pointed straight at me, gathered herself for a moment, then said **"FUS RO DAH"** and a blue wave of pure, unbridled magic threw itself into me and flung me across the room. "That is currently the limit of my ability. Daniel here can do that as well. He can also sprint with extreme speed using an entirely different Shout. Our daughter has the ability to Shout instinctively, as do Alduin, Jadeera, and Harry."  
"Incredible. So could anyone learn to use that style of magic? How long does it take to do that?" Minerva asked.  
"Yes." Answered Emma "It take between two and three months to start a shout, and a month of further study to unlock each of the other words. The more powerful a shout, the longer it takes to learn. Each shout consists of three words of power, and each word makes the shout much more powerful. Honestly, I would have been able to make Albus kneel due to the force with just the first two words, adding the third makes it capable of throwing people, even people as big as a giant. Or so I've been told. I've never seen a giant myself, but Alduin and Jadeera have assured me of this."

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but we really must see Harry and Hermione. Could you please call them in?" I asked.

"Fine." Alduin said with a huff. The Grangers, Jadeera, and Alduin went out the back door. I decided to follow them, but paid for my bad decision when the four of them shouted **"DOVAHKIIN"** loud enough to shake the ground. This was followed shortly by what seemed to be a dragon roar. I was certain I had misheard, as I could not think of a dragon that sounded like that. I was mistaken in my certainty, because a jet black dragon landed right in front of them. "Get back!" I yelled, not willing to let these mysterious hosts of mine be killed "Dragons are XXXXX class creatures! I shall handle this!" I whipped out the elder wand, and almost dropped it when the dragon spoke. It said " **MEY WUTH MUN, ZU'U FEN NEH AHRAAN DII BROD!** (Foolish old man, I will never hurt my family!)"

A young human girl, about 11, leapt off the dragon's back, followed closely by a humanoid cat.

"You should revert to mortal form, Suthurviing." Alduin said.

" **GEH** , **MONAHZEYMAH** (Yes, Uncle – literal translation: Yes, Mother Brother)." Then the dragon gathered itself and shouted " **DOV SLEN JUL** " With that, a brilliant light surrounded the dragon. It was so brilliant that I had to look away. When I looked back, standing there was a human boy with green robes. With a start, I realized who this was. The boy looked like James with Lily's eyes, just as he had as an infant.

"Harry Potter. So you survived after all. They never did find your body, but most assumed you were simply incinerated in the explosion that killed your mother and Voldermort." I said, relief evident in my voice. Perhaps not for the reason they probably assumed. Harry being alive meant that the prophecy probably applied to Harry.

Harry scowled. "The name Potter means nothing to me. Do not expect me to go by that last name. My name is Harry Suthurviing, as befits a dragon. As a dragon, my name was chosen to match my fighting style."  
"But you were given the name Potter from your father's long and prestigious family line! Surely…"

"My name before I chose Suthurviing was that of my stronger parent, my mother, Yolwuldro. Such has always been the way of dragons.

"Voldermort? So that is the name of my sister's killer, hmm?" Alduin said with a growl. "I hate to burst your bubble, old man, but Voldermort split his soul via ritual murder. We were able to extract the fragment that attached itself to my nephew, but we couldn't destroy the soul gem that now holds it. Unfortunately, that means he isn't in Oblivion being tortured for all eternity where he belongs. He is latched to this realm for as long as the soul tethers remain intact. However, once all of them have been destroyed, then and only then will he be vulnerable. If he is still a spirit when the last of his soul fragments have been destroyed, he will simply disappear as if he never were. If he has regained a body, then the body will have to be killed, which will cause his soul to shatter. He would go to the afterlife in pieces, and never be able to stitch himself back together. Such is the cost of splitting your soul, especially via ritual murder."

"Fascinating. Do you have this soul gem with you?"

"Can you destroy it?"

"There are two known ways to do so, a nearly uncontrollable spell called Fiendfyre, and the venom of a basilisk. Both are very deadly options, after all, even I can't always control Fiendfyre. The other option would be to find or create a basilisk. They don't happen often naturally, and creating them is highly illegal. Basilisks are a type of magical snake with the ability to kill anything that makes direct eye contact with them. Anything that makes indirect eye contact gets petrified, which is fortunately curable for us. Their venom can kill within a minute, and is extremely painful for whoever gets even nicked by their fangs. Furthermore, they can live indefinitely unless killed, and never stop growing."

"Then here, take it." Alduin fished a dark purple gem that glowed slightly out of his pocket.

"Thank you for this. I have long held suspicions that Voldermort wasn't dead, it's nice to finally have undeniable proof." Then something he said hit me. "Wait, tethers, what do you mean tethers? What makes you think there's more than just this one?"  
"Simple, the fragment isn't big enough to be even a quarter of a human soul. Judging by how small the fragment is, he must have split his soul at least five times before the fragment that embedded itself into my nephew split from the main branch of the monster's soul." Alduin said with a grimace "As to what the rest might be, I have no idea"

"In any case, I am very grateful to you, Alduin."

"Now, let's go back inside, find your friend, and discuss what it is you came here for." Alduin said.

10:30

Minerva and our hosts had watched from the window. Therefore, Minerva knew that there would be seven of us. She beckoned us over. "We came to deliver your Hogwarts letters. We deliver to muggleborn children in person, otherwise we'd never hear from them. Normally we'd have to prove that magic exists, but it looks like we can skip that part this time, thank Merlin."

The children looked them over. "We await your owl?" Hermione asked.

"Ignore that, it's a standard auto-quill letter." My deputy replied

"What do you have to offer us?" Harry asked in a slightly irritated tone

"Peace, **BRIINAHKUL**. (Nephew, Literal translation: Sister Son) Perhaps it would be good to find out what kind of mage your father was, hmm? Alduin said in a comforting tone. "Perhaps we could learn how it was that a strong and proud **DOVAH** (dragon) fell in love with a human."

"Are you claiming that Lily was inferior just because she was muggleborn?!" My deputy hissed

"Quite the reverse. I'm claiming that Harry's father was obviously far inferior to my sister." Alduin said. "After all, my sister, as a dragon, was immortal and could choose to look like anyone she wanted. Why she would want a mortal to be her mate is slightly beyond me, especially one who wasn't Dragonborn. At least a Dragonborn could become immortal."

I could see that Minerva was confused. The normal prejudices were against muggleborns, and here was someone who appeared to be anti-pureblood. I stopped her from blurting this out by asking of the children "be that as it may, will you two come to Hogwarts?"

The two of them looked at each other, then both nodded. "It would be interesting to learn a third type of magic." Harry said with a smile.

"Then we shall meet in a week to gather your school supplies." I said, ignoring for now that counting this newly discovered power of Thu'um, which apparently could be wielded by muggles with enough time dedicated to learning it, there were only two known types of magic.  
"Looking forward to it, sir." Hermione said with a grin.

Chapter End

AUTHORS NOTE: In response to reviews (Thank you, by the way.)

PIETRO99: I've noticed that when I try to write 3rd person, the quality of my work takes a huge hit. However, I have decided to make sure chapters only have one POV in them from now on.


	5. Dwemer Banking

Author's Note: I recently got a PM from a fellow author, Trojan Seeress, whom I admire quite a bit. In it, she politely pointed out that my first chapter had several parts that looked quite similar to her own story, Son of the Dragon. I admit, I was and continue to be inspired by her work, but when I looked at it again, I was shocked to realize that I had unconsciously quoted several parts of her work almost word for word! I feel so embarrassed, which has led to my decision that until this work is completed, I will no longer read other people's fanfictions in either Elder Scrolls or Harry Potter. To Trojan Seeress herself, I can only express my deepest apologies and assure her that I will endeavor to not use any part of hers anyone else's story in my own ever again, at least not without permission.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

31st July, 1991

7:00 AM

The Leaky Cauldron

London, England

Harry POV

Even this early in the morning, there were still plenty of customers in this seedy-looking bar. Professor McGonagall had said to meet her at the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Uncle Alduin had proposed that it would be prudent to send only two adults, as more than that with only two kids would attract too much attention. It was furthermore agreed that the two who should accompany Hermione and I should be Alduin and Emma. We felt that between Emma's people skills and Alduin's sheer power, we would be well protected against anything that might recognize me or align itself against us. Still, when the bartender Tom saw me, he said "Bless my soul, could it be?" and all conversation hushed. He studied me intently for a couple minutes, then exclaimed "It is! Harry Potter, you are alive! Oh, I knew you would return, I just knew it!"

With that, the customers burst into cheers and happy applause. I could tell they were going to swarm me, so I looked at Uncle Alduin and said "I'm going to whirlwind now, with your permission."

"Go for it." Uncle Alduin said with a grin.

" **WULD NAH KEST** (whirlwind fury tempest)" I shouted, and before the mob could close, I was gone in a burst of speed, straight out to the alley where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

The mob was going to follow me at a much slower pace, but good old Professor McGonagall kept them away from me by using her wand to cause a loud bang. When they went back to the bar to question Uncle Alduin, Emma, and Hermione about where I had been all this time, two more shouts of " **WULD NAH KEST** " were heard, and Hermione and Alduin were beside me. I could tell that Professor McGonagall was wondering how Emma would get out, as she had said a week ago that she didn't know any shouts other than the one which threw Albus. "Don't worry, we prepared for something like this happening." Uncle Alduin said with a smirk "She should be coming out of it now" with that, Emma appeared out of thin air in a flash of purple ringed with red. She looked rather sick. "Boy, you weren't kidding about the taste of that stuff." She said.

"So you drank an invisibility potion?" Professor McGonagall enquired.

"Yep. Foulest tasting thing imaginable, but it did the job. I was invisible for a whole minute, plenty of time to get out here. Now, why did you want to meet here, of all places?"

"I can smell a lot of humans beyond this wall." Uncle Alduin said. "I assume that bringing it down is not the way we're supposed to get past?"

"Certainly not! This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. See that brick, the one three bricks up and two across from the rubbish bin? You tap it three times with a wand or anti-anti-muggle charm, and the entrance reveals itself." Professor McGonagall demonstrated, and the bricks parted into an archway. Beyond it was a gaudy marketplace, with colors so bright as to be garish. "Our first stop shall be to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, to exchange muggle money for magical money. You will probably want about sixty galleons to cover everything for both Hermione and Harry."  
After walking a short way, we came to a towering marble building, one that looked almost dwemer in construction. Standing in front of the main doors were two small mer in scarlet and gold uniforms. They looked quite similar to Falmer, but these Falmer had eyes and pointy noses. The large, wicked looking battle axes they carried also looked like they were dwemer in make.

"Gringotts is run by the Goblin Nation" Professor McGonagall explained "They look intimidating, but if you are polite, they will reciprocate."

The two Mer made a subtle gesture, and the main doors opened. We walked in without hesitation.

A pair of silver doors flanked by another pair of guards led into the building from a small foyer. On the doors was engraved:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

That sounded like something a Dwemer might write, but I was rather glad Aunt Jadeera wasn't here to see it. Putting poetry like that on a building was like advertising that you had a lot of goodies to steal to a thief of her caliber.

We entered through the silver doors. A long row of counters lined each side of a large, if dimly-lit chamber. Dozens of the mer sat behind them, figuring and ciphering and weighing coins and jewels. Behind the counters, some of the mer were leading witches and wizards through doors to stone passages that must have led off to the vaults. Professor McGonagall made for one of the counters seemingly at random.

"Hey Uncle, am I right in thinking that these goblins are actually Dwemer?" I whispered, a bit too loudly. All the mer stopped in their tracks. The mer behind the counter shouted something in the dwemer tongue, and they all rushed back to work. Then we heard the unmistakable sound of a blade coming out of its sheath.

Thinking fast, I twirled and shouted " **ZUN HAAL VIIK** (Weapon Hand Defeat)" and the dwemer behind me had his weapon ripped from his hands, its clatter resounding through the halls.

The dwemer behind the counter held up a hand. The warrior reluctantly backed away from his weapon. The dwemer behind the counter spoke again in the dwemer tongue, this time more forcefully. "I apologize for that." Said the Counter Dwemer, who was obviously in charge. "Griphook, take them to the Chamber." Here he followed with some more instructions in dwemer.

Another warrior stepped forward. "Follow me please."

We walked a good fifty yards after entering the tunnels until we came to a copper door flanked by another pair of dwemer gaurds. Upon entering, we found ourselves in a large chamber, one with enough space to hold several dragons. Around the walls were several balconies, all filled with elderly dwemer. "Alright, explain!" Griphook demanded "How is it that you know the name of our species from our homeland? We have been very careful to never disclose to anyone on this world anything about our origins!"

Uncle Alduin then had a brilliant idea "Do you recognize me? **JUL SLEN DOV** " and with that, the chamber was suddenly much more cramped as the bulk of the World Eater took up a large chunk of it. There was a lot of chatter in the Dwemer tongue.

Then the oldest-looking dwemer held up a hand, and all chatter stopped. "Alduin the World Eater. The Elder Scrolls had told of your return, but I think I speak for all of us when we said that none of us believed you would return on a different world altogether. Tell me, why are you here?"  
"My sister took the alias of Lily Evans while she was on this world." My uncle explained "She managed to send her infant son back to Nirn, who spent the next nine years being raised by me. Then Akatosh came to us on the ninth anniversary of his arrival, and demanded that he return to Earth, claiming my nephew had a destiny to fulfil here."

Poor Professor McGonagall looked quite confused. "World Eater? Elder Scrolls? Alias? Nirn? Akatosh? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

The oldest Dwemer looked at her, an amused gleam in his eye. "It is obvious that they have not confided in you in the slightest. Very well, we shall discuss this at a later date. Did you bring any others with you?"

"Five, not counting my nephew. A Nord, a Khajiit, an Argonian, a vampire, and a Dunmer." Uncle Alduin listed.

"The Khajiit, Argonian, and Dark Elf may accompany you to that question and answer session. If the vampire and Nord swear to behave, they may attend as well." The oldest Dwemer said. "Griphook, take them to the Potter Vaults. I believe that was their intentions, am I correct, witch?"

"Yes you are. I would appreciate an explanation of what I've heard here." Professor McGonagall said with a huff.

"I am sure you would." The oldest Dwemer said in a polite yet slightly condescending tone "However, it isn't my place to give it to you. Furthermore, what I could give, I won't. We pride ourselves in the fact that we have never let slip anything about our old home. If these Nirnians see fit to tell you anything of value about our home, than they are welcome to do so, but information of our homeland will never be told to any non-goblin."  
I had always been fascinated by the Dwemer, so after McGonagall and Griphook had left, I gathered the courage to ask "If you don't mind telling me, sir, how did you get here?"  
The oldest dwemer chuckled. "Inquisitive aren't you. The way we came here is something we'd rather keep to ourselves. The muggle phrase is that we were playing god, as apt a description as any. As happens to those who play god, our feeble attempts to cheat nature and become masters of the universe backfired horribly. Every last dwemer child under the age of ten and every last dwemer over the age of 80 died on the way here." The news staggered me. The dwemer, according to official sources from the days before they left Nirn, lived to be about two hundred and fifty, so the age group between ten and eighty would be a very small chunk of the population. "I can see by your face that you know of our lifespans. The blow was such that the rest of us took it as a sign from the heavens that we should change our ways. We have recovered from the terrible loss, but it took nine hundred years to get our population and culture to what it once was. Now I believe you should catch up with the rest of your party." Considering that all but Uncle Alduin had already left, and even he was waiting rather impatiently at the door, I decided he was right. It took a " **WULD NAH KEST** " to catch up to Griphook, Emma, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. We arrived at a rickety looking cart car on old tracks. We all got in, and it sped off. The rush was absolutely amazing. They had mimicked flying fairly well, and I was loving it. Only one thing could make it better.

"Hey Griphook, can this thing go faster?" I asked, whooping as we took a sharp corner. Griphook grinned as he pushed a button in the front of the cart labeled 'no humans aboard.' "A human after our own hearts. Hold on tight!" The ride was suddenly four times as fast as it had been going. We whipped around corners, sped down the straights fast enough that we had very few seconds to keep our bearings. I loved it, and I could tell my Uncle did too. I could also hear McGonagall throwing up. Emma was yelling in jubilation. Or maybe terror. Hermione was enjoying the whip of the wind in her hair, as made evident by her wild owl calls and hyena laughs.

Unfortunately, all things must end eventually. We were on the ride for a good three minutes, but then we pulled to a stop. Professor McGonagall was torn between being grateful that it was over and livid that I had started it in the first place. "Mr. Suthurviing, I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU!" She yelled. Then her stomach gurgled. "Ugh, as soon as I've recovered from that HORRIBLE experience." She retched. The rest of us were fine. Even Hermione, who had only gone flying dragonback a handful of times. Emma had been a flying enthusiast even before our meeting, so she had experienced such acrobatics even before she started flying dragonback. My uncle and I were dragons, so that little ride did for us what a fast roller coaster would do for an acrobatic pilot. Those of us who were not named Minerva McGonagall had enjoyed our trip profusely, and thanked Griphook for the experience. One Minerva McGonagall looked murderously at us. Those of us who were not named Minerva McGonagall asked Griphook to get us into the vault before she recovered. Griphook graciously agreed. Griphook took us into my paternal family vault. It was filled with piles of coin as tall as me, with artifacts that practically sang to Uncle Alduin and I because of how powerful they were, with twenty generations of family jewelry, and with jewels galore and plenty of rare books, or at least Hermione assured us they were rare. We ended up taking 180 galleons and a trunk that was A LOT bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Seriously, there were five rooms inside. A third of that would go for normal purchases, a third would go towards a second bigger on the inside trunk for Hermione, and the final third to purchase a copy of every book in the bookstore.

We stepped outside after a much slower and more sedate ride back to the front of the bank (Solely because of the insistence of Professor McGonagall that if THAT RIDE was repeated, she would make our heads roll, throw us all out of the moving cart, and throw up on our mangled corpses. Griphook asked if she meant him as well. She glared at him and said the words "All heads shall roll!" We were not sure if she was serious or not, but we didn't want to find out, so we reluctantly agreed to her terms.) It took our eyes a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight. McGonagall glared at us all once more, shoved a list into our hands, and said "Good luck. I will NEVER again take you to Gringotts, ever, you evil little" Here she paused to think up a word that would not be too offensive, but settled on "people. I am going there" She pointed at a building with a Gigantic keg floating in front of it. "And getting a drink, which I sorely need. YOU are to go DIRECTLY to Madam Malkins, over THERE" She pointed at a building on the other side of the Alley, this one under a similarly gigantic and floating sewing needle. "And getting the clothes you need. NOW GO! When I come back out of that pub in ten minutes, the clothing shop had better be whole, and in no way, shape, or form on fire." With that and a huff, she left.

"I think she's angry at us." I said. "Anyone have any idea why?"

"Nah, she's not angry." Uncle Alduin said with a smirk. "She might be mildly upset, but she isn't angry. Yet."

Emma was shocked. "You call someone making death threats 'might be mildly upset'? What on earth do you consider to be angry?"

"When people start throwing fireballs at you." I said

"When people decide to go insane with rage and start screaming and stabbing your dragon form with a writing utensil." Uncle Alduin continued.

"When people put such a large bounty on your head that they can't cover it." I replied with a laugh.

"When idiotic Thalmor decide to kidnap your family in order to assure your cooperation, then act surprised when three cities in the Summerset Isles burn to the ground." Uncle Alduin snarled

"The Potato Incident." I said

"Skydiving Incident." Uncle Alduin replied.

"Dragon Standing Stone Incident." I said with a smirk  
"Undead Legion Summoning Incident." Uncle Alduin said with finality.

"You win, you win." I said sadly. "Ugh, I wish you would mess up like that at some point in time, just so I could beat you when you pull that card."

"Maybe one day, hatchling." Alduin comforted.

Meanwhile, Emma and Hermione were looking at us like we had grown extra tails, heads, and miscellaneous body parts. Emma recovered first to say "Sorry I asked."

Hermione looked a bit queasy and uncertain as she asked "Undead Legion Summoning Incident? Do I want to know…? No, no I do not."

"That WAS an accident, no matter what the guards claim." I said, trying to reassure her. I'm not sure I succeeded.

"ANYWAY, let's get to shopping and never mention any of these, err, incidents, ever again." Emma said "Shall we?"

"We shall." My uncle and I replied in unison.

Chapter End


	6. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

31st July, 1991

7:20 AM

Madam Malkin's

London, England

Harry POV

 _First year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Madam Malkin and her two assistants were very professional. She told Emma and Uncle Alduin to wait outside while she took measurements and fitted clothes. Uncle Alduin agreed, probably remembering the last time he had to go to Radiant Raiment's. I silently snickered a bit at the memory. Emma decided to do the same. When we were ushered back to the fitting room, there was a pale Imperial boy who looked to be about our age being fitted by a third assistant as well. "Hello. Hogwarts too?" he asked. We nodded. "So what house do you think you'll be in? I'll be Slytherin, of course. I suppose Ravenclaw would be okay, but I think I'd just leave if I got sorted into Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?"  
"I'm not sure what house I'll be in. I like to think I'd do well in any of them" I replied evenly. Hermione and I had been given a crash course in the house system by Professor McGonagall, and honestly, I had no clue which I would end up in. Hermione had originally wanted to go to Gryffindor because that was our headmaster's house, but I had persuaded her to keep her options open.

"A very diplomatic answer. Anyway what are your names? I don't think I caught them." Asked the Imperial

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione said with a grin.

"Granger? So are you a half-blood?" he asked uncertainly.

"If by half-blood you mean first generation witch, then yes."

"EW! You're a mudblood? To think I almost shook your hand."

I could see that this remark had hurt Hermione. I was about to Shout at this insolent mortal fool, but realized at the last second that this would not be something Hermione or Aunt Jadeera would approve of. I instead settled on shaking my head and saying "Such arrogance. To dare think of yourself as being worthy of Slytherin when you are so very prejudiced."  
"What do you know? Slytherin is a house where we don't have to deal with the mudblood taint, and…"  
"Funny, I thought that Slytherin valued Cunning and Ambition. You cannot have much of either if your mind is so closed as to disavow association with people you have just met simply because their family names doesn't match any in your current circle of friends." I said frostily  
"Huh?" The Imperial said, obviously confused.

"Prejudice is, by its very nature, a shackle to cunning and a blinder to ambition." I replied. "If you cannot see past the status of someone's parents, you will miss out on the resources and friendship of many who are wilier, smarter, stronger, or just more cunning than you."

"I… I hadn't thought of that. Anyway, my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?"  
"Harry Suthurviing."

"Umm, where are you from? I'm pretty sure that Suthurviing isn't a muggle name, and I don't know of any beings that use names like that." Draco asked

"I'm from another world, called Nirn. It's a bit of a shock to me that you all have to hide. The magic of my homeland is available to everyone, from the mightiest emperor to the meanest beggar."  
"An entire world with no muggles? Sounds like a pretty nice place." Draco said wistfully.

"That it is. Just by the cursory glance I've gotten though, I'd say wizard magic is more versatile than the magic back home."

Then the assistant serving Draco got our attention to say "You're done Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Suthurviing, I was a Slytherin during my Hogwarts years, and I must say that you bring up a good point. The way you put it is a way that I've never heard it expressed before. I was one of the few who was able to keep friendships outside Slytherin. One of these friends helped me find this job at Madam Malkin's. I've noticed that Slytherins who can look past what colors we wore back in our school days tend to do much better in the real world, no matter what field they go into. If you go into politics, as I suspect you will, you will find that people who would slam the door on your father's face would listen to your reasons if you are willing to listen to theirs."

"Goodbye." Draco said. "Umm, if it isn't too much to ask, can I find you on the Hogwarts Express? I find myself fascinated by the idea of another world, in ways I can't fully explain."

I was considering this when Hermione whispered in my ear "From what both McGonagall and Draco told us, they're not very familiar with the non-magical side of this world. Why don't we invite them to see some of the non-magical accomplishments?"

I nodded. "Draco. From what we've heard, the wizarding world doesn't keep up with muggle events. Am I right?"  
"You are. Why bother with them, what could they have to offer us?" Draco said dismissively  
"Great people and the accomplishments and works that they produce. If you are interested in the idea of another world, you will find that muggles have written plenty of literature about other worlds. Granted, these other worlds come from the minds of their authors, but if you wish, we could assemble a science fiction and fantasy collection for you fairly easily."

Draco thought for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "What would you want in return?"

"All we ask is that you learn, enjoy, and keep an open mind." I was swift to reply.

Draco considered this, then nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I think I see my father waving me over. I should go. Consider this warning a gift in exchange for your advice. If and when you talk to my father, don't mention your last names. For any reason. He has a… Reputation, shall we say, for hurting those he considers inferior. I doubt that the advice you gave me would cause the same reaction in him, so it would be best if we kept the facts about your heritage between us."

"Understood." I said.

A short time later, the assistants were done with us. We paid Madam Malkin for our clothes and went to the next shop.

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 set brass scales_

Protégé Producers' Cauldrons and Potions was a bit of a letdown. Sure, we got everything we needed there, but the apothecary side of the store lacked any familiar ingredients. Even the few creatures that were identical to their Nirnian counterparts were nowhere to be seen on the shelves. I was about to complain to the shopkeeper when Uncle Alduin pointed out that we were on a different world, and what was magical at home might not be here. Emma was a bit disgruntled about the pewter requirement, mainly because of how easily it melted, but Then we saw what they were selling as protective gear. The shopkeeper nearly got incinerated for trying to sell us dragonhide gloves. Emma saw that this would happen if he kept talking, and not wanting to cause a crime scene, suggested that he show us alternatives. Fortunately for his wellbeing, he took the hint. We left the store with some much less offensive Mountain Troll Hide gloves.

 _1 telescope_

The idea of being able to see stars and other planets up close was one that continued to astound us Nirnians. We ended up buying three telescopes, two that could be carried up to the Astronomy tower and one super high-end one with the enchanted ability to show any star or planet that you named as it would appear from the celestial body's orbit.

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Broomstick? Broomstick? We don't need no stinking Broomstick!" Hermione said with disdain. I quite agreed with her, mainly because I could fly whenever I wanted by simply sprouting wings. Besides, I rather doubted that a person flying on a broomstick at you would be anywhere near as intimidating as a dragon flying at you.

 _1 trunk_

As I already had a trunk, Hermione could splurge a bit more on the features she wanted. After questioning the shopkeeper, she decided to go with a fingerprint locked two room trunk with inertial dampening and a featherweight charm. The bigger room would be for books and the smaller room for clothes.

 _Students may also bring, if they wish, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

Uncle Alduin suggested bringing Jzargo. After all, he was technically a cat, he would be a great help if we ever got into trouble over our heads, and he was chomping at the bit to try and learn this new magic type. Besides, he would enjoy having all the small things that would fit easily into pockets and not be noticed that they were missing that the wizards here kept all over the place. However, Hermione and Emma shot that down by pointing out he would have to pretend to be a pet. Even Uncle Alduin knew that would never happen, so he let the idea go, albeit grudgingly. So we decided to get a messenger bird.

Eeylops Owl Emporium was too dark to see properly, at least if you weren't a dragon. The great thing about the Dragon Form Shout was that once you used it the first time, ever afterwards your senses were highly improved, even in human form. Still, the nice thing about it being so dark was that the owls were awake and active. That made it harder to explain to the shopkeeper why all but one of the owls fled to their cages once they caught a whiff of my uncle and me. The owl that didn't was a snowy white owl. A pretty bird, to be sure, and utterly fearless, as it proved by flying down to us, landing on my head, and preening me, nipping my ear in the process. The shopkeeper told us to pay for the snowy owl or leave. He seemed slightly perturbed at how all the rest of the owls were crammed into their cages, doing their absolute best to pretend to be statues.

 _1 wand_

Olivander's wands was a mess from the outside, with a sign saying that his family had been making wands since 382 B.C. A tinkling bell announced our arrival into this poorly kept shop. As a Nirnian mage with a good grasp of magicka currents in a room full of powerful magical items designed to amplify magical effect, this place sang of untapped power louder than my paternal family's vault. I could tell that Uncle Alduin could feel it too, perhaps more than I could, since he had a LOT more experience than me. Hermione obviously felt it as well, though to a lesser extent. As we were taking it in, a man with wild white hair and unblinking silver eyes looked up from where he was carving a piece of wood. "Well. Hello, Mr. Potter. I thought I'd never again see someone with your abilities."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Alduin asked in a tone reminiscent of a demand.

"Until I met your mother, Mr. Potter, I truly thought it impossible to test some of my more… unusual combinations and core ideas. Not only do most wizards not want to experiment, they actually feel insulted when I asked. By the time I met your mother, I had almost given up, deciding to do things the way they've always been done."

"I take it you don't approve of the way things are supposed to be done?" Emma asked.

"No. Trying to match a wand to a suitable wizard by blindly giving them various wands until they find one that fits? It's a good way to blow something up, and entertaining to be sure, but not nearly as suitable as finding a matching wood, feel, and length before you start testing cores. It was your mother who suggested having samples of each wood type isolated into what she called 'Dummy wands' meant solely to test the wood types, lengths, and feels against the individual. When I pointed out that the dummy wands would have to have a core in order to react at all, she offered her own hair for the purpose. I must say that I have never seen any core react so equally to anyone and everyone, and now I can finally make the process safer and easier. She also gave me a few drops of her blood on the day of your birth, saying that it would react only to her kind. I inquired what she meant, but she refused to tell me. True to her word, her blood has reacted to absolutely no one, until today. It reacted three times just now, once for the young lady, once for you, Mr. Potter, and once for your male guardian. Your guardian is not a wizard, otherwise I would have recognized him from when I would have sold him a wand. So I find myself curious as to why a magical core would react to a non-magical. The only explanation I can come up with is that you, sir, are a magical creature. But unless you're some kind of shapeshifter with a physical shifting rather than an illusory one, you would not be able to appear human, at least not to the magical sensors in this shop." Uncle Alduin snarled slightly, and was about to ensure that the wandmaker would never tell anyone about this by making him mute. Olivander beat him to it by saying "Oh, don't worry. I know how to keep my mouth shut. If you wish, I will tell you a secret about me, one that would ruin me if it got out. If I ever let slip about your origins, then you may spread this secret to anyone you wish."

Uncle Alduin thought it over, then rumbled. "You have a deal. Now tell me why I should let you keep you knowledge of this event."  
"I am a vampire." The wandmaker replied, shame evident in his voice.

"So?" I asked "It's not like that prevents you from being a good person."

"Thank you for your kind words." The wandmaker replied "Believe me when I say that the wizarding public does not share your views. They believe that we are all savage monsters, preying on anything and anyone we see as weaker. To be sure, there are a few vampires like that, those that were driven mad by bloodthirst, but most of my kind can control it. Myself, I figured out a way to sustain myself mostly on animal blood, and need only a handful of pints a year of sentient blood. That I get from a muggle hospital chain, which is run by a squib with whom I have a standing arrangement. Namely, I go in, get a pint of blood, and heal a handful of patients with diseases that muggle scientists haven't figured out a cure for yet. The only condition is I don't take any rarer blood types, and I have to be careful not to be caught. We claim that it was an 'experimental drug,' but it's really a potion given intravenously. No-one has caught on yet in the magical world, and no-one other than the handful of hospital staff who've caught me suspects a thing in the muggle world. Those staff feel it is abhorrent for someone to drink blood given to save lives, but turn a blind eye to it as long as I keep healing those that they cannot."

"Then I suppose we should get on with getting my nephew and his best friend their wands." Uncle Alduin rumbled

"Hmm? Oh yes. Now, Mr. Potter, with your permission, I am going to test the cores first, see which reacts the most to you. Stay right there" Olivander went to the back room for a moment, then came back with a tray of about twenty crystal and glass vials, filled with liquids and a handful of feathers and hairs. "Stand by the vials and hold your dominant hand out towards them" I did so, and three of them had a reaction, One a purple liquid, which started to produce green bubbles, another a bright orange feather, which burst on fire yet did not burn to a crisp, and the third a deep yellow eye, which began to glow. The others stayed stagnant. "Tap your hand to the Phoenix feather, then the wyvern venom, then the Basilisk eye." The Phoenix feather glowed hotter, the wyvern venom began bubbling fiercely, and the basilisk eye began to flash scenes in its depths. "How interesting. An equal reaction to three very different cores. The Phoenix is difficult to gain the loyalty of, but once you have it, it never leaves your side. The wyvern only reacts for those with a thirst for knowledge and adventure. Finally, the basilisk will allow a person a single try to gain its loyalty, and if you succeed, it will petrify anyone else who tries to use your wand. With your permission, sir, I will attempt to use all three, held stable by one of your mother's hairs and kept from fighting by her blood." I nodded. It would be nice to have such a powerful reminder of my mother. We then used the dummy wands to settle on eleven inches and holly wood, supple. "return in a week, the wand should be ready then."

"For Future reference, don't call me Potter. I prefer the name I earned, Suthurviing." I said

Then it was Hermione's turn. For her, a piece of what looked like a dragon's heart and the wyvern's venom gave off the strongest reactions from the tray of cores. Her Dummy wand turns narrowed the wood and length to Vine wood and ten inches. Olivander pulled out two boxes, one with a Wyvern Venom core, and the other what he called a Dragon Heartstring core. The result of Hermione's forward thrust with the wyvern Venom core was a great thunderclap along with a shower of blue, bronze, green, and silver sparks. The dragon heartstring core gave off a much weaker sound, like someone slapping someone else, and a couple white sparks. Olivander declared that the wyvern venom core was much more suitable. I for one was happier that her wand did not contain a part of a dragon. So we paid him and left.

Chapter end


	7. Howarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

1st September, 1991

7:00 AM

Platform 9¾

King Cross Station

Hermione POV

Talk about disorientating. Walking through a pillar and finding a ginormous platform inside was NOT fun to process. The trick would have been a lot harder to figure if it hadn't been for the magical resonance emanating from the correct pillar. It was hard to believe that the magicals believed that no one would notice oddly-dressed people were walking through pillars. A gaggle of redheads in a hurry had shouted about muggles, the mother asked what platform it was, and the youngest boy replied Nine and Three Quarters. Harry, Alduin, Serana and I looked at each other in disbelief. These People were trying to hide? They were dressed in robes, not t-shirts, not pants, not even skirts, but ROBES, shouting about things that to the general public would make no sense, and were running through a WALL. The whole getup screamed NOTICE ME, like a plot someone totally inexperienced in both subtlety and plots would come up with. We decided to follow after giving these stealth-deficient idiots time to get wherever they were going. This turned out to be a bad idea, as the BRIGHT RED steam locomotive that would be SO visible from the air as to not even be funny was about to pull out. Harry and I just barely managed to get onto the train with our baggage when it lurched forward. "Ugh." Harry said. "This thing reminds me of a dwemer construct Aunt Jadeera told me about."

"I'm pretty sure this train won't try to kill us, Harry." I chuckled "Trains are designed to get people and things from point A to point B, not to defend against intruders like pretty much everything the dwemer built."

"I still don't like it." Harry groused.  
"You don't have to. Why don't we find Draco? You did remember the collection, didn't you?"

"Yep. The Star Wars trilogy in book form, I Robot by Isaac Asimov, Dune by Frank Herbert, Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy trilogy by Douglas Adams, 2001 a space odyssey by Arthur C. Clarke, The running man Richard Bachman, the complete works of Robert Heinlein, The Man who Folded Himself by David Gerrold, and that new one, Star Wars Heir to the Empire by Timothy Zahn. I put them into the fifth room in my trunk, all neatly stacked in a briefcase for easy transport."

"Good." With that confirmed, I followed Harry down the alley. We had gone through three cars without stopping to check compartments when I asked "How do you know where he is?"

"You didn't notice the magicka pulse I sent out? I'll admit that I didn't bother sending it behind me, but I thought you would notice due to your training."

"Magicka Pulse? No-one's told me about that spell. What does it do?" I asked  
"To call it a spell is something of a misnomer. I came up with the idea after you told me about that principle that some animals with bad eyesight use to see, err, Echolocation. I send out a large burst of magicka, which resonates with objects and people, and then, it being my magicka, the information comes back to me."

"Sounds draining." I commented.  
"It is. Fortunately, Magicka isn't tied to your life force, so if you run out, it doesn't mean you're out of time to live. You just have to wait a couple minutes before you're recharged enough to use it again."

"Anyway, how much farther until we get there?"

"He's in the first compartment in the next car. Come on."

It took only a couple minutes to reach the compartment. Counting Draco, there were four occupants. One was a pug-faced witch, two were burly boys that looked far too muscular to be eleven, yet their robes had no colors, so eleven they must be, and the fourth was Draco. "Oh. Hello, you two." Draco said in a friendly tone. "Do you have a delivery? I wasn't sure if I had forgotten anything in my rush, but if you're here, then father must have discovered something that I shouldn't have left without."  
"We do." The two of us replied in unison.

"Come into my trunk. We'll speak there." Harry said with a grin. With that, Harry set down his trunk and used the keyhole labeled 5.

With that the three of us went into the now open trunk room. I was about to speak when Draco lifted a finger to his lips, the universal sign of Silence. "Dobby" He muttered.

Suddenly there was a pop, and a small elf in sad-looking rags with overly large ears appeared right beside us. "Young master Draco called for Dobby?" the elf said.

"Make sure we aren't overheard. Once you're done doing that, I want you to close the trunk we're in. I'll call you again when my friends and I are done here, at which point I'll want you to open the trunk."

"As yous wish, young master." Dobby snapped his fingers, popped away, and then the trunk closed.

I was almost bristling in indignation. It was obvious that these creatures were slaves. I was about to rip Draco a new one when Harry held up his hand. "Why was that mer's magic bound to you? It seemed as if it was being given purpose by what you said."  
Draco looked at us oddly for a moment, then realization hit him. "Oh. You mean Dobby. Dobby is a house elf, and as such he has too much magic for him to control. That is why the wild elves entered the pact with wizards. They gain the ability to control their magic through the commands of whoever they've bonded to. Without that bond, they wither away and die. They can delay that by not using magic, but even if they use none at all, their magic can build up to the point of bursting within six years. They would literally explode from the buildup, sometimes taking a large chunk of earth with them. The last time this happened, it created the crater that became Loch Ness. I don't like it, after all Dobby and Spunky practically raised me, but I don't see what I could do to change things."

"Why did Dobby have those scars?" Harry asked in a tone I recognized as being his 'lie at your own peril' tone. "It looked almost as if he'd been abused."

Draco scowled. "My father's idea of entertainment is to order Dobby and our other elves to torture themselves. I can't even countermand those orders, because unfortunately my father is the head of the Malfoy household, and my commands are subservient to his. When I was young and foolish, I did countermand them. Not only did the torture not stop, after the designated time one of my father's guests killed Spunky and told my father to mount her head on the wall across from my bedroom door." I could see tears forming in his eyes, so I decided we would touch on this later.

"Well, we'll talk on this subject later." I determined

"Much appreciated." Draco said with a sad smile. "Spunky never did like seeing me upset."

"In the meantime" Harry began. "Your collection of sci-fi books is in that briefcase. My personal favorites are the Star Wars trilogy, which were originally movies."  
"Movies?" Asked Draco.

"Moving photographs with sound. Similar to stage plays, but as it isn't really in front of you, movies can do things that aren't possible with plays." Harry explained.

"Muggles achieved moving pictures? When? And how are they different than a wizarding photo?"

"Muggles can't get their moving pictures onto something as thin as a piece of paper, though researchers have been working on making television screens thinner. Still, they are capable of storing a lot more than a wizarding photo." I replied. "as for when, nearly a century ago is when the first muggle moving picture was released to the public. Sound came into the picture in the 1930s, with the advent of color films a mere three decades ago."

"Huh. I'll have to check this out further. It sounds like a great way to increase the Malfoy wealth. In any case, thank you. Dobby."  
Dobby popped back in. "Young Master Draco called for Dobby?" he asked.

"Open the trunk with keyhole number 5. Remove the barrier, then go home and get some rest."

"Thank yous young master." Dobby replied with a small bow. He snapped his fingers and popped away. The trunk opened and there was another pop.

When we got out of the trunk, the pug girl looked us up and down, then said "Draco, whatever was so important that your father sent a wizard and a witch to get it to you?"

Draco looked away, channeling embarrassment with the skill of a professional actor. "All my dark arts books." He mumbled. Pug girl laughed, then said "I'm going to go find Daphne. I'm sure Greengrass would appreciate some gossip material." With that, she left.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought she'd never leave." He opened his sci-fi collection briefcase. "Say, I thought you said that Star Wars was a trilogy. Why are there four books?"  
"Heir to the Empire wasn't written as part of the main story, more as a sequel." I replied.

Draco nodded, then asked "So, which one is first?"

"A New Hope. Umm, why are you talking freely now and not before?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Pansy is a great girl, but she can't keep a secret very well. My bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, have been trained to keep secrets pretty much all their lives. Their resolve is unshakeable, and their lips are sealed." Draco explained.

"Ah. That makes sense." I said, thinking of several girls back in grade school who were the same way.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and then we heard a timid "Umm, excuse me." as the door opened, revealing a round faced boy about our age.

"Yes?" Harry asked "What is it you need?"

"Umm, I've lost my toad. Is he in here?"

"A toad?" Crabbe asked. "Why would you want a toad? They're horribly unpopular as pets these days."  
"My great-uncle Algie gave him to me." he stuttered.

I could feel Harry gathering Magicka, but this time he released it into his eyes, a common Detect Life spell. "There are three toads on this train. One is in the baggage compartment, another is in the next car towards the back, and the third is in this room."

Goyle looked embarrassed as he admitted "Yeah, the one in this room? That would be my toad. I call him Gamabunshi"

Crabbe looked embarrassed as well for having unknowingly insulted his friend. "Come, you two. We'll fetch the one in the baggage compartment." Draco said, an air of command in his voice. "We'll meet back here in an hour, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. If the toad we find isn't yours, then we'll put it back."

Just before they left, Goyle looked back at Longbottom and said "Gamabunshi used to run away a lot, too. Then my uncle got the idea of conjuring him a Terrarium like they sell at muggle pet stores. As long as I'm careful, he can't run away now. Just food for thought." Then he ducked away and ran after his friends.

"Huh. They were nicer than I was expecting." Longbottom said.

"What is your name?" I asked "I know that your last name is Longbottom, but what's your first name?"

"I'm Neville. What's your names?"

"First, what did you mean by that comment?" Harry asked "About them being nicer than you thought they'd be. Do you know them?"  
"No, b-but my gran says that their parents were all death eaters who bought their way out of Azkaban."  
"So? While one or even two parents might be as evil as Mehrunes Dagon, it doesn't necessarily mean that their offspring would be the same way." Harry replied evenly.  
"Ehm, Merunes Dagon?"  
"It's MehrunesDagon, and he's the daedric prince of ambition, revolution, and destruction. He nearly destroyed my homeworld when he attempted to enter it in his true and terrible form, about two hundred years ago.."

Neville blinked. "Destroyed world?" Neville blinked again. "Daedric Prince?" Then Neville sighed. "You know what, just tell me your names."  
"Hermione Granger" I said with a smile

By this time we had reached the next car "the toad is in this compartment." Harry said simply.

The compartment had a toad. And a rat. And the second youngest of the stealth deficient gaggle of redheaded wizards. The wizard was apparently finishing a spell, saying "Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."  
Harry looked at the very brown rat. Then he looked at the idiot. "I think you have been pranked, boy."  
Said boy leapt in fright. "Where'd you come from?"

"The door!" Replied Harry in a similar and slightly sarcastic tone.

"Who are you? What are you two doing with Neville?"  
"You know this one?" Harry asked Neville.

"Yeah. He's Ron Weasley."

"Well, Ron Weasley, to answer your questions, my friend here is Hermione Granger, Neville you know, and I am Harry Suthurviing." Harry said with some pride. "Neville here has lost his toad. There is a toad in this compartment under that seat."

"Sue the whatsie?" came the predictable response of Ron.

Harry growled, his green eyes flashing red. I rolled my eyes "He didn't mean to insult you, Harry. Did you Ron?" I asked, a hint in my tone.  
"Not my fault his last name is hard to pronounce or remember. Seriously, where is your family from to have a last name like that?"

"Amongst Dragons, making fun of someone's name is a good way to shorten your lifespan into the realm of minutes." Harry growled "Apologize. Now."

"Come on! Everyone knows that Dragons aren't beings! They're beasts, incapable of higher intelligence. Heck, the smartest ones out there are as wise as a ten year old human child!"  
How idiotic could one person be?! "Well Neville, I hope you weren't close to this guy, because His Royal Idiocy just signed his own death warrant" I said with a sigh.  
"You can't do that!" Neville exclaimed. "You'll be tossed into Azkaban for sure!"  
"Azkaban?" I asked.

"An escape proof prison guarded by dementors, creatures which suck away all happiness, and if they kiss you, they steal your soul."  
"Harry! Enough."

Poor Ron was pretty battered from a few rounds of Harry's favorite Cat and Mouse game, involving being thrust up into the ceiling and then letting Gravity take him to the floor, but he was still alive. The Idiot was still refusing to apologize. Then his rat slipped out of his pocket while he was on the floor. Harry abruptly lost interest in Ron, due mainly to the fact that the rat was giving off the magicka signature of a grown man. If I could notice that, then Harry most certainly could. Furthermore, he excelled at creating new Shouts. Like this one. **"VOKRII VAHZAH SLEN"** (Return True Body). A wave of energy hit the rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed.

The newly named Scabbers was bucking, growing, and squealing, which turned into yelling as the rat became a human. Said human had a rat-like face, and proceeded to look around in a very rat-like matter as he shakily stood up. He looked around until he saw Harry. "POTTER!" He shouted in rage, and lifted a wand at him.

I wasn't about to let my friend get hurt, and I could tell Harry hadn't fully recovered his Voice, so I gathered myself, then Shouted **"ZUN HAAL VIIK"** and Scabber's wand flew away from his hand. I dived for it, reaching it just before he did, and gave him a solid punch to the gut. This sent him crashing into the ceiling, and falling into an unconscious heap on the floor.

Harry looked at me with impressed awe. "I know you haven't gone through physical training nearly rigorous enough to do that. Mind telling me how you managed to punch a fully grown man into the ceiling?"  
"I enhanced the muscles and skeletal structure of my body with Magicka. It helps that he was really light."

"Huh. An Alteration spell designed to enhance strength, coupled with a mage armor spell to keep the enhanced musculature from tearing your skin apart. Have I told you lately that you are absolutely brilliant?" Harry asked in awe.

"Bow to my brilliance." I quipped.

"Dragons do not bow." Harry replied in a similar tone.

"No, I don't suppose you do." I muttered.  
Neville meanwhile looked very confused. However he found the toad in the compartment, declared it not his, and hurried us both back to the meeting place. I decided to take Scabbers the captive with us, reasoning that Draco might know who he really was. The knowledge that his family pet was a grown man with a Dark Mark was enough to put His Royal Idiocy into a state of shock. This coupled with the fact that Harry had more important things to do, namely finding out who the rat was, led to all occupants of the room remaining alive.

We met Draco and his friends with a struggling toad. "Trevor!" Neville exclaimed. I used a conjuration spell that I had created for capturing small animals to test Harry's experimental Shouts on, creating a bound glass cage. Draco and company hurriedly shoved Trevor into the new cage, and closed the lid.

"Whew." Said Goyle "I never thought I'd say this, but that toad is both more cunning and more slippery than Gamabunshi! Are you sure he's a toad, and not, say, an Animagus?"

Neville looked at his pet. "I'm pretty sure he's not an animagus, but we did find one hiding out as Ron Weasely's pet rat, so… Maybe?"

At this point Scabbers began to breath more heavily. His eyes fluttered open, and he assessed the situation.

With a quick movement, he snatched his wand from Harry, then held it to the side of my head. "Move, and she dies!" Scabbers shouted

" **TIID KLO" (** Time Sand)I Shouted. I didn't know the third word of Slow Time, but this was sufficient to escape from being a hostage. It also gave me time to wrench his arm out of his socket. Predictably, Scabbers screamed.

Also predictably, Harry's eyes turned blood-red and he switched to the Dragon Tongue. **"JOOR MEY, HI PIRAAK WAHL HIN LAAT FOLAAS!"** (Mortal Fool, you have made your last mistake!)

My eyes widened. I knew that look. That look promised painful death for anyone or anything on the receiving end. "Incinerate him later, Suthurviing. Doing so now will mean we never find out who he is." I could see this wasn't reaching him. "Neville, go get a Prefect. I'll try and calm him until we can get a solid identification on him." Neville ran to do just that.  
"He is a death eater. And he knows far too much." Draco said. "Couldn't we just identify his corpse?"  
"I've seen this look before." I explained "There won't BE a corpse. Just a lot of ash, MAYBE one bone out of the 206 in the human body, and a bad smell."

"When have you seen such a look?" Draco asked nervously.  
"There was a pack of wolves. They made a similar mistake, hunting me. There were seven of them. A single bone is all that remains of them."

Meanwhile, Scabbers was getting rather nervous. Then he gathered his courage and screamed "AVADRA KADAVRA!" A sickly green beam came out of his wand, aimed straight at Harry.

"Harry, Dodge!" Shouted Draco, panic evident in his voice as everyone else slammed themselves into the floor.

Harry obviously had other ideas. " **FEIM ZII GRON"** he shouted. Immediately his appearance became ghostly. The curse passed right through him, as I knew it would. Also, Harry used this time to get in close, and with a flourish, drew the Ebony Dagger that he always kept in his pocket. He approached Scabbers in as menacing a fashion as he could. Apparently that was incredibly menacing, as Scabbers was shaking like a leaf. Once Harry was within range, he ended his ethereal state by slashing Scabbers' wand into three pieces. This was when a Gryffindor and a Slytherin prefect arrived. Both were shocked at what they had just seen. It was the Slytherin Prefect who identified Scabbers as "Peter Pettigrew. Did you know you are wanted for betraying the Potter's location to You-know-who? Oh who am I kidding, of course you do. Congratulations! You can now add attempted murder of an ELEVEN-YEAR OLD wizard AND using an Unforgivable Curse to the charges against you! Oh! Oh! Oh! AND you can add to your tombstone that not only did you try to kill an eleven year old, said ELEVEN YEAR OLD defeated you in fair combat WITH A KNIFE! WHILE YOU HAD A WAND!"  
"Are those charges enough to warrant a death sentence?" Harry asked a little too eagerly.

The Gryffindor prefect, who, judging by the hair was apparently related to His Royal Idiocy, blanched a bit, but replied "Yes, and I can see why you would want his death, Mr. Potter, but please let us handle this. Tell me, where did you find Pettigrew?"

"He was hiding out as Ron Weasley's pet rat." I said.

The Gryffindor turned deathly pale at this. "There was a grown death eater sleeping in my bed? For ten years!" At this point his head hit the ground as he fainted.

"Yeah, rats don't live that long. Even Skeevers only live to be half that old." Harry said, shaking his head in disdain.

"Err, skeevers?" Asked Draco.

"Think rat the size of a medium dog, and you wouldn't be far off from describing a skeever." Harry replied.

Crabbe gave a girly goat-like screech and there was a thud from him as he too fainted.

"Sorry about him" Explained Goyle "He had a REALLY bad experience with rats."

The Slytherin Prefect raised one eyebrow, then shrugged "Anyhow, Pettigrew would be lucky to get a life sentence in Azkaban. No, he's got the death sentence, especially with his new crimes. The light faction of the Wizengamot would want his head for betraying the well-liked Potters, and the dark faction would want his head for possibly leading their precious Dark Lord into a trap. With both sides of the divide wanting blood, the neutrals will be convinced to want his blood, too."

"Then I would like to be his executioner." Harry said.

The Slytherin considered this a moment, then said "Well, I can see why the last Potter would want vengeance on his parent's betrayer, but take my advice, let his sentence be confirmed first."  
Harry grumbled a bit, but he acquiesced with a reluctant "Very well."

My dragon soul was furious about letting such dangerous prey escape. I shuddered to think how furious Suthurviing would be about letting someone who had wronged him that badly escape his grasp, even temporarily. I also knew he'd be in something of a funk until the trial had found Pettigrew guilty. I just hoped that the trial would come soon.

Chapter End

A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! I couldn't find a good place to end this chapter in the middle, and this chapter is just about twice the length of my normal chapters. That being said, the next chapter will probably be delayed a bit due to how long it took to finish this one. Sorry in advance!

" **YOL TOOR SHUL"**

Author dodges angry Harry Suthurviing's shout by an inch. "What was that for?"  
"Why didn't you let me kill Pettigrew? Why?"  
Author dodges Firebolt spells. Patience, Harry, you will get your chance.


	8. Chapter 8 Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

1st September, 1991

12:00 PM

Great Hall

Hogwarts

Harry POV

My dragon soul was still raving about letting Pettigrew escape. His actions had led to the death of my father James Potter and perhaps of my mother Yolwuldro as well. I say perhaps because Uncle Alduin had been trying to work out the details of her death. After all, it was still possible that my uncle's Dragon Resurrection Shout would be able to revive her. As long as her soul still lingered and her skeleton was intact, then the shout should work. However, Uncle's Shout hadn't been tried on dragons that died in human form, so there was no guarantee that the normal conditions would still apply. In any case, the sorting ceremony was about to begin. We had arrived in the castle without any problems, and were heading into the main hall. I had at least cooled down somewhat towards the young red-headed boy, in that I was no longer tempted to kill him when he spoke up. That might have had something to do with his comment that wrestling a troll was involved in the Sorting. That being said, I decided my honor would be satisfied once I had pranked him. I snuck up behind him, pickpocketed his wand, then said loudly "I think you have been pranked, boy." using the same tone I had used mere hours earlier. The resulting girlish scream was most satisfying, as was his 10 foot leap and swift 180 degree midair turn. He reached for his wand, only to pat himself down worriedly. "Looking for this?" I asked, lightly tossing his wand into the air and catching it, a grin forming on my face. He made a wild grab for it, only for me to jump over him. "Ah, ah, ah, boy. This wand is for sale."

He then proved himself as not being a complete idiot when he growled, sighed, and said "How much?"  
"An apology. For making fun of my name and my species. Right here and right now." I could see him clamming up, so I added a bit of extra incentive. "Are wands fireproof?" I asked rhetorically, readying a flames spell. "Let's find out."  
"AH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made fun of you or your species, I'll never do it again, I swear!" Ron said in a panic.

"Here you go." I said, carelessly tossing him his wand. I could feel my wand cores' reactions to my prank. The wyvern and basilisk laughing themselves silly at said prank. The phoenix feather within wasn't completely happy with my heavy-handed approach, but was glad that I had only asked for an apology instead of something truly humiliating. That was when the ghost of a priest came through the wall. The other students screamed, and I readied myself for battle.

"Oh! Hello. You're the new students, yes? I do hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff. My old House, you know." Then the ghost noticed me. "Why are you looking at me like that, young man? Ghosts cannot harm the living, and even if we could, you are all students."

"My apologies, priest." I replied, cautiously lowering my hands, but not my guard. "Where I'm from, ghosts aren't usually friendly."

"Hmm. I thought I sensed something different about you, youngster. In any case, I should get going. I believe the sorting is about to begin." The priest said. Then he floated past the door main door.

Professor McGonagall then walked through the door and told us to line up alphabetically by last name. So I took my place near the front of the line. Professor McGonagall blinked. "Whatever are you doing, Mr. Suthurviing? Your place is with the S's."

I blinked. "I am with the S's. S comes right after K in the alphabet. Unless…" I blinked as I suddenly realized that S was the last letter in the Dragon Alphabet. I hadn't thought that these people would use it, seeing as they were all human, but they weren't using the Common Tongue Alphabet, and the Dragon Tongue held a LOT more power than the Common Tongue, so they must be using the dragon tongue. I grumbled and went to the very back of the line.  
"You're still not with the S's, Mr. Suthurviing." Professor McGonagall stated, a chuckle in her eyes.

"COME ON! It's not the common alphabet, it's not the Dragon Alphabet, and I highly doubt it's an extinct or elven alphabet, so WHAT ALPHABET ARE YOU USING?!"

A girl named Sally Smith took pity on me. She waved me over, saying "Right behind me."  
I sighed, thanked her, and got into my place behind her.

The doors opened to reveal a hallway with the night sky as a ceiling. Hermione whispered that it wasn't really the night sky, just bewitched to look like it. Speaking of Hermione, she would need a good explanation for not telling me this world had a different alphabet. If she didn't have an excuse, then she would have to be pranked. Nothing personal, just a dash of revenge and a pinch of justice. Now, what would make a good prank?

Just as the last person got into the hall, I came up with an idea. I would replace her textbooks with blank textbooks. These blank textbooks would have to have the same number of pages as and covers identical to the real textbooks, or they wouldn't fool Hermione for a second. I was so focused on this that I bumped into another student. I took this moment to look around so that I wouldn't look as suspicious

Four long tables were illuminated by floating (seriously, what is it with these people and floating?) candles and at each table a pair of colors seemed to be prominent.

We halted at a gesture from McGonagall who left and returned bearing an extremely battered hat that looked like something I found in a draugr ruin once and a three-legged stool.

McGonagall put the hat on the stool and stood back. There was a moment of silence, during which I was debating whether or not this hat was enchanted. If it was then why was it in such a sorry shape, and if it wasn't then why were they bothering with it? Then a long rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and it became apparent that this was an enchanted hat.

An enchanted _singing_ hat.

In my oh so humble opinion, an enchanted _BADLY_ singing hat.

Seriously, why didn't they disenchant this and give us a version that could at least sing on key?

Anyway, the song was going on something like this.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap."

Well! Talk about lazy, all we're doing is trying on a hat! Given a similar task on Nirn, the creators would have made a maze or series of riddles with several different answers depending on the qualities they were looking for.

I tuned out most of the names, only paying attention to those I knew.

Crabbe, Vincent went to Hufflepuff, to his dismay.

Goyle, Greggory went to Hufflepuff as well. He didn't look too thrilled about it.

Granger, Hermione went to Ravenclaw. Which was no surprise at all. Seriously, if Hermione didn't get into Ravenclaw there was no real reason for Ravenclaw House to exist.

Longbottom, Neville went to Gryffindor after three minutes. He was so relieved that his sorting was over that he ran to the Gryffindor table while still wearing the Sorting Hat. He had to go back to the stool and set the hat down, much to his embarrassment.

Malfoy, Draco was sorted pretty quickly into Slytherin. He cast a quick sad glance at the Hufflepuff table, but I don't think anyone else noticed.

There were several more, but finally I heard "Suthurviing, Harry" called. I calmly walked up to the stool, calmly sat down, calmly let the hat be placed on my head, then calmly leapt up off the stool in shock as I heard a Voice in my head saying _"How Interesting."_ Immediately, I clamped down on my mind using the techniques that Uncle Alduin taught me for repelling Daedric mental intrusions. My uncle had told me many horror stories about people who let people or things they could not see into their brain and were then forced to commit horrible acts of atrocity, driven to insane madness, or were forced to reveal every secret they had. "Oh, stop that. I cannot sort you if I cannot see your mind." I wasn't about to let go of my defenses. "If it makes you feel any better, I am sworn by unbreakable oath never to reveal anything I see in your mind."

" _What about forcing me to commit atrocities or driving me to madness, Daedra?"_ I thought at it.

"I am only allowed to be on your head to sort you. The second I speak the name of a house, I am taken off your head. I have been doing this for a thousand years. They still trust me to sit on the head of every student who has ever come through here. If you can think of any atrocities I could make you commit in the ten seconds it would take for me to be removed from your head that I would not have thought of in a thousand years, then feel free to take me off." I thought for a moment, then nodded slightly and dropped my shields

" _Now that that is out of the way, let's see where you belong. My goodness, you've had quite the upbringing, and it shows in your traits quite fiercely. Loyalty to make Helga blush, A mind sharp enough to mark Rowena as an equal, Cunning enough to think up pranks that make the Weasley Twins pranks look positively juvenile on the spur of the moment, and the courage to dare to try and blackmail the World Eater."_

" _Hey now, the potato incident WAS an accident."_

" _And yet you know exactly what I'm talking about. Oh don't worry, I know that trapping your uncle in a gigantic potato was an accident, but the blackmail wasn't. Or do you think the 'shopping' trip to Mzinchaleft afterwards was for fun?"_

" _But…"  
"Need I remind you that you basically used your uncle as a pack mule?"_

I sighed. I knew that was true, but I didn't like to think about it.

" _That little stunt is something that would put you in Slytherin hands down, if it weren't for the Skydiving incident and the Undead Legion Summoning Incident. Tell me, what possessed you into thinking that leaping off a flying dragon so that you could land on the very top of Dragonsreach to get bird's eggs for an omelet was a good idea?"_

" _Hey! I was perfectly safe!"_ I could FEEL the hat raising an eyebrow, so I amended it with an " _Ish."_ The hat raised its eyebrow further. _"Okay, okay, it was monumentally stupid."_

" _You're just lucky that you knew the Become Ethereal shout, because if you hadn't, you would have gone splat when the roof caved in, and I doubt your tutor Dremahviing would have survived your uncle's wrath. Even though you survived, he decided to scare her so badly that she was afraid to let you out of her sight for a year. It's an absolute miracle that no one died due to that incident."_

I sighed again. All of this was unfortunately completely and totally true.

" _And then we have the Undead Legion Summoning incident. You were curious about how the Dragon Resurrection Shout worked. So you decided to try it in a graveyard without your Uncle there. While the experiment was successful in showing you how the shout worked, how many skeletons came out of the ground because you didn't specify someone? And then the guards got very angry at you, leading you to be chased out of town by the entire populace of Morthal, with all the people you had resurrected running after you. How big was the bounty on you in Morthal again?"_

I shuddered. I did not like to think about that.

" _That incident is partly Ravenclaw, and partly Gryffindor. However, the greatest Ravenclaw thing about you is that time when you decided that the Arcaneum had too many books, so you were going to take as many as you could carry to add to your personal collection. How badly did Urag scare you because of that?"  
_ I shuddered again. Just thinking about the illusion spell he cast on me still sent shivers down my spine, and that was four years ago.

" _While you are certainly very loyal, you only give your loyalty to those you think have earned it, so you wouldn't fit in in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor would certainly welcome your adventurous side, though perhaps not the whole of you. Your cunning side would set you apart from the crowd there, as would your willingness to do what is necessary. Ravenclaw would undoubtedly try to dissect your abilities, which you would find annoying, but they would certainly welcome you. And Slytherin could make you great, but at the cost of possibly alienating all those who weren't Slytherin when they were in school. Old rivalries and all that. So, it boils down to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin."_ The hat chuckled. I laughed too, which came out as mental laughter, an odd feeling. _"Good thing there are extenuating circumstances. I don't think Gryffindor would be able to handle all the chaos you and your companions tend to bring. Slytherin might try to take advantage of you due to how new you are to everything here, and that would end in a body count. And not a small body count. A horribly appalling body count. So, better be_ Ravenclaw!" the last word he said aloud.

The hall was silent. Then a single person started clapping, but that turned out to be Hermione. After a while, this led to scattered applause. The house of the Brave looked stunned. McGonagall looked absolutely relieved, as did the greasy haired professor. Oddly enough, his goblet looked rather mangled, as if Uncle Alduin had landed on it, decided it was to be eaten, and spat it out because he didn't like the taste.

"Hey, who's that professor?" I asked, pointing at the greasy one.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Snape! He's head of Slytherin, and the potions professor." Replied the Ravenclaw Prefect

"Why does his goblet look that battered?"  
"He did that during the half hour you were under the hat. I got the impression that he didn't want you in his house. Professor McGonagall looked pretty spooked at the thought of having you in her house as well. Odd, considering that both your parents were in her house, but I suppose they gave her enough of a headache that the thought of both of them at once was a bit too much for her."

"Half an Hour! How was that half an hour?"

"Half an hour is an all-time record. What exactly did you discuss with the hat?

"You don't want to know." I replied.

The prefect looked shocked for a moment, but then said "Uh, yes, yes I do want to know. I want to know everything. That's why I'm in Ravenclaw."

"I don't want to tell you." I replied, this time looking away. Fortunately, she took the hint.

Weasely, Ron went to Gryffindor, which was probably for the best. If he had ended up in Ravenclaw, the two of us would probably have come to blows.

The sorting ended with a Zabini, Blaise going to Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up. All conversation quieted. "Thank you. Before the feast, I'd like to share a few words with you all. And here they are. The badger works, but does not play, the lion sleeps the night away, the snake will seek any safe haven, Adventure seeks but cannot find the raven. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down, and then all the food appeared.

All the older students began to clap uproariously. We first years were a bit confused. Hermione ventured to ask of the prefect "err, is the headmaster mad?"  
"Nah, his pre-welcoming feast speeches always have some meaning hidden in them. This year's was pretty straightforward, all things considered. Each house was mentioned by their animal, and what the other houses think of them was disguised into traits of their animal. " He replied.

I ate heartily, enjoying all the new foods to be had. The Grangers didn't eat processed foods. Those of us from Nirn had never even heard of food processing, so we ate the same things they did. Tasting all these delicacies now, I had to wonder if the Grangers were making one of their admittedly rare mistakes.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have some start of term announcements to make. First, the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is forbidden to all unaccompanied students. Second, The list of banned items has been increased by nine items. For the full list, look either on the notice boards in your common room, the door of Mr. Filch's office, or just ask the Weasely Twins."  
"YEAH, WE MADE ABOUT HALF THOSE ITEMS BANNED!" Shouted one of the redheads who was sitting next to someone who looked identical to him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Also, the third floor corridor is out of bounds for any who do not wish to die a most painful death."

I laughed aloud, but stopped when I realized no one else was laughing. "He's not serious, is he?"  
The male prefect frowned, but said "I think so, but he usually tells us prefects why an area is out of bounds."

"And finally, let us sing our school song. Feel free to pick any tune you like." He told them, pulling out his wand and causing a purple ribbon to form the words. I grinned, then bellowed the words to the tune of The Age of Oppression:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

It was Chaos. Complete and total Chaos. I thought I saw Sheogorath conducting from one of the rafters for a moment. It would be something he'd enjoy.

Dumbledore waited until everyone was finished, even the Weasely Twins who sang it as a funeral dirge. Then he said "Ah, music. The greatest magic of all." he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now, off you tot."

I suddenly found myself being herded towards one of the towers. We came to a door with no handle, just an eagle head knocker. The Prefect, who introduced himself as Timothy Terrando, explained that the Knocker would ask a riddle, and to gain access you would have to answer it. To demonstrate, he knocked on the door with the metal ring in the Eagle's beak. " **DOVAHKIIN! DOVAHKIIN! NAAL OK ZIN LOS VAHRIIN …** " Everyone looked at it blankly, as if it had grown a second head.

I was shocked to hear it, but damned if I didn't know the Song of the Dragonborn backwards and forwards. " **WAH DEIN VOKUL MAHFAERAAK AHST VAAL!**

The Eagle replied " **AHRK FIN NOROK PAAL GRAAN"  
"FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZAAN! DOVAHKIIN, FAH HIN KOGAAN MU DRAAL!"**

Then the door swung open. Everybody was looking back and forth between me and the door. I walked in, and everyone followed after a stunned moment. I could tell they weren't going to leave me alone, so I waved my hand and said "Proceed."

This snapped everyone but Hermione out of it. Hermione had that determined gleam in her eye that meant we would talk about this later.

Timothy asked in a tone of awe "What was that all about? What language was that?"

"That was the Dragon Tongue." I replied. "And the words were the chorus of my favorite song. Not a riddle at all. Wasn't it supposed to be a riddle?"  
Timothy laughed. "To everyone else, it was. Mind telling me what the words translate to?"

"Here's what they mean. 'Dragonborn! Dragonborn! By his honor is sworn! To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout, when they hear Triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!' Now I'm going to bed." With that, I headed to my dorms, which triggered the rest of the first years following suit.

I closed my eyes, and pressed the gem on the center of a ring I had carried with me. My uncle's voice began to sing a lullaby that he and my mother came up with. My eyes slowly closed to the tune of the Ballad of the Rising Dragon.

Chapter End


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There are two factors in the reason that this story is currently on a SHORT hiatus. The BIG one is that I'm moving out of my parents' home. This has put a lot of stress on me, and I find myself staring at the page trying to figure out a Herbology Lesson plan. I'm having quite a bit of trouble figuring out what gets taught when in several classes. I have weaseled out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, simply because I CANNOT see my version of Harry put up with the utter lack of anything combat-ready, or even very combat-useful, the act about being scared of his own stories, and the fake stutter. Harry will be using Self-study for the Defense. If there are any Harry Potter authors reading my story, I would appreciate the privilege of using their notes on lesson plans. Please send the notes to me either in a private message or to my email address of FORASTIO350 Gmail. Thank you.

The other factor in the reason is that I was researching the Harry Potter official sites in hopes of finding a Ravenclaw schedule. As it turns out, such a schedule simply does not exist. In light of this, I had to invent one that didn't conflict with the cannon schedule, a task made harder by the fact that I recently lost my copy of The Philosopher's Stone, so I had to look up the Gryffindor Schedule, which ironically enough was EVERYWHERE.

In the immortal words of Sven's mother "It was a dragon! You'll see. It'll kill us all and then you'll believe me!"

Dragoness' Mate


	10. First Day of Classes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am back. My move away from my parents was postponed for a while (stupid bureaucracy). I'm sorry for the delay, and I'll get right on writing. I hope to publish at least one more chapter besides this one before I move. There may be a delay in the publishing after Chapter 10, due mostly to settling in and possible internet issues. On another note, I wish to thank my reviewers, particularly StephBX, who suggested I invert the Gryffindor schedule. That's what I ended up doing. Here is the schedule for first year Ravenclaws that I will be following for the rest of first year.

 **Monday:** 11:00-12:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts (S); 14:00-14:45 - Herbology (G); 16:00-16:45 - History (G )  
 **Tuesday:** 00:00-01:45 - Astronomy(S); 16:00-16:45 - History (G); 17:00-17:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts (S)  
 **Wednesday:** 9:00-10:45 - Charms (G); 14:00-14:45 –Transfiguration (S); 15:00-15:45 - Herbology (G )  
 **Thursday:** 10:00-10:45 – Transfiguration (S); 12:00-12:45 - Charms (G); 14:00-14:45 - Herbology (G)  
 **Friday:** 13:00 – 14:45- Potions(H)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

September 2nd, 1991

10:58 AM

Hogwarts  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom

Harry POV

I have to say it. The people who invented staircases that would move while you were on them were one hundred percent INSANE! Seriously, how are normal people supposed to get anywhere on time when the last set of stairs to your destination would suddenly lead somewhere else entirely! And that wasn't the worst of it, oh no. You could be in SIGHT RANGE of your destination and suddenly a WALL would appear between you and your target! If I were not a dragon with the full power of the **THU'UM** (Voice), I would not have made it to class even this measly two minutes before class starts. I honestly almost expected that at some point I would have to break out my Suthurviing form JUST to get to class on time. I also expected to be amongst the first ones here, but I wasn't. The professor was slumped at his desk, apparently asleep. Most of the class was here already. I noticed that there was a vacant seat by Hermione. I walked right up to her, looked her in the eye, and said "Why didn't you tell me that this world used a different alphabet?"

She had the decency to look embarrassed. "You use the same language, and your written language looks the same as ours, so I assumed your alphabet was the same. Sorry."

That was a good reason, I guessed. "I suppose I don't have to prank you after all. A shame, I had the perfect one planned out. Ah well, I suppose I could always switch your books with blank copies at some later date." The look on her face was priceless, as was her quick check of her books. What was even better was that most of my housemates did the same quick check. I'd have to remember that.

Then the bell rang, and Professor Quirrel woke up and began to teach us. Five minutes in and I could already tell that this class was a complete joke and an utter waste of my time. The realization that I would have to spend over an hour and a half in this classroom taught by That was probably the reason I had this outburst. "Excuse me, Professor Phony." Thanks to my draconic hearing, I could hear Draco sniggering at Quirrel's new name from seven rows behind me. "I think I'm in the wrong class. The timetable says I should be in Defense against the Dark Arts. This is the How Not to Fake a Stutter class."  
"W-W-What D-D-Do you-u-u Mean-n-n, M-M-Mr. S-S-Suthurving?"

"First, your fake stuttering is getting on my nerves. Stop it. Second, you refuse to teach anything even remotely combat-useful." I said with disdain.

"F-F-Fake?!" Professor Phony interrupted.

"Real stutterers stutter at either the beginning or the end of a word. Nobody stutters both." I replied. "Furthermore, you interrupted me. My final reason for why you are not fit to teach anyone anything about defending themselves is that you sound as if you're scared of your own exploits. NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND IS SCARED OF A MONSTER THEY ALREADY KILLED!"

Professor Phony fell forwards in a pretend faint. At that point, I got up. "I don't know about you guys." I said to the class "But I've got better things to do then waiting for that phony to wake up. Namely, figuring out how you're supposed to navigate this place. I'd get more done with self-study than coming back to this abysmal class." With my piece said, I left. All of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw came with me, shaking their heads in disgust at Professor Phony.

September 2nd, 1991

2:00 pm

Hogwarts Grounds

Greenhouses

Harry POV

This class was easier to get too, mainly because it was outside of the castle. Once I managed to get outside, the shifting castle didn't try to move between me and my destination anymore. I was half expecting it to keep itself between me and the greenhouse. Thankfully for the castle and its inhabitants, this did not happen. If it had, I'd have seriously considered Shouting myself into Suthurviing and flying over the castle. If that hadn't worked, I'd have probably destroyed it till it stopped moving. In any case, Professor Sprout started the class easy, learning about the various methods of caring for plants both magical and mundane. The class was informative and she made it fun, turning the various potting methods into a competition, with the first to master it getting 5 house points. Neville Longbottom won twenty points from this. The forty five minutes flew by, and I could tell Neville felt really pleased with himself. He also smelled nervous. I asked him why he was nervous after class, and what he said shocked me.

"I'm almost a squib, and not very brave. I don't fit in with most of Gryffindor, and I don't have any friends yet." He admitted, shame coloring his voice.

"A Squib?" I asked.

"It means a person born of two wizards who doesn't have any magic of their own." He whispered, sounding even more ashamed, and smelling frightened.

"And you think that you're a squib? What utter rubbish." I said. He looked at me in astonishment, hope clear in his eyes and scent. "Whatever your problem is, it isn't that you lack power. You absolutely reek of magicka. Seriously, I've met Altmer who don't have even half as much power as you."

"Err, Altmer? What's an Altmer?" came the predictable question  
"A high elf. They're born with higher magicka levels than any other mortal race, and they are highly adept at the magical arts. They can also call on the power of Highborn, which regenerates their magicka at a super-accelerated speed."

"I've never heard of any elves other than house elves. Are you making this up?" Neville asked cautiously.

"Just because you haven't heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist." I replied. "Anyway, it's rather likely that they don't have any colonies here on earth."

"Oh." Neville said. He seemed rather hesitant to do so, but he visibly gathered himself and asked "What did you mean about smelling my magic?"  
I looked around quickly, searching for prying ears. Not finding any, I whispered one of my secrets to Neville. "A dragon retains heightened senses even in human form. Perhaps someday I'll show you my dragon form, but not now. My dragon form is too large to be unnoticed."

Neville looked at me like something just clicked, but he smelled astonished. "So that's why you got so mad at Ron when he said what he did about dragons! You're a dragon animagus. If you don't mind me asking, how'd you become an animagus at age eleven?"  
"I'll tell you some other time." After I've researched what an Animagus is. "For now, let's just get to class."

September 2nd, 1991

4:10 PM

Hogwarts History Corridor

History Classroom

Harry POV

I had been in this class for ten minutes, and I could already tell that this class would be trying to my patience. Serana had taught me the history of Nirn as far back as she could remember, and that had been extremely enjoyable. She was able to delve deeply into historical cause and effect, and she could usually show how events of the past linked to current events. So when I found out that history here was taught by a ghost, I thought they would operate along the same principle. Boy, was I ever mistaken! The ghost's lecture were the most boring thing I'd ever heard! I had to fight to stay awake, and I was sorely tempted to roast this ghost in order to force the Hogwarts Management to find a real history teacher. The rest of the class was asleep, sans Hermione, who already knew everything about my origins anyway. I was gathering energy to Shout the menace away when Hermione noticed, dived in front of me, and grabbed my mouth. I couldn't Shout this ghostly sleep pill without hurting Hermione, something I was not and would never be prepared to do. So, I let my gathered energy dissipate. A shame, I was looking forward to roast ghost. I ended up losing my battle with sleep, waking up only when Hermione poked me in the head after class. I hoped the ghost wouldn't be this boring every time.

September 2nd, 1991

7:00 pm

Ravenclaw Tower

Common Room

Harry POV

Since astronomy was tonight, Hermione and I decided to head to bed directly after dinner. Dinner had ended an hour ago, though we had finished half an hour before the official end of dinner, and it had taken the entire time to get to the Ravenclaw Tower. This time, the knocker did give us a real riddle. "Nails in my belly, trees on my back, weight in my belly, feet I do lack. What am I?"

It only took a moment for me to determine that what the riddle was talking about. "A ship" I answered, simultaneously hearing Hermione say the same. The knocker nodded and opened the door.

The Ravenclaw library was filled with older students, studying for their own classes. Hermione and I split at the base of the stairs to our dorms, which were much more sensible stairs (they didn't move.) In any case, I swiftly headed to the bedchambers for the first year boys, which were at the top of the stairs. Closing my eyes, I settled down in the bed I had chosen last night. I Channeled a bit of magicka into a ring my uncle had made. It would shock you just enough to wake you up at a specified time. What time it woke you up depended on how much magicka you put into it. Upon setting it for 11:00 PM, I swiftly went to sleep.

September 2rd, 1991

11:55 PM

Astronomy tower

Outside the Observatory

Harry POV

Upon arriving, I noticed Draco standing at the door. At his side stood two witches and a wizard, all of them Slytherins, two who was unfamiliar, and the other I recognized from the train. "Hey!" yelled Pansy upon seeing Hermione and I "I thought you two were employees of the Malfoys! Yet here you two are in Hogwarts robes. Ravenclaw, too. Care to tell me why Lucius Malfoy employed two first years?"

I could see Draco thinking fast. I was about to answer for Draco when an idea lit into his eyes. "He hired them to make sure I had a well-rounded group of friends."

"But they're not Slytherins!" Pansy screamed "In fact, I'm pretty sure they're either Half-bloods, or worse, mudbloods, judging by their names given at the sorting ceremony. You shouldn't be hanging out with those of bad breeding." She sneered at us here.

I could see Draco panicking. Not wanting him to say something he'd regret, I intervened. "Even if we were of what you call 'bad breeding,' it wouldn't mean that we are useless, or even a bad influence. No society can survive, much less grow, in complete isolation, no matter how strong the individuals are. A fresh perspective, or perhaps an injection of new ideas, is what muggleborns bring to the table. If I may be so bold, the biggest problem that purebloods have with muggleborns is that they have no idea what the traditions and etiquette of the purebloods even are, much less the reason behind them."

Hermione perked up. "Exactly, and in such a situation, it's a given that we're going to step on a bunch of social land mines."

Pansy looked confused. "Land mines?"

"A muggle weapon of war." Hermione explained "Pressure triggered explosives that are buried in loose soil. They're usually buried in clusters, known as a minefield, around a strategic location. Anyone who steps on the ground where they're buried gets blown up. The side that planted them keeps a map of where they are so as to not blow themselves up accidentally."

"Sounds gruesome." Said the unknown Slytherin wizard.

"And very deadly." Hermione replied.

"And you're saying that pureblood customs are a minefield?" The unknown Slytherin witch. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I can see where you're coming from, though. To someone who doesn't know them, they would be very dangerous. My name's Daphne Greengrass."

The unknown Slytherin wizard introduced himself as Blaise Zabini.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaise and Daphne." Hermione replied "I'm Hermione Granger."

Blaise and Daphne winced slightly. Daphne spoke up. "Yeah, that's one of those land mines. In most pureblood circles, you don't refer to someone by their first name unless you're close friends. We just met."

Hermione reddened. "Oh. My apologies, Greengrass, Zabini. I didn't mean to offend you"

"You know Granger, that minefield analogy makes everything the muggleborns say and do make a lot more sense." Zabini replied "I'm not offended."

"And neither am I." Greengrass said with a slight smile.

Pansy looked contemplative. "Umm, I'm going to go find Millicent. I need to think on this." With that, she left.

Draco looked upset. "I hope she doesn't write to my father. He won't be happy about this."

"What is meant to happen will happen" I said with a sad smile. "The best thing you can do is to focus on the here and now, and roll with the punches as they come. If you worry about the arrow that could hit in the future, you might miss the sword at your neck."

Draco nodded. "Say, I was meaning to ask you. The computers in 2001 a space odyssey. Are muggles really capable of making objects like them?"  
Hermione shook her head. "No, they can't make computers anywhere near that advanced, but they are working on it. The computers of today are the size of small boxes, and can only 'think,' for lack of a better word, in ways that they have already been programmed. Unlike Hal, they are incapable of improvisation. However, they excel at tasks that involve set formulas, such as the field of mathematics. They can calculate things like algebra in a matter of seconds once all the data has been put in. Furthermore, they are designed to be able to take massive amounts of raw data and turn it into comprehensive statistics in a handful of seconds. There are also capable of producing games that are far more intricate than any board game. These games can involve anything that the creators can imagine, from exploration to sports. That being said, no video game can deviate from their preprogrammed choices."

I heard Draco breathe a small sigh of relief. I could understand. I personally had some rather deep misgivings on how easily the scientists of the muggle world shared incredibly dangerous knowledge with leaders, especially those who were warlike. Sharing dangerous knowledge should always be done with utmost caution, and then only after at least most of the effects were known. It also worried me that very few scientists would even admit that knowledge was a trap, much less how lethal the knowledge trap was to both the seeker of knowledge and those around them. "So, how do you like the books? Which one is your favorite?" I asked, shaking my head to clear those thoughts.

Draco's eyes lit up, and he answered "Definitely Star Wars. Did the muggles really make the entire trilogy into moving pictures? I think I'd like to see them."

"Yes they did. We'll take you to see them over the Christmas holidays, if you want." I said with a smile. Draco nodded fervently. At this point, Greengrass and Zabini nudged us into the observatory.

Thankfully, Professor Sinistra understood the inconvenience of having to interrupt sleep. She told the class that as soon as we had completed the assignment, we could leave and go back to bed. Evidentially, the positions of the stars and moon affected most rituals and several advanced potions. For whatever reason, she did not mention the science of navigation, and how the stars could tell you exactly where you were at any given time. When I mentioned it, she seemed surprised, and promised to look into it. In any case, the assignment was to track the course of Alpha Centauri, which was apparently the third most common celestial body to affect potions, and a factor in nearly all rituals. My dragon side helped me tremendously, as dragon eyesight is in large part based on tracking small objects. We could also see heat if we wished by closing a special membrane over our eyes. Both of these were quite useful for hunting from the air. Hermione called the spectrum of heat infrared. In any case, I finished my assignment before anyone else, and was dismissed. I swiftly went back to Ravenclaw Tower and passed out on the bed.

Chapter end


	11. Letters from home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

September 4th, 1991

8:00 AM

Great Hall

Hogwarts

Harry POV

It was breakfast when my first letters from home came. The owl, whom after many rejected names, had finally accepted the name **ODUS** (Snowy). Odus had brought four letters, and they were bundled in one of her claws. I noticed one of them had a bright red envelope addressed to **DII BRIINAHKUL** and shook my head. Uncle absolutely loved theatrics, and discovering that wizards had made it possible for you to send letters with your voice recorded inside would be just his kind of prank. Everyone was looking at me strangely, undoubtedly wondering what I could have possibly done in three days to warrant a howler. Their strange looks increased when it began to speak in a language none of them (Sans Hermione) knew. Just as I suspected, my uncle's voice came out in his most intimidating tones, which made the actual contents of the letter much funnier **"DREM YOL LOK, DII BRIINAHKUL. ZU'U HIND DAAR PEL SIIV HI PRUZAH. LOOST HI WAHL NAAN FAHDON NU? DAHMAAN, NAAN PRUZAH FAHDON FEN KOS BALAAN DO FIN ZOK ZIN DAAR AAN ZEYMAHZIN WAH FIN KULKUL DO BORMAHU. DREH HI LAAN ZU'U WAH MEYZ NAAN FAAS DO AAN MAAR VONUZ DOVAH GAAF BO NAAK NIIN? LOS HI KO NAAN HEVNORAAK? LOS NII BALAAN NII? DAHMAAN WAH ZAAN DII THU'UM FOD HI LAAN AAK. AAL FIN VEN HORVUTAH HIN VIING."** (Hello, my nephew. I hope this letter finds you well. Have you made any friends yet? Remember, any good friend must be worthy of the great honor of being a companion to the grandson of Akatosh. Do you want me to make anyone afraid of a terrible invisible dragon ghost coming to eat them? Are you in any trouble? Was it worth it? Remember to call my shout if you need help. May the wind catch your wings.)

The howler then began to play the sound of my uncle's fake menacing chuckle, then my uncle roared. Then the howler fell flat.

The second letter was from Ogmund and Jzargo. It was much shorter, stating merely "If you let your skills fall by the wayside, I will let Jzargo will borrow your wand. You know how he is about returning things, especially things that could make him a more powerful wizard." Here Jzargo grabbed the letter and pen to write "Wands sound too much like a crutch. If Jzargo finds that you've been using this crutch too much, Jzargo will fireball your bed and give you a hairball to sleep on."

The third letter was from Aunt Jadeera. In it, she said "A **THU'UM** can be transferred using howlers. If I hear you've been abusing The Voice, you will be punished severely. Keep an eye on him, Hermione. If you think he's abusing his gifts, let me know. Oh, and be sure to include the entire situation. If you don't, and I will know if you don't, then expect to be Shouted yourself by your parents." Then the howler fell flat.

The final letter was from Serana. I had written to her about the embarrassment that was Professor Phony, and the sleep hazard that was Professor Binns. I was willing to take any advice she had to offer, but what she told me about Binns was astonishing. She said she thought the ghost was bored. HE was bored! Reading further though, I had to agree with her logic. I'd be bored too if I had to teach the same thing every day for the past three hundred years. She suggested that I take him off the beaten path by asking questions. I decided I'd try it. It couldn't hurt, after all.

I finished breakfast as quickly as I could, then hurried to Charms Class. If I didn't figure out how to navigate this place soon, I would probably go insane with rage.

September 4th, 1991

8:59 AM

Charms Classroom

Hogwarts

Harry POV

I am beginning to think that Hermione is pranking me. Or maybe she is just teleporting to where she needs to go. Possibly both. Seriously, how is she navigating this Divines-forsaken realm of Sheogorath known as Hogwarts?! I left the great hall before her, and she arrives at the classroom before me. I rushed to a seat just as the professor walked in. He was incredibly small. Furthermore, judging by some of his features and his magicka signature, he was obviously a manmer, and the only race of true mer here was the Dwemer. I made a mental note to come to him with any and all questions that would undoubtedly arise. As a manmer, he'd undoubtedly have learned Nirnian magic from whichever of his parents was a Dwemer and he obviously had a good grasp of Earth Magic to be a professor at a school teaching said Earth Magic. Therefore, he would know the differences between the two types better than anyone.

He started us out with creating a light. He said the incantation was Lumos, and to put it out was Nox. His lecture on the need of incantation was confusing, however. So much so that I decided to ask this question. "Why are the incantation and wand necessary?" All sound in the room silenced for several minutes, until the silence was broken by the clapping of the professor. "Oh, well done. Well done indeed. I suppose you won't be satisfied by the placating yet completely false explanations that we usually foist upon students?" At my affirmative nod, he smiled and said "You have just stumbled across a very advanced spellcrafting question. The truth is this. The incantation is irrelevant, and furthermore, the wand itself is not necessary at all. The wand's purpose is to be an amplifier of your power. We use Latin sounding incantations simply because of tradition. To be sure, the tone and pitch of the words you use have been proven to affect the outcome of the spell in some empirical studies, but the words themselves? They can be anything. A true master of the spell can create a light without a sound. Watch" Without further ado, Professor Flitwick made his wand glow simply by saying "Light up." He quickly canceled the spell by saying "Off", then made his wand glow without uttering a syllable. Finally he put his wand away and made his hand glow for a few moments by sheer concentration. Everyone was extremely impressed with Professor Flitwick. Then he said "I don't expect you to achieve my level of mastery anytime soon, but if you complete your assignment, you may work on getting your wand to glow without the incantation."

Hermione was the first to get her wand to glow without the incantation, having skipped trying with it. "Oh well done!" Flitwick said with a proud beam. "Take 20 points to Ravenclaw." I was pretty close behind, getting the tip of my finger to glow using the given incantation. "Very well done! Take 30 points to Ravenclaw." Was Flitwick's response. I could feel my wand's approval. Then, astonishingly enough, I heard a voice coming from my wand, one that spoke in the dragon tongue. " **HIN FEN LOST INHUS**." (Your will has mastery) it said simply.

Flitwick obviously heard something, because he jumped and looked at me with great scrutiny. "Your wand has now accepted you as its master. Impressive, especially for one so young and with so very little training under his belt. Odd though, I've never heard that language, nor have I heard of a regular wand using any language to communicate its acceptance. Tell me, what is its core?"

"It's a triple core wand, with basilisk eye, wyvern venom, and Pheonix feather."

"My apologies, I just mislead you slightly." Flitwick said, excitement and slight relief clear in his scent. "I'm afraid only one of these cores has given you its loyalty, and that is the wyvern venom. I've heard of multi-core wands gaining full awareness, which is why most wandmakers don't use more than one core. The loyalty of the other two cores you will have to gain at another time. Still, you will find that transfiguration, combat, and elemental magic will come to you much quicker now."

I remained collected on the outside, but inside I was absolutely ecstatic. Until I noticed that the other Ravenclaws, sans Hermione, were looking at me with jealousy, and I could smell their hatred of how badly I was trouncing their book-learning overclouding their rational minds. Neville was having trouble, so I used a Magicka Pulse just as he made an attempt. "Hey, Neville." I called.

"Y…Yes?" He stuttered, shocked that I had called him out.

"I just saw your try. You've got the skill down pat, but your magic looks like it's trying to push itself through a brick. Try it without the wand. It'll probably work better." I said encouragingly.

"Umm, okay Harry." Neville said uncertainly. He pushed his magic exactly the same way he did with his wand, but this time channeling it in the air above his hand. This time, a ball of light almost half as bright as sunlight appeared. "SWEET MERLIN'S GALLOPING GARGOYLES!" He exclaimed in surprise, this emotion causing the light to brighten to moonlight intensity. "Hahahahahaha! I did it! I actually did it!"

"Oh well done! Well done indeed! Take 40 points to Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom. And Harry, take five points to Ravenclaw for helping a fellow student."

Neville was in an unshakably good mood for the rest of the day, his face and scent radiating happiness. About three quarters of the rest of the class managed to get the spell to work with the old incantation, only a handful even trying to change said incantation at all. Ron didn't even get a minor glow. Ron left the class in a foul mood.

September 4th, 1991

1:59 PM

Transfiguration Classroom

Hogwarts

Harry POV

How? How is she doing this? I _KNOW_ that she left lunch almost half an hour after I did, and she is STILL here before me! It is so infuriating that I almost considered swallowing my pride and asking her just how she is doing this monumental task. Almost. Dragons are very prideful, after all. In any case, the professor was not here yet. There was a cat on the professor's desk, though. I took a deep breath, then recoiled in shock at what my nose was telling me. The cat had the same scent as the professor! A subtle Magicka Pulse told me that the cat had the same Magicka signature as the professor. Though perhaps it wasn't as subtle as I'd thought, because Professor McGonagall looked at me oddly when it passed over her. In any case, the class began at that moment when the last student, Pansy Parkinson, rushed into class. "Oh good. Just made it. And plus, Professor McGonagall isn't here yet, so I can take my time choosing a seat."

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to shift out of her cat form. "Don't take too long Ms. Parkinson. I do have a class to run."

Pansy squealed, leaped in terror, and did a midair 180. "Where did you come from?!" Then she noticed the missing cat. She paled and spluttered, shifting between options in her mind, then settled on "Please don't turn me into a cat."  
"And what is so wrong with being a cat?" Professor McGonagall asked in a very good imitation of intimidation. It would have fooled even me if I couldn't smell her amusement.

"N…Nothing!" Pansy stuttered "Not a thing! I just don't want to eat mice! Not that you eat mice, it's just that cats eat mice, and you're a cat, so I …"  
"I'll have you know that mice are delicious!" McGonagall said angrily. "As well as being good for you, and excellent sport!" McGonagall was snapped back to reality by the laughter that came from most of the boys and disgusted sounds coming from the girls. She reddened for a moment, then gathered herself and said "And if any of you tell anyone about my mouse-hunting habits, and I will know if you tell anyone, I will turn all of your food into maggots until further notice." I could feel the smugness coming from her. I could really see that threat stopping the Hogwarts rumor mill from picking up on this, so I could understand her smugness.

Then Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and began a safety lecture. She did a practical demonstration, turning her desk into a pig. Unfortunately, she told us that we wouldn't be doing anything that big for some time. Then she gave us matchsticks to turn into needles. Hermione made hers a needle just before the end of class, which earned her five points. Professor McGonagall had said "Class Dismi…

"Got it!" I shouted, presenting a perfect needle.

"Well done!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, pride evident in her tone. "Five points to Ravenclaw. Class dismissed."

This time, I would keep a close eye on Hermione. I'd follow her every move until she led me to her secret key to navigating this… Wait a minute, where'd she go?

…

…

…

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Chapter end

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently came to a huge realization. As things stand right now, the side of goodness and niceness is far and away too powerful, as in Superman without Kryptonite style powerful. Even discounting Harry's great strength, his allies include the Dovahkiin AND Alduin AND Hermione's greybeard parents AND Serana, for crying out loud! So I have to even the odds. I was stuck for a while until I remembered the Daedra, more specifically the Daedric Princes, and thought of having Voldermort basically cause the Oblivion Crisis on Earth. This will NOT happen until at least year 2, more likely year 3, due to Voldermort realizing that he is completely and totally outmatched. So, as I haven't completely planned out beyond first year, I'm giving my readers two choices.

First Choice: When does Voldermort realize that he is completely outgunned, and find the daedra to fix this?

OPTION 1: Second Year after the Basilisk.

OPTION 2: Summer after second year.

OPTION 3: Summer after first year.

OPTION 4: Beginning of third year.

Second Choice: Which of these Daedric Princes does Voldermort summon, and in what order?

OPTION A: Boethiah  
OPTION B: Mehrunes Dagon

OPTION C: Molag Bal


	12. News, Pranks, and Flying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

September 6th, 1991

8:00 AM

Great Hall

Hogwarts

Hermione POV

Draco was heading towards Ravenclaw table, his face grim, and a newspaper in his hand. Without a word, he handed it to Harry and me. The headline made my dragon blood boil, and I could only imagine what it was doing to Harry.

 _PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES CUSTODY_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

The article started out bad, and went straight to worse.

 _Yesterday, while awaiting trial, Peter Pettigrew, wanted for betraying the Potters to You-know-who, the attempted Murder of a student on his way to Hogwarts for the first time, and use of an unforgivable curse, used his rat animagus form to slip under the door to his cell. Once out, he grabbed the wand of one of his guards and killed them both with a cutting curse to the neck. These two murders have been added to his charges. Due to his escape, he was sentenced guilty without the right to defend himself. He is considered armed and dangerous. If you see him, please contact the DMLE and approach with extreme caution._

 _For details on his trial, turn to page 7_

 _For a detailed description of Pettigrew's animagus form, turn to page 13_

Funny, I'd have expected that he would have an outburst by…

 **(a/n The following three paragraphs contain a very graphic death threat. If you do not want to read this, please skip to the bold END)**

"THAT (expletive removed) (Expletive removed) (Expletive removed) (Expletive removed) (Expletive removed) RAT! WHEN I FIND THAT SON OF A (Expletive removed), I'M GOING TO NAIL HIS (Expletive removed) TO HIS (Expletive removed) AND MAKE HIM (Expletive removed) (Expletive removed) UNTIL HE (Expletive removed) EATS IT, THEN (Expletive removed) HIS (Expletive removed) UNTIL HE VOMITS ALL OF THE (Expletive removed) FOOD HE'S EATEN IN THE PAST SEVEN YEARS, FORCE HIS (Expletive removed) ORGANS OUT OF HIS (Expletive removed) BODY, THEN (Expletive removed)…"

"Hey Draco, do you think I should stop him?" I asked  
"Are you kidding? I'm learning all sorts of new threats to use on my enemies." I looked over to him and saw him frantically scribbling away in a notebook that he had produced from nowhere at all.

"… (Expletive removed) (Expletive removed) (Expletive removed) UNTIL HE (Expletive removed) BEGS FOR (Expletive removed) OBLIVION, THEN I WILL SHOVE HIS FILTHY (Expletive removed) SOUL INTO THE (Expletive removed) SOUL CAIRN, SO THAT HE CAN SUFFER THROUGH A (Expletive removed) ETERNITY OF (Expletive removed) BOREDOM! THEN, I SHALL BURN HIS (Expletive removed) BODY AND FORCE HIS (Expletive removed) SOUL OUT OF THE (Expletive removed) SOUL CAIRN, SO THAT HE CAN GO STRAIGHT TO THE (Expletive removed) HARSHEST REALMS OF (Expletive removed) OBLIVION THAT I CAN (Expletive removed) FIND!"

 **(END)**

"Harry! Do not presume to befoul the air. It doesn't suit you." I said calmly

"You have no idea just how angry I am, Hermione." He near growled

"I'm just as angry as you are, but you don't see me shouting that I'm going to resort to bloody murder and necromancy in public."

Harry blinked. Then he looked around and noticed that everyone but me and Draco, who was finishing his notes that were now titled "Threats to use on Most Hated People" was backing away from him. He took a deep breath and said "Sorry, I let my anger get the better of me. Rest assured, I wouldn't actually do most of the things I said I'd do, even to my worst enemy."

Professor Dumbledore had a greenish tint to his face, but it lessened at Harry's admission. I could tell something was still bothering the headmaster, but I didn't expect him to ask what was on his mind. However, when he called Harry and me to the head table, I began to get nervous. However, it was unwise to anger someone so powerful over something so trivial as being called to dine with him, so we went. The headmaster tapped his wand to his chair three times, and a cone of magical energy surrounded the segment of the table that we were at. "Harry, my boy, I noticed you said you wouldn't do most things on your list. What would you do, if you had an enemy at your mercy?"

"Is this truly a good conversation to have in the middle of the great hall?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I just cast a privacy ward. No one outside the three of us will hear anything be said as more than a whispering buzz. Now Harry, please answer my question."

"I'd kill him, of course." Harry said. I nodded to show that I would do the same.

"But Harry, you're too young to have blood on your hands." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.  
Harry laughed humorlessly. "I've already got blood on my hands. Hermione can testify to one of my kills, as he and two other thugs, whom I crippled, would have killed her if I hadn't." I nodded in affirmation "Worse, they would have forced themselves on her, and that was something I could not have borne, not when I could do something about it. The other two I don't count solely because they might have been found, but rest assured, they will not assault anyone else ever again. Not with their spines shattered. But I unfortunately have two more sentient kills to my name. You see, about a year before I met Hermione I was kidnapped by a group who wanted to ensure that the dragons my uncle commands would attack their enemies and not them. I managed to kill two of them before they overwhelmed me, and these two corpses identified my attackers to my uncle. He destroyed the Aldmeri capital, and told the survivors that only my safe release before the week was out would prevent another major population center from suffering the same fate.

"Harry, my boy, killing is bad." Dumbledore said in a tone that brokered no arguments.  
"Not if they're trying to kill you. Would I go around murdering people for getting on my nerves, no, of course not. However, sometimes it's the only way to keep those I love safe. Does killing those who want nothing more than to kill, maim, or torture you and those you care about in order to prevent said evil actions make you evil? Absolutely not. It just means that you want to survive the encounter."

"You should forgive them."

Harry shook his head. "The only people who can be redeemed are those that want to be. Those who are unrepentantly evil should not be afforded mercy, for they will stab you in the back if you give them even the slightest opportunity to do so. By no means does this mean that we should sink to their level, but a relatively painless death on the battlefield is a better fate than any they would give us. Tell me Professor, if you had a chance to kill Voldermort before he rose to power, would you decide that one damned life was worth the lives of the thousand innocents he killed?"  
Dumbledore opened his mouth, then closed it and sighed. "If I had the opportunity and the certain knowledge that his future was unalterable, then yes, I suppose I would. Still, if I had the chance to go back and guide him down the straight and narrow path, with the knowledge that I really could redeem him, then that is what I'd choose to do."

Harry nodded. "And that is what makes you better than him. Now, I do believe that my breakfast is getting cold. May I be excused?"

"Of course, you are both dismissed."

I quickly finished my breakfast, sipped one of the invisibility potions that I had stocked up on and snuck out of the great hall before Harry noticed I was missing. The shout of "DAMNIT DARN DING DONG DANGIT!" from him was most satisfying. I had stolen some parchment on the second day from the Weasley twins that they made the mistake of keeping separate from the rest of their parchment. I had examined it with a magicka pulse, and to my surprise, I found that it had a passphrase. This passphrase revealed itself to me when I had gotten a paper cut from it. I had been intrigued to find that the thing had been made with a Shout, which means that Harry's mother must have been heavily involved in its creation. I had finally managed to make a copy for myself, though my copy only had a you are here dot and a Harry dot due both to me only being a dovahkiin instead of a full dragon and what my dragon soul called "My silly mortal morals." Now I was going to see what the Weasley twins were willing to do to have their map of Hogwarts back. My dragon soul was simultaneously thrumming with the thought of what we could get the notorious pranksters to do and laughing her tail off at the prank on Harry. Who knew dragons could have such a big funny bone? I had left a note to the twins in one of their pockets, saying to meet me at the first floor boy's bathroom, and warned them to come alone and leave their wands at the door where I could see them or "a certain parchment" will be burned. I had signed it S. S. Oh, I wish I could see their faces when they…

"WHAT THE FLYING MERLIN'S HAIRY SAGGY BALLSACK!"

Hearing them would do!

September 6th, 1991

9:00 AM

First floor Boys Bathroom

Hogwarts

Hermione POV

The Weasley twins arrived a mere two minutes after I did, highly impressive without their map. I had drunk another invisibility potion be closer to the door, in order to hear them better. They had evidently not talked to each other beforehand, because the one I hadn't planted the note on asked his twin "alright, we're here, now what's this about George?"

"Fred, we have been screwed. Snape stole the map."

"He what?!"

"And now he is ransoming it back to us. I hope."  
"You're kidding…"  
"Brother, I wish I was. Take a look at the ransom note."

There was a shuffling of parchment and a moment of silence. "Well, brother, let's go. Maybe we can convince him to give it back."  
"And if not?"

"Well, then it was nice while it lasted. Our goose will be completely and utterly cooked."

At this point they entered the bathroom. I had vacated to one of the stalls. I heard two wands drop to the floor, heard footsteps, and waited a couple minutes until I was certain that they were away from their wands, then came out of the stall.

"Hullo, what have we here Gred?

"I believe it's an ickle firstie 'claw in the wrong bathroom, Forge."

"So, firstie 'claw, why…

"are you in…"

"The wrong bathroom?" they said together

"Because we have some business to discuss." I replied

"Someone you want pranked?"

"Oh, not someone I want pranked. More that I'm lost." I said sweetly "And I heard that you two know the castle better than most seventh years."  
"Sorry, kid, we'll have to talk some other time."

"An evil bat teacher will come in at any moment."

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to use this." With that I pulled out the Marauders Map, put my wand to it, and said the words I knew would get their attention. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Their eyes got incredibly wide, and their heads whipped around at such speed that I could have sworn it put them in danger of breaking their necks.

"George?"  
"Yes Fred?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so. It seems the thief was little miss innocent 'claw."  
"GIVE IT HERE!" they shouted simultaneously.

"This map is for sale, gentlemen"

"How much?" one of them sighed resignedly  
"My ugly-looking twin, why are you giving up the game?" Twin 2 asked Twin 1 incredulously  
"She's beaten us." Twin 1 said simply.

"My price is this. No pranks on Draco Malfoy, on me, or on Harry. If you decide to target Ravenclaw or Slytherin, then do not leave us out. That would attract too much suspicion, after all. However, you will inform us before you execute such a prank, and we will have veto power over said prank if it involves our house."

"We don't have a problem with you and Harry…"  
"But Draco's father is a death eater."  
"And he has suffered because of that fact as a child for years. Do you truly want to add to his suffering?"  
They thought about it, then said "You have a deal." I calmly gave them the map.  
"If you want" Said twin 2 "You can borrow the map to help you navigate."  
"That won't be necessary. I already made a copy."  
I left to the sweet sound of stunned silence.

September 6th, 1991

10:00 AM

Flying Area

Hogwarts Grounds

Hermione POV

My dragon soul had been anticipating this lesson with great eagerness. I guess I could understand, to a degree. Still, I was slightly worried about the safety of a broomstick. Only slightly, though, because I knew the become ethereal shout if I did fall. In any case, Madam Hooch took her class very seriously. She was about to clear us to fly when Neville lost his battle with nerves and launched into the air prematurely. Hooch was demanding he come down this instant, but I could tell he was losing his battle with his broom and was about to fall. So I launched my broom, ignoring Hooch, and slid under him just as he began to fall. I quickly caught his falling figure, but his momentum brought me off my broom. **"FEIM ZII GRON"** (fade spirit Bind) I shouted. Neville and I both became ghostlike in appearance and hit the ground without injury. Neville looked pretty shook up. Hooch took out her wand and examined us. Once I noticed the wave of magicka was from her, I quickly dispelled the shout. However, it undoubtedly gave her a brief reading of dragon magic. "come on you two. You don't seem to be harmed, but it would be best to have Poppy look you over anyway. If any of you take off before I get back, I'll see you expelled before you can say Quidditch."

With that, Neville and I were escorted out of the flying area and to the medical wing. I would have to make sure that the nurse here was trustworthy anyway, and this seemed like as good an excuse as any.

Chapter End

Author's Note: Firstly, I HAVE MOVED! Secondly, I am posting this on a public computer. I do not, and perhaps will not, have internet at home (who knew it was so expensive?), so updates will be more erratic than they used to be. Thirdly, is it legal to accept free will donations for writing fanfictions? If not, I'll probably have to get a job (Ick) or perhaps start actual work on a business idea I had, though I won't be ready for open market anytime soon. Finally, I wish to add Hermaeus Mora to the list of Daedric princes that might be summoned by Voldermort. I didn't get the impression from my dealings with him that he's the type to take over the world by force, but a reviewer pointed out that adding him would not only mean I could add Miraak to the bad guys, but also that Mora's in charge of forbidden knowledge, something Tommy Boy is incredibly fond of.


	13. Potions and Fluffy

**Author's note:** before I get any grief over Snape's attitude, hear me out. In my opinion, there are several factors that contribute to Snape's attitude in cannon. First, all the death eater children that are on good terms with their parents are in his Gryffindor Slytherin class. That means he has to act as vile as possible towards anything light, or they report to their parents that something fishy is going on with Snape. Second, the Gryffindors, and especially a Gryffindor Golden Boy like Harry, make a prime target for these actions. Third, Harry looks so much like his father, who let's face it, was a totally vicious bully to him in his formative years, results in a reactive predator/prey style fear, or perhaps even hatred, toward Harry. This is made worse by the fact that Harry is dressed exactly like his father, grooms himself like his father, and looks so exactly like his father that this prey fear associated with James Potter shifted, perhaps even subconsciously, onto Harry. And so, Snape burns bridges, and Harry makes no attempt to repair them. However, my Harry, due to not dressing the same, having better grooming habits, and most importantly, not having the last name Potter, doesn't evoke the prey fear as strongly. Furthermore, without slytherins reporting to death eater parents, he can afford to be a fairer teacher, even if the nature of potions demands strictness. Also, sorry for the short chapter and long delay. I got hit by a bus. It called itself real life. I don't like it. At all. Anyway, on to the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild

September 6th, 1991

11:00 Am

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Harry POV

Hermione was currently lecturing me. "So let me get this straight. After I left the flying yard, a Slytherin by the name of Theo Nott stole a trinket that Neville had dropped. So, rather than Shouting him to the ground, you decided to engage him on a broom of your own. Then, when he threw it, you figured said trinket was more important than your neck. So you dived after it, again not thinking to use a Shout, and caught it inches from the ground, then miraculously stopped short of breaking your legs and/or neck? And instead of being punished, you get offered a chance to try out for a school sports team early. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TEMPTED I AM TO SHOUT YOU INTO PIECES?!"

"yeah, yeah." I replied foolishly.

Hermione smirked. "My, I wonder what your uncle will say about this incident." That statement literally froze my blood and the smartass remark I was about to give died a horrible death on my lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell him." I breathed a sigh of relief. "If" What. "You turn down that chance. Your choice."

Needless to say, I turned down the chance at being on the quidditch team early. I gave many contrite and logical reasons, all of which were not my true reason. My uncle would have my hide for not fighting smart and using a Shout. I knew it. Hermione knew it. Anyone who had spent more than a day in the company of my uncle knew it. That's probably why she used that threat.

September 6th, 1991

1:58 PM

Hogwarts

Potions Classroom

Harry POV

I am now completely convinced. Hermione has figured out how to navigate this wretched place. I cannot describe how tempting it is to just buckle down and ask her how she's doing it. However, dragons are both prideful, and very, very stubborn. I decided to follow her around until I figured out exactly how she was doing this.

In any case, Professor Snape slammed the door open at that moment, his cloak billowing with a flourish, and proceeded to give a speech alluding to the superiority of potion-making to the "silly incantations and foolish wand-waving" of other branches of magic. I dutifully took notes on his speech. As he took role, he stumbled over my last name, so I corrected him with a calm voice. I didn't want to antagonize someone in charge of me as readily as I had Ron. I liked Hermione's name for him. His Royal Idiocy really suited Ron Weasley. However my attempt must not have been as polite as I'd hoped, because he sneered slightly. Then he saw my notes, and apparently thought better of immediately starting a fight. He was incredibly strict, and told us to "Be as careful as you can with the ingredients, I do not want to have to clean up after your stupidity." At first, I'd thought he was exaggerating, but his warnings turned out to be justified when Crabbe caused his potion to explode, giving him a borderline second degree burn on his arm. Professor Snape was furious, so he docked five points from Hufflepuff, and sent Crabbe and his partner to the healer. The Hufflepuffs were incredulous, and I could smell their indignation even over the horrid stenches of the potions we were making. I could understand to some degree. The point loss on top of the burns seemed a bit extensive. Still, I had seen that Crabbe had been fooling around and not paying attention to the ingredients, and if potion-making was truly as dangerous as it seemed, this was a monumentally stupid idea. The point loss and burns served its purpose. No one dared to mess around in his class after that.

The rest of the class passed without incident. My own potion was given an E. Now I just had to follow Hermione until …

…

…

AKATOSH DAMNIT! SHE DID IT AGAIN!

September 6th, 1991

7:00 pm

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Harry POV

Hermione and I were calmly eating dinner when Theo Nott showed up. "So, enjoying your last meal at Hogwarts?" He taunted

"Do you really want to spend your last meal at Hogwarts taunting me? It's completely up to you, but wouldn't it be better if you spent it saying goodbye to your friends?" I asked

Theo looked confused. "It isn't my last meal." He stated.

"Not very cunning, are you? Very well, I'll spell it out for you. How far away was Flitwick when he spoke up? Ten meters? Twenty? And how much longer than you was I in the air? Fifteen seconds? Thirty? There's no way he didn't see you as well, yet you're not in trouble, so why should I be?"

"Not Cunning?!" He asked incredulously. Then he gained a smirk. "We'll see about that. Meet me in the trophy room at midnight for an honor duel."

I was all set to continue to ignore the talky noises coming from the direction of Nott. However I made the mistake of sitting next to Stephen Cornfoot, who said "he accepts your challenge."

"Good. I'll see you there." With that, he stalked away.

I turned slowly towards my housemate. "Tell me Stephen. What in Oblivion made you accept that duel in my name?"

"Because by ignoring a challenge to an honor duel, he could have forced you to give him anything in exchange for the slight of up to six hundred galleons in value. He could also force you to end a friendship with anyone whose net value is less than that. Someone like Hermione, for example."  
I felt a chill run down my spine. Hermione smelled disbelieving, but nothing he said smelled like a lie. "In that case, you've done me a great service." I quickly wrote the word Air in the dragon tongue, then made three slashes across it in the pattern I would make with one of Suthurviing's claws. Then I gave the piece of parchment to Stephen "You may trade this in for any one reasonable service or task within my power. Fair warning though, copying that voids it."  
"Thank you." With that, Stephen left.

September 6th, 1991

11:59 PM

Hogwarts

Trophy Room

Harry POV

Hermione and I arrived at the trophy room, only to find it empty. We decided to wait for a few minutes, figuring he was lost, but then we heard the dreaded voice of Filch. "Sniff around Mrs. Norris, they've got to be here somewhere." We did the wise thing and fled. Then we came across a locked door. we could hear him closing, so Hermione cast a quick Alohomara, which caused the door to unlock and us to rush inside. We heard Filch pass, but I smelled a bunch of animalistic aggression. Slowly I turned around, and came face to snout with a gigantic three headed dog. Thinking quickly, I Shouted **RAAN THU'UM SULEYK** (animal voice ability) and spoke in canine. "Apologies, pack-friend, for intruding on your territory. We will leave in ten minutes, and are unlikely to come again."

The three headed elephant dog looked at us, then nodded. "Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles agrees, on the condition that you, Human-shaped-dragon-pup, negotiate more room for Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles, or at least let us take walks."  
"I will do my best, pack-friend Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles. If I cannot get you walks, than I will put you into a false sleep until they move you to more open lands."

"This is acceptable, Human-shaped-dragon-pup. We await your return."

Ten minutes later, we left. Filch was nowhere in sight, and we hurried to our dorms. The riddle was "You were going to have a nice tasty fish for dinner. However, your fish was stolen while you were cooking it. there are three possible culprits. Ravenclaw says she didn't touch your fish. Gryffindor says he saw Ravenclaw devour your fish. Hufflepuff admits to eating your fish. One of these scoundrels is lying to you. Who is it?"  
After a minute, I answered Ravenclaw. "correct. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff split your fish." Said the knocker and the door opened.

After a quick exchange, in which we realized that Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles was guarding something, Hermione and I parted ways.

Chapter end


	14. Consequences and Negotiations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Four things. First, I must give thanks to Trojan Seeress, for the idea of each of Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles' heads having their own name. I realized after I posted that I used the same names for the heads as she did, though her scene with Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles was quite different. If you want a laugh and a well done meeting Fluffy scene, go to her story, titled Son of the Dragon. Second, the polling for which daedric prince is going to be summoned is now over. I've decided to take a rather unique twist, with Voldermort sacrificing the soul shards of two of his horcruxes to summon Hermaeus Mora and Molag Bal. The remaining three will be Nagini, Slytherin's Locket, and an original horcrux. And third, though I don't remember where I got it from, the general idea of the howler's text was inspired by another fic. Finally, this will likely be the last filler chapter before the Halloween incident is tackled.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild

September 8th, 1991

9:00 AM

Great Hall

Hogwarts

Hermione POV

I had been wondering how Harry would deal with Nott not showing, but even I didn't predict this. As it was the first weekend of the schoolyear, the majority of Hogwarts sleeping in. About half of Slytherin House was present, including Draco. Odd, he wasn't here this early yesterday. He must be expecting something. When the mail came, everyone present was silenced when the howler envelope was delivered. Howlers were typically used to send errant children a message that what their actions were costing their parents a lot of resources. The public humiliation factor was a very good motivator to stop what you were doing. What made this one unusual was its destination. Slytherins preferred to settle things with their kids in a more civilized fashion, only using howlers when they had exhausted all other means of trying to curb their children. When it landed in front of Theo Nott, he quickly hid it under his plate in hopes of muffling it to inaudibility and paled considerably. His decision probably saved him from injury, but it cost him quite a bit of embarrassment when the howler Shouted **"FUS RO."** Theo's plate flew into his face, covering him with syrup and pancakes and shoving him away from the Slytherin table and onto the floor. Then the howler continued in English in the unmistakable voice of Suthurviing"To Theonot-cunning, I call you COWARD for hiding behind a magicless old man and the very rules you challenged me to break, I call you NAÏVE to think that I would let you get off without punishment, and I call you WITLESS for trying to deceive me! Let it be known that Theo Nott, the CRAVEN, forfeited the honor duel that he instigated! Have a nice day, fool."

A loud dragon roar and the crackle of flames was heard, and then the howler fell to the ground, leaving behind a shell shocked Hogwarts and a red faced Theo with his fancy robes on fire. He quickly smelled the burning silk, screamed, and stripped out of his robes like there was no tomorrow. He did not have any undergarments on, so he had to run naked all the way to the slytherin dungeons. Slytherin House was laughing the loudest, led by none other than Draco.

I turned towards Harry, my voice quiet yet cold as ice. "Harry. What would have happened if Nott hadn't put his plate on the howler?"

Harry looked confused, then realized I was talking about the Shout at the beginning. "Don't worry, I didn't put enough power into it to seriously hurt him. At most, it would have caused him to fly backwards into the wall hard enough to daze him. I honestly wasn't expecting him to react that fast."

That was an acceptable answer, I supposed. I nodded slightly and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was probably afraid of me telling his Aunt that he had abused the Voice. Hmm, note to self: add that to my list of threats.

September 11th, 1991

10:47 AM

Charms Classroom

Hermione POV

Harry and I had agreed that the best place to start in negotiations for Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles was with our head of house. We had hinted when we arrived just before class that we knew about the Cerberus and Flitwick had just about exploded. However, the other students began to arrive at that moment, and he had reluctantly put the matter aside until after class. However now that class was over, he had told us both to stay after. The last student had just left. Mount Flitwick erupted. "How do you know about Fluffy?!"  
"All of Gryffindor, about half of the students in Ravenclaw, and a quarter of the seventh years in Slytherin know about Fluffy." Harry Replied. "They've been daring each other to go see what the 'most painful death' warning was for. The only house that I know doesn't do that is Hufflepuff. I overheard about it and got curious. Don't worry, all I did was look in through the keyhole. Still, even from that small look, I could tell that Fluffy was in a room that was completely too small for an animal that size, especially if, as I suspect, it doesn't get out of that room at all."

"It appears I'll need to have a talk with Dumbledore." Flitwick Sighed. "I knew, I KNEW that someone would 'get curious' and probably die by Cerberus bite if he mentioned it. I even told him so, just so that he WOULDN'T tell anyone. But he decides, in his oh so infinite wisdom, to tell EVERYONE at the (Expletive removed) SORTING FEAST! If it turns out that his foolhardy decision got some curious Ravenclaw killed, owe him or not, I will (Sentence redacted due to disturbing content). (Paragraph removed due to disturbing content) (Paragraph removed due to disturbing content)."

"I totally agree." Harry said.

"PROFESSOR! There are children present!" I simultaneously scolded Professor Flitwick, who I will never be able to look at the same way again. Ever. Then I looked at Harry. "Seriously Harry?"

"What? Getting a kid under your care killed is a horrible thing." Harry replied

"Agreed, but some of things are biologically impossible."  
"Only if the parts are still attached!" Harry sing-songed.

"He's right you know" Professor Flitwick said with a grin. "Cutting them off introduces a whole new world of possibilities."

"Those punishments are inhumane!"

"Whose Nephew am I? Furthermore, I'm not human, why should I care what they think is barbaric? Besides, your soul is like mine. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't ever do any of the things we were talking about to, say, those two thugs whose spines I shattered when we met, if you had been capable of doing so back then?" Harry asked.

I wanted to deny it, but he was right, so I replied "Point taken. But anyway, back to Fluffy. Do you think it would be possible to give him more room?"  
Flitwick shook his head. "Unfortunately, the method of expanding Hogwarts is something the founders took to their graves."

"Then can you at least let him out to take walks, perhaps between say, midnight and one am or so every day?" I asked

"I get where you're coming from, I really do, but Fluffy needs to be there to guard the incredibly powerful magical artifact behind him and several other traps."

"Then have someone from the staff guard it between those hours. I honestly think that the giant dog would be a lot less likely to kill students if it wasn't so enclosed twenty four hours a day." Harry replied.

"Hmm, you raise a good point. Very well, we will take this to the headmaster."

September 11th, 1991

11:25 AM

Headmaster's Office

Harry POV

Seriously? Canary Pops? Who in their right mind makes the password to their sanctuary a type of candy? Even more, who keeps it a kind of candy for long enough that you can guess through wizard candies (which, by the way, has a lot LESS Variety then the muggle kinds)? AND there's no maximum tries, so someone could spout off candy names until they happened upon the right one and proceed to rob the headmaster blind. In any case, we walked up the staircase with the ridiculously stupid password, and Hermione made the case for giving Fluffy-Cuddles-Bubbles walks. However, while I was looking into Dumbledore's eyes, I felt something trying to wriggle its way into my mind. It was as subtle as my uncle burning down London in dragon form. I let it stay just long enough for Suthurviing to find out where it was coming from while giving it non-incriminating memories of my time at Hogwarts. To my shock, it was coming from Dumbledore. I was so outraged that I pulled out my ebony dagger and held it to Dumbledore's throat " **JOOR MEY! ZU'U FOD KRII HI FAH HIN TOGAAT WAH GAHROT NOL DII HAHDRIIM!** (Mortal fool! I should kill you for your attempt to steal from my mind!)"

"My boy, what did I…" Dumbledore began, but I could see him reaching for his wand. I pushed my dagger just enough to break the skin of his neck, though not far enough to cut his jugular.

" **BO AHRK DIR!"** (Move and die!)  
That was what snapped Hermione and Flitwick out of their shock. Flitwick pointed his wand at me, but Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Dumbledore just tried to invade Harry's mind." She explained. "I don't know what he was after, and frankly I don't care, he's lucky Harry hasn't killed him already. While mental manipulation is commonplace on the battlefields of his homeworld, mind reading is only done by very evil demons known as Daedra, and they tend to do so as a prelude for mental assaults designed for the purpose of breaking people, either by twisting them into mockeries of their former selves, luring them to their death, ruining their logical prowess, or forcing them to commit horrifying atrocities to their friends and loved ones so that the bonds they have with them shatter irreparably."  
Dumbledore's eyes widened. "I assure you Harry, my only purpose was to make sure that you were neither possessed nor under any compulsion charms. I've heard strange reports about you and your friend here, and I wanted to make sure you were acting under your own volition."

I growled, but said "Prove your intentions. Drop your wand and kick it away from you. So help me, if I find that you have lied to me, I will slay you, headmaster or not." Dumbledore did as I asked, and I relaxed my guard. "I warn you, do not try that again." I growled "If you are worried about my health, then you are to accompany me to a healer. I will not tolerate another attempt on my mind, from you or anyone else. Furthermore, Hermione has the same mental protection that I do, and will know, just as I did, that you are in her mind. If I find out that you or anyone else have attempted this on her, I WILL destroy her attackers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very." Dumbledore acquiesced, rubbing his hand across his throat.

"Oh don't be such a milk drinker." I sighed, shaking my head in disdain. "I didn't cut deep enough to hit your jugular nor your vocal chords, and there will be no permanent damage. All that will be there is a small scar. And after all, what's one more scar to a warrior, huh? Those who fight for justice and the spark of humanity even in monsters like the death eaters tend to acquire many scars."

"Such is the philosophy of a man who has seen battle." Flitwick said with a sad smile. "Should you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

"I will keep your offer in mind, professor."

Hermione then spoke up "Headmaster, what reports did you hear that made you conclude that Harry or I was possessed? Or under someone else's control?"

"For starters, during your flying lesson, you tapped a strange magic that resonated with a part of Hogwarts' wards that even I didn't know existed. Madam Hooch made an on-the-spot examination of you and Neville, and while young Mr. Longbottom had trace amounts of foreign magic in him, this trace vanished when you let go of him. The foreign magic was swirling around you like a hurricane. According to Madam Hooch, it was as if the foreign magic was yours yet not yours. However, when Madam Pomfrey examined you, this foreign trace was nowhere to be seen in your magical core. These are all signs of Possession, and they worried me." Dumledore turned toward me and said "And then we have you, Harry. To start with, you are a dragon animagus. Furthermore, you appear to have achieved this without any training whatsoever. This is something which, according to everything we know about the Animagus Transfiguration, is blatantly impossible unless achieved accidentally, and even then, the chances of the child being able to reproduce that without duress is about five percent of a percent of the time. Then we factor in the fact that not only is his animagus form magical, but he also has control of its magic while in human form. This simply does not happen. It felt like I was trying to add two and two and coming up with twenty one."

I acknowledged his points with a slight dip of my head, but indignant fire remained in my eyes. "Now, back to the matter we came in here about. What is your verdict?"

Dumbledore sighed, then nodded. "Fluffy will have a one hour walk period every day between midnight and one, during which time the heads of houses will rotate guard shifts. Is that acceptable to your conscience?"  
I nodded and said "Yes, headmaster, it does. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attempt to get to the great hall before lunch is over."

"Do you need an escort?" Flitwick offered.

"We would appreciate that." Hermione said with a smirk.

Gosh darn it, I was hoping to tail Hermione and try and figure out how she is navigating. It can't be that she is simply having teachers escort her, can it? No, the teachers don't have time to escort individual students. In any case, Lunch was swiftly approaching. We left the headmaster's office and headed to the great hall.

Chapter end


	15. Trolls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

October 31st, 1991

8:00 AM

Hogwarts

1st floor boy's bathroom

Draco POV

Harry had left the bathroom to get to the Great Hall for breakfast, and I was washing up to follow him when Longbottom came in, looking upset and mumbling to himself. Now, I had a dilemma. I could try and make a new and powerful political connection, or I could go after Harry. Then I heard him mutter about his stolen Remembrall. That settled my choice. I hoped Harry understood. "Hello, Heir Longbottom. You seem distressed. Is there something I can help you with?"  
Longbottom looked startled. I supposed I could understand. After all, our families had not being on speaking terms ever since his Gran had called my dad a "death eater scumbag" in a crowded restaurant. After a couple minutes, Longbottom's curiosity got the better of him and he asked "why do you care?"  
"Honestly? Because I want to be the youngest minister of magic in history, and as you're the heir of a Noble and Most Ancient house, you will have a lot of sway with the wizengamot in the future." Neville seemed surprised by my bluntness, but in my opinion, it's usually better to state your intentions at the beginning of a partnership, friendship, alliance, or anything else that involves someone else rather than let the other party guess at them.

"My remembrall was stolen by a couple older Slytherins." He eventually said cautiously. "I know they're ancient baubles, but it's still a big problem for me, because it was given to me by my gran."

I froze. "You… do know the real purpose of remembralls, right?" I said with equal caution. If he did know, I risked upsetting him, but if he didn't… well, I'd probably just made myself a firm ally.

"What purpose?" he asked.

"They're designed to alert you whether or not you've been obliviated. The shade of red is very pale if you've forgotten something naturally and a crimson shade if you've been obliviated."  
"And if it's very dark?" he asked with trepidation.

Uh oh. That was not good. Not Good At All. "Then you've been obliviated repeatedly enough to cause brain damage. If the shade isn't dark enough to be black, then its reversible, but you'll still want to see a mind healer immediately after your memories are restored." I fished out my own remembrall and offered it to Neville. "In the meantime, use my remembrall. It's a newer and smaller model, and it should be ready to restore your memories within a few hours. They're not likely to be good memories, and you'll be trapped in your mind until they are completely recovered. For that reason, I'd like to stay here to guard you until your memories are recovered and you can defend yourself again." I could see the hesitation in his eyes, so I added "if you want, I'll go get your friends to guard you, but don't touch the remembrall with your bare hand until they get here."

"No." he said, gathering courage. "No, I'd like you to guard me. I don't have many friends, and none of them told me about the purpose of remembralls. Stay and guard me."

With that, he took hold of my remembrall. It turned a very dark red, but fortunately not quite black. About half an hour later, Neville slumped to the floor and my job began. No-one would get passed me. One hour passed. Two hours. Three hours. 'Boy, if he's been out this long, he must have been obliviated at least a dozen times.' Ten minutes into the third hour was when things went straight to hell, as out of nowhere, a fully grown Mountain Troll smashed its way into the bathroom.

October 31st, 1991

12:00 PM

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Harry POV

Hermione and I had been eating when I noticed that Draco wasn't here yet. Odd, considering that he was with me just a few hours ago. Ah, well. Maybe he's lost. A couple minutes later, Professor Phony the Incompetent burst into the hall, rudely interrupting my lunch, shouting something about a… wait a minute, did he say troll? Then Dumbledore told everyone to head back to their dorms. Wait, aren't the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms in the dungeon? I think they are! "Dumbledore, are you trying to send half of Hogwarts to their deaths?" I shouted over the noise. All the noise quieted, and everyone looked at me. I felt the need to explain myself. "Slytherin and Hufflepuff's dorms are both in the dungeon, where the troll was supposedly sighted. It would be better to keep at least those houses here, and have a couple of the, shall we say, less battle-capable staff to watch over them."

Here, one of the Gryffindor students asked "What do you mean supposedly? A professor ran all the way here to warn us."  
"Quite frankly, I wouldn't believe Quirrel if he told me that today was Thursday, not without checking first."

"A solid plan." Dumbledore said approvingly. "Hagrid, you and Quirrel will stay here and guard all the students. Students, stay put. As soon as the staff leaves to deal with the troll, these doors are to be sealed. No one in or out without until we come back."

With that, most of the staff left. Minutes passed. Then I realized something. Draco didn't know about the troll! I didn't see Neville at the Gryffindor Table, which meant he probably didn't know either. That in mind, I told Hermione about it. She dragged us over to the Gryffindor table and sat us across from The Weasley Twins. After having them cast a privacy charm, she declared "Boys, I need to use The Marauders Map." THAT got my attention (Map? What Map?) and theirs too.

"Well! If it isn't the thieving ickle Firstie 'Claw." George (?) said.

"Didn't you say you made a copy?" Fred (?) asked.

"My copy only shows me and Harry. We need to find Draco and Neville. They don't know about the troll."

"My, my, that's rather serious." Fred (?) said.

"Brother, I think we should help them." George (?) stated

"Agreed, oh ugly looking twin. But our help has a price." Gred (?) said.

"Explain how you made a copy of..." Forge (?) began.

"our Map of Hogwarts" Did he just say map of Hogwarts?

"While in first year?" I think he just said map of Hogwarts.

"The Map was made with Dragon Magic. As Dragonborn, that style is semi-instinctual for me." And Hermione has a COPY?!

"GODSDAMNIT, THAT'S HOW YOU'VE BEEN NAVIGATING THIS SHEOGORATH ACCURSED PLACE, ISN'T IT! ISN'T IT!" All three of them laughed at me, although the twins were delayed in their howling laughter, so it appeared they weren't in on it. They would be spared. For now. As for Hermione, I looked her in the eye and said "You realize, of course, that this means war. I will prank you into Oblivion." Hermione abruptly stopped laughing. "I wonder if I could get my black-scaled Uncle in on this. He is a master prankster, even better than me, as you know." Hermione paled. A little more… "After all, he did make the Dragon Standing Stone. Activating it had the side effect of causing any books in your possession to burn into ashes, then reform as copies of 'The Lusty Argonian Maid' and similar works. I bet he could isolate that part and shout it on you."

Hermione responded with "Have a peace offering! I'll teach you the shout I used to make it." Hook, Line, and Sinker.

I pretended to ponder this for a few moments, then said "We can do business along those lines. Teach me that shout, and I won't bring my uncle into it."

Hermione responded with "If you agree to only two pranks over this, I won't retaliate."

This time I actually did have to think about it. In the end, however, I nodded in acquiescence. "You drive a hard bargain. Agreed."

Hermione then turned to the snickering twins, then said "Gentlemen. The map. Now."

They then took out a blank piece of parchment, touched their wands to it, and as one, said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The words "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Ms. **DOVAH** proudly present The Marauders Map." then began to appear on the parchment. After they had become fully visible, all of Hogwarts became visible. Everyone in the school's name was visible. The staff were in the basement, apparently searching it room by room. Draco and Neville were in the first floor Boys Bathroom. Neville wasn't moving, and Draco wasn't moving much, but he was staying close. Then I saw something that made my blood run cold. Three people, named Uragou, Urankey, and Uraqe were heading towards the first floor bathroom. Either some wizard was the worst person at giving names in the history of ever, or that was trolls 1, 2 and 3. Even though it was likely the second possibility, I was sincerely hoping that it was the first. Especially because at the rate the staff were moving, there was no hope that they'd reach Draco and Neville in time to do anything other than clean up the mess and report two student deaths. I quickly pointed that out to Hermione, and we ran to the Great Hall's door. "Where do ye think ye're goin'?" Hagrid shouted sternly. "Dumbledore said no one was ta leave."

"No time, sir. Hermione, open on three. One. Two. THREE."

" **BEX** (open)"We Shouted together. The doors strained for a second, then slammed open with a resounding crash. Not wasting any time we sprinted out into Hogwarts. Hagrid had been startled that we'd gotten the door open, but that had only bought us twenty seconds. Now he was on our tail and catching up fast. However the stairs dropped three stories here. We would reach the drop off before Hagrid reached us. "Hermione, Operation Rider!" I said. She nodded, then got ready to jump. I jumped off the stairs and Shouted **"JUL SLEN DOV!"** She gave me five seconds to complete the transformation to Suthurviing, then leapt off after me, landing on my back. I heard Hagrid roar in anguish, running to the drop off and peering down to search for our corpses. He undoubtedly saw us, because his emotional scent swiftly shifted from mind crushing sadness to incredible shock, however I paid little heed as I soared towards Draco and Neville.

We reached them to see Draco doing his absolute best to keep the troll (which looked more like a blue skinned giant then the trolls I was used to) attention away from Neville who smelled alive yet not aware. He had already taken a shard of what was once a wooden door in his wand hand, and likely wouldn't be able to use it. Hermione leapt off my back and over the troll's head, then twisted a full half circle to stand between the Troll and Draco. She gathered herself for a second, then Shouted **"FUS RO DAH."** The Unrelenting Force Shout threw the troll out of the bathroom. I had just enough time to open my mouth when troll one came flying into it. Now normally, I would use a shout, but in this case? It is time for you to go crunch. CRUNCH. Unfortunately, that was when trolls two and three showed up to hit me with a club and spear me straight through the mouth. Fortunately, spear troll was very stupid about aiming. Sure, I couldn't shout, but he had completely missed anything vital. With a mighty swoosh of my tail, I slammed him through a couple walls and out a window. Then I turned to troll number 3. I had an idea about how to deal with this one. I charged at him, intent on slamming him with my head and the spearhead still lodged in my jaw. However this one was quick to react, and slammed my head with his club. His swing hit my brain and dislodged the spear. The spear which had been holding in the blood. Suddenly, I was both dazed and losing blood fast. I roared as loud as I could. Then the club came down one last time, and my vision faded to black.

November 2nd, 1991

2:12 PM

Hogwarts

Infirmary

Harry POV

I woke up to the sound of people arguing. One of them was my Uncle. After some thinking, I recognized the other voice as Dumbledore. I tried to open my eyes, then groaned. It was way too bright. "Hush." Said Healer Poppy's voice. "He's awake."

"What happened to the third troll?"

"Neville woke up just as you went down. He dazed it by whacking it with its own club with the levitation charm. Then I incinerated it with the Fire Breath Shout just as the staff arrived."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Over two days" Hermione replied anxiously.

"You had us so worried." Draco said sadly. "You wouldn't wake up, and the blood replenishing potions weren't doing anything. You were really close to death when Hermione figured out how to get your uncle here. He was able to heal you, but it still took almost all of the day."

"Wasn't he contacted when I was wounded?" I asked.

"No." My Uncle snarled. "This imbecile" Here he gestured at Dumbledore "claims that it got, and I quote, 'lost in the mail'. Hermione sent out a letter the day after you got hurt by those trolls with what looked to the untrained eye like smudges due to unfamiliarity with a quill. The smudges were actually letters in the Dragon Tongue, which, when translated into English, spelled out 'Harry is in mortal peril. Come now.' So your aunt Jadeera, Jzargo, Serana, and I came, fully prepared for battle, and the staff were quick to take us here, where you were dying in bed because they were trying to replace your immortal half dragon blood with pure human blood. I put a stop to that and gave a couple gallons of my blood to you. This mixed with the blood you already received and the healing spells of Jadeera, Jzargo and Serana allowed you to recover from the brink of death."

I turned to glare at Dumbledore. "How could that happen?"

"My boy, ravens and falcons are extremely good at intercepting owls. We found one of the school owls in pretty bad shape after Hermione's letter made it through."

"Do ravens or falcons attack owls on their own, or do they have to be trained?"

"They attack owls on their own, but they have to be trained in order to steal the message. When I found the owl that was sent with the letter to your home, it did not have the letter on it."

"Which means that our enemy has struck. How quickly did you send out that letter? And could you tell which type of bird wounded the owl that had my uncle's message?"  
"About three minutes after you and Draco were in Poppy's care. Lucius Malfoy got the letter that his son was wounded later that day. And it was a raven, why?"

"Because that means that whoever sent that raven had to have known not only about the troll almost immediately after it happened, but also known when you sent that letter, which can only mean one thing." I said somberly. "The enemy has infiltrated Hogwarts."

Chapter End


	16. Quidditch and Answers

**Author's Note:** Several of my reviewers raised a few good questions, so I figured I should respond. First, to Dragon Man 180, in order of his questions. "Does Harry have someone other then Voldermort after him?" Harry doesn't (yet) know who or what is after him. Sure, his family has many enemies on Nirn, Especially Uncle Alduin (Families of the victims of his random rampages, anyone with ties to Helgen, and of course the Thalmor for his response to their attempt at blackmailing him and the dragons under his command into aiding them in a new war by kidnapping Harry) The Thalmor also don't like his Aunt Jadeera (joined the Stormcloaks, kicked them out of Skyrim, helped Alduin annihilate their capital city after Harry was kidnapped, and other assorted meddling.) HOWEVER, they've been laying low ever since arriving on earth. As such, while Harry knows that an enemy has infiltrated Hogwarts, he does not have any suspects yet. "How do three trolls take down Harry's Dragon form?" First off, the spear troll got EXTREMELY lucky with its shot. With his mouth forced closed, he cannot Shout, and that takes away a huge amount of his combat ability. So he tried to intimidate troll 3 into fleeing. This would have probably worked on a Nirnian Troll, because they are smart enough to know when they can't win a fight. However, Harry Potter trolls are very stupid, and Troll 3 instead decided to attack. Troll 3 got a second lucky hit in, and hit his head just the right way to dislodge troll 2s spear, which caused a lot of blood loss very quickly due to it being a very bad head injury. Living Creatures go into a shock induced Paralysis when they lose a lot of blood fast, and Harry's dragon form is no exception. "How does a raven kill an owl?" The raven used its claws to ground the owl, attacking one of its wings so that it could no longer fly. But the owl was NOT dead (Killing it would raise an alarm at Hogwarts.) It was merely grounded and the letter stolen, A task which a raven would be far more up to then simply killing said owl.

Second, to Sakura Lisel, trying to replace Harry's half-dragon blood with human blood was an honest mistake. No one had any idea about Lily's draconic nature other than Snape and the Marauders, and all four of those people that are still living think that she just stumbled upon a forgotten type of magic. Only James was told that she was an actual dragon, and that was on their wedding night because she had no idea whether Harry would even be possible. Every wizard who knew about Harry's dragon form merely thought him to be a dragon animagus. An animagus is still a full blooded human, so the wizards truly didn't realize that pure human blood would be rejected.

Third, to _, I got all of my Dovah words from a site called Thu'um dot org, which I copied onto my computer. Whenever I have any **DOVAH TINVAAK** (Dragon Language) to write, I first write the translation, and then look up the individual words, editing the translation as necessary.

Sorry for the long delay, I had to update the outline. Several things have happened that I hadn't planned out completely, and they have made my current outline rather unfeasible. I've got a rather rough plan going forward, and it'll have to be ironed out quite a bit, and sooner rather than later. (I also don't have reliable internet, nor any way to get it. This chapter was posted by my dad back at my parent's house.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

November 9th, 1991

1:00 PM

Hogwarts Grounds

Quidditch Pitch

Harry POV

I can hardly believe how quickly the wizards of earth could cut down recovery time. If I had gone through the same injury and the healers made the same mistakes back on Nirn, I'd have to be on a bed recovering for at least three weeks. Here, I had been released just a couple days after regaining consciousness. The other Ravenclaws when they came to visit had been jabbering about a sport called Quidditch. It made absolutely zero sense to me. (Why is catching a Golden Mosquito an academic achievement worth 150 points? Why is it that catching that same golden mosquito is responsible for which side wins almost every time? NO ONE could answer either of those questions with anything other than "it's traditional" dressed in various ways.) But according to my housemates, I had two choices. Come willingly or be dragged. Normally, I would choose to be dragged, but all of Ravenclaw was united on this stupidity, and as I didn't want to send them all to the Infirmary, I found myself here. Although McGonagall being the straight man… er, straight woman, was entertaining, and there was plenty of excitement from the Bludgers (Which I was convinced were added for the purpose of killing/ seriously injuring the enemy seeker) it still didn't quite get rid of the feeling that everything any player that wasn't the seeker was doing was utterly pointless. What made it worse was that the seekers weren't doing anything other than moving their eyes, which any non-dragon would not be able to see from that distance. Even though I can see them moving their eyes, they are not very engaging. Then one of the bludgers quivered for a second, then shot straight at the audience stands. Straight towards… Me? My instincts screamed at me to get out of the way, and I had not survived the training methods of Master Lokdeyrakriid (Sky Daedra Slayer) by ignoring those instincts. Immediately I dive-rolled away as if it were one of his fire breath shouts. It zoomed past me, but I kept watching it for a moment. It turned out to be a good thing I did, because it zoomed back towards me. **"WULD"** I Shouted, getting out of the way just in time. Then the second bludger quivered, and I heard a "Harry, look out!" I ducked, then charged a Firebolt. With a twist, I threw it at the second Bludger, which apparently decided I wasn't worth pursuing and headed back to the game. I threw a second firebolt at the first bludger, but it just barreled through. I ran backwards as fast as I could, just barely staying ahead. It sped towards me, but I already bought all the time I needed. **"NIN VEY AL" (** Pierce Slice Destroy **)** I Shouted, and the Bludger exploded in a shower of tiny pieces of metal. The crisis averted, I went back to my seat. Then I realized the game had stopped. Everyone was staring at me.

The silent staring was just starting to become uncomfortable by the time the announcer snapped out of it. "Sorry folks, but until we can get our hands on a replacement bludger, the game is to be postponed."

Hooray! With no more reason to remain at these abysmal stands watching this miserable mutt-like mockery of a game, I headed back to the castle, half-jokingly swearing revenge on anyone who dared to bring me to one of these events again. Having seen quidditch once, I was already questioning my sanity over once having been excited about getting on the school Quidditch team and found myself thanking Akatosh for Hermione's blackmail.

However, as I was heading toward the school, I noticed Professor Phony and Professor Snape trying to sneak toward the forbidden forest. Thinking that I could maybe learn who had charmed that bloody cannonball to attack me, I snuck away after them. When they stopped, they were in the middle of a large and completely open clearing. They were too far away for a normal human to distinctly make out every word of their conversation, but I had a lot of practice reading body language. I had discovered, completely by accident, that a muffle spell could be manipulated to block out any sounds the caster chooses, not just your own footsteps. So I blocked the clutter noises and focused on the voices of the professors.

"What exactly did you have to gain by that fracas?" Snape asked pointedly.  
"W-Whatever d-d-do you mean, S-Severus?"  
"I am sworn to protect the students, maintain professionalism, and uphold the reputation of Hogwarts for as long as I work here! Unless the oath of office has changed since I was hired ten years ago, then so are you! So tell me, how is it that charming a bludger to attack a student in the stands isn't a violation of that oath?"

"L-Look, I d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet me here of all p-places, S-Severus…"

'Quirrel was the enemy. He has tried to kill us twice! This insolent **JOOR** (Mortal) must DIE!' My dragon soul screamed at me. I snuck up behind him with my dagger drawn, fully intending to end this conversation with the spilling of my enemy's lifeblood.

Suddenly, Quirrel tensed up, as if he had seen me. But that was impossible, I was directly behind him and wasn't making any sound human could pick up. My train of thought was disrupted by Quirrel twirling around. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Snape gasped in shock. "Expelliarmus! Accio Dagger!" My dagger was suddenly wrenched from my hand and flew towards Quirrel. He dived out of the way, and it sank into Snape's gut. I charged an ice spike in one hand and a lightning bolt in the other. "Incarcerous!" Shouted Quirrel, and ropes came out of his wand, tying my hands and feet together. Then the end of the rope got shoved into my mouth. I smirked behind the impromptu gag. Quirrel obviously wasn't used to having to gag people, I could easily spit it ou. However, since it would take me a few minutes to get free with the tightened muscle trick Karliah had taught me, I decided to play the part of a helpless captive. Quirrel smirked. Then he twirled once more, aimed at Snape, who was just now drawing his wand and cried "Expelliarmus!" causing Snape to lose said wand. Quirrel smirked viciously and said "I'm afraid I can't let either of you leave here alive. As I'm sure that every wand in the school will be checked with Prior Incantato when they realize that you're missing, I'm going to have to kill you two without it. Fortunately, Master knows the perfect place, and one of the service entrances to the Chamber of Secrets just so happens to be near here. Now, no sudden moves." Then he left the clearing.

I scooted over to Snape and spat out the rope. "How you holding up, professor?"

"This dagger is painful, but it's holding in the blood. I'm truly sorry that you got mixed up in this, Mr. Suthurviing." He coughed up a globule of blood.

"I can heal you, but not with my dagger in your stomach. It'll have to come out, fast. Can you survive that, professor?"

"And how *Cough* do you intend *Wheeze* to do that *Cough Cough* while being tied up?"  
"Just a few more seconds and…" With that, I slipped out of the now tied to loosely ropes. "Tada!" Professor Snape jaw dropped in shock. "Yes, yes, I am truly magnificent. But there will be time to teach you that trick later" My mood sobered, and I looked at him with a serious glint in my eye. "I'm tearing the dagger out on the count of three. Brace yourself."  
"One." I grabbed the hilt. "Two." He tensed. "THREE." I yanked it out as quickly as I could. He looked to be in agony. I pushed down on his chest to stop the bleeding and quickly got to work with my healing hands spell. The only problem with this plan was that even with my best heal other type spell, it would take several minutes to get him stabilized. Several minutes that he might not have.

At one minute, he lost consciousness with a whispered "I'm coming to you, Lily."

A chill ran down my spine. He obviously did not expect to wake up. My human side went into sympathetic shock at that, and would have faltered had it not been for my dragon soul roaring at me to keep up the pressure.  
At two minutes, he started convulsing. I picked up the pace, praying to Akatosh to give me the strength I needed.

At three minutes, his breathing became erratic. Brelyna Maryon had told me that that meant he had at most a minute to live, and I was beginning to run low on Magicka.

At three and a half minutes, his breathing became normal again. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to keep pushing out my magicka to close that gash, or he would likely bleed out.

At four minutes, I had stabilized him, but I was running extremely low on magicka. I was nowhere near as good at healing as Aunt Serana, but I managed to get the gash closed and get him capable of being moved. However, he was still bleeding internally, and there was nothing I could do about the damaged organs. I picked him up, using what little remained of my reserves to use Hermione's strengthening trick, in order to ensure I could run with a fully grown adult on my back.

As I ran out of the Forbidden Forest, I came to the sudden realization that I could not sustain the strengthening technique long enough to get to the castle. I realized with a growing dread that without that technique allowing me to run the whole way to the safety of Hogwarts, Snape would not survive. If I left him here and ran to get help, Quirrel would find him, and then I might as well have slit his throat myself. No, leaving him was not an option, and taking him would likely result in both of our deaths. While I could have reached out to Aetherius for extra reserves on Nirn, Earth was not connected to Aetherius. Earth was surrounded by the realms of Oblivion, and woe be to the fool who draws strength from those realms. Doing so was a surefire way to run afoul with a daedra, perhaps even a Daedric Prince. The only Divines who could reach Earth at all were Akatosh and Julianos, and there was no way I would pester either of them here. After all, their influence was rather weak on this planet. Then I heard it. The crowd roaring in the quidditch pitch. It would be cutting it very close, but I had just enough reserves to reach it.

I sprinted all the way to the pitch. I could hear the roar of the crowd getting louder. With a final " **WULD NAH KEST"** I smashed through the changing rooms and onto the pitch.

The Hufflepuff seeker spotted us first. "TIME OUT!" He bellowed, then dived towards us. He landed right next to me just as I ran out of magicka to sustain the strength. I fell forward, exhausted but with a victorious smirk on my face. Snape would likely have a lengthy recovery ahead of him, but he would recover. I sank into an exhausted state of unconsciousness.

November 14th, 1991

3:00 PM

Hogwarts

Infirmary

Snape POV

I honestly hadn't expected to wake up at all. Or perhaps I'd merely expected to wake up in the afterlife. Still that meant that Potter…, No, Harry Suthurving, had truly found a way to get me to Pomfrey. I slowly opened my eyes, and found green eyes staring back at me. For a fantastical moment, I thought they belonged to Lily. But after I blinked a few times, I realized they belonged to her son. I closed my eyes, hoping he'd go away and Lily would come back.

"I know you're awake." Potter said. "I promise that I shall not lie to you. Ask me anything you want. Just know that for every question you ask, I am entitled to a truthful answer from you. do we have a deal?"

I thought it over, then nodded. "What happened to Quirrel?"

"He hasn't been seen by anyone since two days ago. Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't take my testimony, claiming I could have been false memory charmed, and besides, it was a case of he said she said with an unconscious and wounded professor in the middle. He also said that my testimony was more suspicious than Quirrel's due to the fact that you were wounded by a dagger, and everyone knows that I'm the only one in Hogwarts who carries one. However, the only thing really keeping him alive right now is that Master he mentioned. As soon as we find out who this master is, he will have outlived his usefulness. It was all I could do to get Uncle Alduin to agree that finding the identity of his master is more important than the gratification of killing him slowly, painfully, and messily."

"Who is this uncle of yours, Alduin?"  
"He is my mother's brother. He's also a dragon, the Firstborn of Akatosh, god of time, and the king of all the dragons of our homeworld. Do you know who Quirrel's master is?"  
"It's quite possible that Quirrel is a minor death eater, in which case his master would be Voldermort." I replied. "At least, that's what Dumbledore thinks. While I personally doubt that he is a death eater, he likely has some connection to the dark lord." I thought for a moment, then asked "Is what Quirrel said about you true? Are you the son of James Potter?"

"Well, yes, but the name Potter means nothing to me. Before I earned my current last name, I used my mother's name, as she was by far the stronger of my parents. How could she not be, with her being a dragon and my father a mere mortal?"

"But Lily died. Doesn't that mean she was mortal?"

"It would truly surprise me if Uncle Alduin let her stay dead for long. He just has to find where she is buried, which is made a lot harder by the fact that he doesn't know whether the day she died was indeed the day I came through her portal."

I could hardly believe my ears. Lily could be brought back? I could finally get closure, finally apologize, and maybe even be forgiven. But… "Would she retain her mind?"

"Of course. Uncle's Resurrection shout brings a dragon's soul back to their body. The only real condition is that her skeleton, and more specifically her skull, have to be in good shape."  
"That sounds awfully dark, ripping someone from their afterlife." I said sadly. I'd love to get closure, but I'd rather not take Lily away from Heaven.

"Not as much as it would be for a human. As a dragon, her soul is anchored to the world in which she died in a far stronger way than any mortal's would be. In essence, a dragon doesn't get to go to an afterlife unless they're killed by a Dovahkiin."  
"What is a Dovahkiin?"  
"Dovahkiin translates from the dragon tongue to Dragonborn. A person with a mortal body and a dragon soul, and as such is instinctually capable of learning Dragon Magic. However, a dragonborn can't actually use Dragon magic unless he or she absorbs a dragon's soul, or a practitioner of the Voice allows him or her to tap into their knowledge. The only one we are aware of that's native to Earth is Hermione Granger. All of the words of power she can use were taught to her using the knowledge tapping method."

"I know you use some type of power unavailable to wizards. Would I be correct in assuming that that is dragon magic?"  
"You would indeed." Harry seemed to ponder something, his eyes growing unfocused for a moment. Then he looked straight at me. "You saved my life just as much as I saved yours, so I'm willing to put in a good word for you, and we'll see about teaching you a bit of dragon magic yourself. It doesn't require a wand, only your voice. However, your duties here mean that you'd only have enough time to learn a single shout. What do you say?"

I thought it over. In the end, though, my curiosity won. It would be of great use to my ambitions to have a trump card like that, so I nodded. "Very well. I'm agreeable to this, but I want to be there to greet Lily when she rises from her grave. I can take you and your uncle directly to it."  
"Good enough." He offered his hand. I took it without hesitation.

Chapter end


	17. Chambers, Cloaks, And Mirrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

November 13th, 1991

12:00 PM

Hogwarts

Great Hall

Draco POV

When I entered the Great Hall for lunch, I was astounded to see Augusta Longbottom standing at the head of the Slytherin table. When she called me up to her, I nearly stopped breathing. Her temper was legendary, as was her hatred towards anyone even remotely associated with The Dark Lord. Still, she could be a valuable ally for my ambitions, and I had helped Neville recover his memories. That in mind, I collected my manners and strode up to her. "I have been debating with my family for the last two weeks on what to do about you, Mr. Malfoy." She began once I was close enough that she wouldn't have to shout. "My grandson undoubtedly owes you his life as well as his memories, and you were selfless enough to reach out to him despite our families quarrels. While our family is clearly in your debt, I want it to be clearly known that our debt is to you and you alone. By no means does this debt extend to the rest of your family. Also, should you ever need sanctuary from anyone, know that you will always have it with the Longbottoms."

I could not believe my luck. This would mean that my ambitions could conceivably become reality even sooner than I had hoped! So, I formally replied "I thank you, Venerable Lady Longbottom of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. I graciously and humbly accept this great honor, and wish health, wealth, and good fortune upon you and your family. Though I personally hope that the offer of sanctuary is unneeded, the offer is nonetheless appreciated."

"None of that overly formal stuffiness is needed between us, Draco. You are practically family as far as I am concerned. Now, I do believe your lunch is getting cold."

Now that I thought about it, I realized I didn't know what Neville's memories contained. With a discreet tap of my wand, background noises began to blur out around me and Augusta Longbottom. Once I was sure the privacy spell was in place, I respectfully asked Augusta about the recovered memories. She obviously noticed my privacy spell, because she spelled out the story. "The first Obliviation on my grandson was from an Auror at the scene of my son and his wife's torture. It turns out I spent a decade hating someone who had saved my grandson. Evidently, Neville was hidden from the other death eaters by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange" THAT got my attention. "It also turns out that she didn't torture my son and daughter-in-law into a coma like she was accused of, instead putting Frank into a slumber that she could awaken him from at any time. The other two death eaters who came with her found Alice before she did, so my daughter truly is in a pain induced coma, but my son can be returned to me."

I knew for a fact that Longbottom was only an infant at the time. It had been proven in the decade since the war that Obliviating an infant caused a lot more brain damage than an Obliviation of a fully developed brain. That would mean that his three hours in unconsciousness probably only meant seven or eight obliviations, rather than the twelve I had originally thought. "And the other times?" I asked.

"The other times were even more troubling. Each memory was a case of Accidental magic, each erased by his Great Uncle, who wanted the power of the Longbottom name to belong to his line rather than his brothers. It culminates in the obliviation of purchasing Neville's wand, and replacing it with his father's."

A shiver ran down my spine at that, and I couldn't hold in a gasp. Messing with another wizard's wand, while not a crime in and of itself, was a HUGE faux paus, and this being done with the intent of having him legally deemed a squib would mean the Courts would not grant him any mercy. With that in conjunction with Attempted Line Theft, which itself was a capital offense considered in the wizarding world to be just as bad as rape and murder, he would be lucky to escape with Life in Azkaban. It was much more likely that he'd be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

I knew that the legendary Hogwarts rumor mill would pick up on this eventually, and I swore to myself right then and there that I would help Neville get through what would undoubtedly be a turbulent time for him.

November 19th, 1991

1:10 AM

Hogwarts

Astronomy Tower Stairwell

Draco POV

Ever since Harry's battle with Quirrel ten days ago, he had insisted we all travel in large groups, preferably with each other, and that we keep ourselves aware of the location of all of our friends. His new map showing all of the people in Hogwarts, which he was kind enough to copy for me, had been a huge help in both this endeavor and, as a side note, getting to classes on time, which in turn helped ingratiate me with my professors. All he asked in return was that I keep an eye out for Quirrel, and to alert him if I saw someone unusual. Hermione had also charmed nine pieces of parchment that could carry a voice when you traced a number on it, one for Harry, two for Hermione, three for Me, four for Neville, five for Crabbe, six for Goyle, seven for Daphne, eight for Professor Flitwick, and Nine for Professor Snape. She said it was inspired by a muggle device called a telephone. She was still working on it, hoping to extend the range, as currently it couldn't reach outside Hogwarts. So it was that Hermione, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Harry and I were heading to our dorms when we came across the stiff form of Sue Li from Ravenclaw. Above her on the wall these words were painted in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!

Thinking fast, I pulled out the telephone parchment and shakily traced a nine. After an eternal minute, Professor Snape's slightly groggy voice came through. "This had better be important."

"Sir, we found a wounded possibly dead girl near the Astronomy tower. There's a message written in blood above her. We need you here now."  
"I'm on my way." He replied, his earlier grogginess gone.

A few minutes later, he arrived, his robes billowing in the windless corridor. He paled when he saw the message, but cast several detection spells despite the resigned look on his face. Said look morphed into shock, then relief as he said "She isn't dead, just petrified. Come, we should get her to the infirmary." With that, he levitated her away. We decided to follow. Better safe than sorry, after all.

November 23rd, 1991

3:00 AM

Hogwarts

Ravenclaw 1st year Boys dorm

Harry POV

I woke to my instincts screaming at me that something filled with wrongness had entered the room. It took me a moment to place the feeling, but when I realized what that wrongness was, I shot awake, instantly alert and ready for combat. A huge gathering of Daedric Energy was near my bed. I rolled out of my bed, my Lightning bolts charging as I Shouted " **SHULKUN KORAAV VOKUN"** (Sunlight Sight Darkness). Immediately, my eyes became as ready to absorb detail as if it were full daylight, despite the darkness of the room. As I stood up to scan the room for enemies, about half of the daedric energy vanished, and I heard a slight pop. I looked cautiously around, yet saw no one who did not belong. Furthermore, everyone was breathing. That did not eliminate the possibility that the daedra was invisible, so I focused my magic sense around the area of my bed. The daedric energy was inside a box. A gift wrapped box. Wrapped like a Christmas present. In November. At first glance, I suspected Sheogorath. It seemed his style. I noticed a note on the box. I scanned it for magical energy, but found only a slight trace of earth magic in it. Furthermore, the note had no noticeable dark taint, so it wasn't going to curse me with enough strength to overpower the will of the firstborn of the second born of Akatosh. That meant the note was probably safe to read. So I did. The note was in English. Not Daedric. However the contents made it unlikely that a Daedric Prince was involved unless the whole thing was a fabrication.

Harry, your father left this for me to study before he died. While I am able to defend myself against magical creatures ranging in threat level from platypuses (Platypuses are magical? Must look into that) to dragons, (Here I snorted. I highly doubted anyone could defend themselves against my uncle) with the recent attack on a student of your house, it is better left in your care. It will be able to hide you from the sight of everything that relies on that sense. Learn to walk quietly.

Use it well.

The note was unsigned, and written with an autoquill (hence the slight earth magic emanating from It.) The daedric energy was concentrated enough inside that box that I was NOT going to take any chances. I levitated it out the window, then jumped down after it. With a quick **FEIM** a good twenty feet from the ground, I landed safely. If the energy dissipated upon the gift hitting the ground, then whatever daedra inside would have been killed. Problem solved. The package fell a bit slower than I did. However, when the gift hit the ground, the daedric energy didn't go away, or even diminish. Which meant this was either an artifact or a VERY strong daedra. Not willing to risk Hogwarts if this was indeed a daedra, I gathered myself and Shouted " **AL DU IN** " a few minutes later, I heard a distant roar that echoed across the sky.

Then I heard a **FEIM ZII GRON** from behind me, followed by a slight thud. I turned to see a very angry Hermione behind me. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she growled.

"Uh… early?"

She snorted, then put her wand in my face. Then she said "Tempus." It was 3:05. In the morning. She did not look happy.

Then my uncle landed behind me. "This had better be important, Nephew." He growled. He did not look happy.

Uh oh. I knew that tone. That was the famous You Interrupted The World Eater's Power Play tone. Those on the receiving end did not tend to fare well. Fortunately, this was indeed important. "Uncle, I was woken by a sudden influx of Daedric Energy. Before I could pinpoint it, about half went away. The remaining half emanates from that box." I pointed at the gift wrapped package. "Throwing it out the window did not reduce the energy output. I thought it would be good to have you on hand in case a Daedric Prince comes out. I realize it could be an artifact, but I do not want to take chances."

My uncle blinked. Then he nodded. "Well then, you should open it."

I cautiously tore the package open, then leapt back. Inside was a fancy looking cloak. Any normal wizard would be fooled, but not us. My uncle and I could positively smell the reek of Daedra on it. Uncle Alduin gasped. "Well. I'll be. That is Nocturnal's Cloak of Shadows. It is said to be able to hide anyone from anything. It is also said to have been lost over four hundred years ago, soon after the end of the Oblivion Crisis. **DOV SLEN JUL** " within a minute, my uncle was in his human form. "I shall test it. If I am contacted by Nocturnal, I want you to rip this cloak off of me. Is that understood?" Hermione and I nodded at the same time. Then my uncle threw The Cloak of Shadows over his shoulders and put up the hood. Hermione and I each grabbed a side of the Cloak. Then my uncle lowered the hood. "The cloak said it belongs to the Potter Family. Apparently after four hundred years of being a Potter family heirloom coupled with Nocturnal losing her connection with it, it now belongs to your paternal family. Congratulations, Harry. My nephew, eleven years old, now own a daedric artifact. That has to be a record. Well, I'm going to head back to the Grangers. Your aunt Jadeera's presentation is hopefully still waiting for me." Alduin said with a chuckle. Then he shifted back to dragon form and took off.

OH YEAH! I'm a record holder! What a euphoric … wait a minute. How do we get back in?

November 23rd, 1991

4:00 AM

Hogwarts

Slytherin Dorms

Harry POV

Our first idea was to go to the main gate and **BEX** it on three. This actually didn't work. So, I flew her up to the Ravenclaw girls dorm window ledge, and she had cartwheeled in. Unfortunately, the boys dorm did not have a window ledge, nor anywhere else large enough for me to land so I could shout myself back into human form, so I had to find another way in. Then I remembered something Draco told us about the Slytherin Dorms having windows beneath the lake. I had come up with a shout a couple months ago that allowed the user to walk through glass. However, I hadn't yet shared my knowledge of the words with Hermione. I Shouted my way into the dungeons from beneath the lake. Fortunately, that worked. As I coughed a bit due to inhaling water while Shouting in said lake, I heard a group of footsteps approaching from my right. I was about to hide when I heard a whisper of wood on fabric from behind me. "Don't move." Came an unknown voice, also from behind me. Damn it. I could only wait while the group of Slytherins entered. There were twelve of them ranging from first years to third years, amongst them Draco.

Draco did a double take. "Harry?"  
"Hey Draco."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Came to show you the awesome new gift I got." I replied "However, it isn't something I feel comfortable sharing with everyone here. Could you convince the guy behind me to lower his wand?"

Draco thought for a moment, then looked me in the eyes and asked "How did you get in here? We slytherins are very careful with our password, and if there's a security leak, we need to know about it."

"I Shouted through the window over there. Not even Hermione has that Shout under her belt."

Draco visibly relaxed. "Marcus, he doesn't know the password. Seeing as it only needs to be used to enter, could he not be allowed to leave?"

"No." Came Marcus' voice. "He would learn the password upon leaving. It shows itself to those who leave."  
"So blindfold me." I said.

Marcus thought about that, then lowered the wand slightly. With a quick cutting charm to the hem of my robes and a quick knot in the back of the strip, he held up a blindfold. Then he cast a few charms on it, then slid it over my head. The world darkened.

"I'll guide him out." I heard Draco say to my immediate right.

Marcus whispered to Draco that the only way to remove the blindfold was to untie it. I pretended not to hear. After all, I wouldn't have if I were a normal human. Then Draco took a hold of my hand and guided me out.

Once we were out of the dorms, Draco untied the blindfold. "Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" he asked. I took out the Cloak of Shadows, and with a flourish, put it over myself. "An invisibility cloak? Wow. Those things are expensive and hard to make, and the charms that make them wear off in a decade or so. Take good care of that. Also, it wouldn't hurt to learn to walk silently. Someone obviously believes you will achieve greatness and glory, and wants to help you on your way. But be careful, such gifts always have a price tag."

"First off, this one has apparently been a family heirloom for generations. Second, the note that came with it told me to learn to walk quietly. Third, said note was signed 'use it well,' and had no name attached."

"How odd. Well, at least that narrows down the suspect pool. Whoever is willing to part with such a treasure at no apparent price will already be very rich, very powerful, and very famous."  
As we walked, we passed an open door. Something inside caught Draco's eye, and he went in. I reeled in shock. Something in there REEKED of evil. Unwilling to let Draco face it alone, I went in, much more cautiously. He was standing in front of an ornate mirror. around the rim it said _Erisid stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._ I thought on those words for a time, then realized they were backwards. Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire. Then I realized the spaces were in odd places. I show not your face but your heart's desire. A chill ran down my spine as I realized just how horrible a trap this was. "Look Harry, it shows me, Minister of Magic and head of the ICW at age 19, and you are my chief advisor, and Hermione is there with us, and my parents approve of her, and it's all so perfect. Do you think it shows the future?"

"No it doesn't. Look away. Look Away NOW!" I roared. Draco didn't respond. He didn't look capable of responding. Now he was trying to jump into the mirror. How to get him out of here, how to get him out of here? Aha, I know. I took the blindfold that Marcus had made and wrapped it around his eyes, making sure to keep my eyes averted from the mirror surface. He struggled a bit to try and get it off, but I wasn't about to let him stay here. "Listen to me Draco. That mirror is a trap, and it has the most enticing bait in the history of ever. It shows what you what you want more than anything else in the world. That Thing wants you to waste away and die in front of it." Draco stiffened. "I'm going to lead you out of here, then I'll untie the blindfold."

Draco nodded shakily, and I guided him out. We left that room and took a few roundabout turns, then I untied the blindfold. We arrived at Ravenclaw Tower without any further incident. Before I activated the door knocker, Draco turned to me and asked "What do you think you would see in that mirror?"  
"I don't know and I don't want to know. It's harder to mourn what you've never seen, after all."

Chapter end

Authors Note: As you have seen this chapter, I have decided to mix the events of years one and two in this book, and make a sequel starting sometime in year 4. So, I have a question for you all. Should I start the sequel with The Tri-wizard Tournament or at Voldermort's resurrection?


	18. Dueling tournament semifinals

**Author's note** : First off, I am SO sorry for the long delay. This chapter was VERY hard for me to write, mostly because of the fight scenes and a SEVERE case of writer's block. The corrupted file a month back didn't help matters Second, to Dragon Man 180, after reading your review, I looked back and realized I didn't make it clear why Harry didn't lockpick his way back into Hogwarts. You see, I always imagined that the entrance into Hogwarts from outside would be a portcullis, like in muggle British castles of the same age. A portcullis, for those of you who don't know what that is, is a set of crisscrossing metal bars that would slam down to prevent battering rams from just opening the door. As I'm pretty sure muggle-repelling charms weren't in existence when Hogwarts was built, it would be prudent to invest in the non-magical ways of preventing the muggle siege weapons of the day from letting the muggles in so that they could burn all Hogwarts residents. Of course, the non-magical siege weapon prevention would certainly be magically reinforced, but the magical reinforcements could be made a lot stronger if they weren't the only thing standing between the castle residents and the muggle horde.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my idea. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, and Harry Potter is solely JK Rowling's brainchild.

December 16th, 1991

10:00 AM

Quidditch Pitch

Hogwarts

Harry POV

Even if the Defense against the Dark Arts classes are much more sporadic with Dumbledore teaching them, they are FAR more useful, educational, and combat-oriented this way. I found myself thriving in it. He recently decided to hold a dueling tournament of the best kind, each year group in their own bracket and nothing except the Unforgivables and killing or permanent maiming forbidden, with the championship matches held in the Great Hall. The best part? I had absolutely dominated the tryouts, and now there was but two matches left to prove that I, Harry Suthurviing, was the absolute best fighter my age. The first one would be me against Neville or Draco, and the next would be Hermione against the other one. I didn't expect that Neville or Draco would win against a Dragonborn, especially one of Hermione's caliber, but her challenger might come up with some clever idea to turn the tables. Neither would stand a chance against me, of course. In any case, the semifinal matches were about to start. While 'officially' the draw was random, I can't imagine that Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Dumbledore would want to make a championship match anything less than a fight between Dovah and Dovahkiin.

The names of the next match were drawn, and Dumbledore projected them with his wand. My mind stopped for a moment, unable to contemplate the judges reasoning for this. It made no sense whatsoever. This should have been the championship match, not a qualifier!

HARRY SUTHURVIING vs. HERMNIONE GRANGER

"Why aren't they having this match in the great Hall?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head and said "Three words. Collateral Damage Control."

I thought about that, then nodded. Sadly, that made sense. Both of us had caused a bit of damage to the arena that had been set up in the Quidditch Pitch each match. Especially against people we didn't like. Looking over, I could still see the Ron Weasley shaped indentation almost a foot thick into the walls. I smiled at the memory of Hermione's response to him trying to explain that because she was a girl, had no friends, and was of muggle descent, she was weak and destined to lose against his superior (Insert **FUS RO DAH** and Slam). Then I looked over at the other side of the arena at the almost ten times as deep hole in the ground where I had fought Theo Nott, who insisted that I was corrupting Draco into becoming a blood traitor and saying that he would tell Draco's father about this and continuing to dig his grave by saying Hermione was not much more than an animal. Then the match began, and he started to draw his wand when (Jump over arrogant one) (Insert **FUS RO DAH** and thud) (land on other side of hole) He was still conscious after being shoved into five feet of loose dirt, so he began climbing out. Just as he reached the top of the hole, I went **FUS RO DAH** and shoved him back into the now much deeper hole. Sadly, he forfeited then. In unrelated rules, we now had to start fifty feet away from each other rather than at ten paces.

I was startled out of my woolgathering when I heard Dumbledore say "Combatants ready? BEGIN!"

I began by shouting " **WULD"** To close the distance, intent on knocking Hermione off her feet. Hermione met my charge with a **"FUS RO DAH"** of her own, which sent me flying. Like a Ron Weasley before me, I was thrown towards the arena wall. I, however, was not a Ron Weasley, and twisted midair so that I could push off of the arena wall using my feet. The instant my feet touched the wall, I sprang back towards Hermione, intent on knocking her down and planting my dagger at her throat. Her response was to use Wingardium Leviosa and **FUS** in conjunction to turn me 180 degrees and hurtle me back towards the arena wall I had just jumped off of. I had only a handful of seconds to react, which I used to twist so that I could again jump off the wall. I hit the wall and sprang off. This time, I decided to attack at range with a **"YOL"**. She countered with a **"FO".** Just as I had hoped. The fire and the ice met in the center of our distance and the steam created a smokescreen. I intended to use the cover to sneak up behind her and force a submission by placing the tip of my dagger at her back, but that plan was ruined when she Shouted " **VEN** (wind)." This caused my convenient smokescreen to blow away. She also put enough force into it to throw my human body to the ground. Then she went **"WULD"** and ended up right on top of me, then pointed her wand inches from my face. "Say it." she said smugly. My response was to " **ZUN HAAL VIIK** " her wand away from her. I was about to push her up and off of me when she drew a Dwarven dagger from her robe pocket and hold it to my throat. "I'm serious. Say it."

"Sorry. Not this time, Dovahkiin." I replied as I grabbed her daggered hand and pushed it away from me. Then I used the sparks spell with said hand. This caused her to yelp and drop the dagger, which landed on the ground. Then I rolled us over so that I was on top of her, slamming her head into the ground. She responded with a point blank " **FUS RO DAH"** to my chest. The result was me thrown high into the air. Before I began to fall, she Shouted **"FUS RO DAH"** again, catching me and throwing me higher. I suddenly realized that if I stayed in human form, I would come out with several of my bones pulverized into dust. So I didn't. **"JUL SLEN DOV"** I shouted, and my human body rippled into my dragon form. I landed directly on top of Hermione, trapping her under my claw. **"ZU'U KRON. TINVAAK FAAL ROT DO SAAN, DII KRO KIRFAHDON."** (I win. Speak the words of loss, my wizard girlfriend.) I said smugly. Then a wave of confusion hit me. Why had I called her that? However I was distracted by her attempts to wriggle out of my grasp, so I tightened it.

She sighed, bowed her head, and said "All hail King Suthurviing, the most amazing and magnificent and glorious and deadly of all of the dragons of Earth."

" **KOGAAN"** (Thank you.) I said smugly as I let her up. Then I shouted **"DOV SLEN JUL"** and shifted back to human form.

The whole thing had taken less than three minutes. The audience's silence was stretching into its second minute. Then Dumbledore recovered. "I declare this match over. The winner is Harry Suthurviing." Then the stands erupted into thunderous applause from all four house stands.

December 16th, 1991

10:10 AM

Quidditch Pitch

Hogwarts

Draco POV

Oh sweet Merlin, how was I supposed to fight THAT? I looked over at Longbottom, and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Dumbledore Then projected my semi-final match.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM vs. DRACO MALFOY

Neville and I were escorted by McGonagall and Snape, respectively, to opposite sides of the arena. Neville had become a very steadfast friend, despite the Gryffindorish smell. His subtlety could use a LOT of work. His daring was endearing when it wasn't threatening me with a heart attack. (He seriously went LOOKING for the ginormous three headed dog in the third floor corridor. And if that wasn't enough, he VOLUNTEERED to give the blasted thing a WALK in the FORBIDDEN forest AT NIGHT on A NEW MOON when he couldn't SEE any of the HORRENDOUS PREDATORS COMING TO EAT HIM! Salazar give me strength.) His self-preservation instincts badly needed a reboot. (See above for details.) Oddly enough, he was a parselmouth. (Where he got that, I had no idea. He only told me about it because it was in his obliviated memories, and as I was instrumental in getting those back, he felt he had to share them with me. His great uncle had induced a compulsion to not understand that any voice he heard in the presence of a snake belong to said snake during the suggestible phase of one of his obliviations.) Neville, with his own wand and the ability to make and throw light wandlessly, was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He had reached this point with ease, and he was VERY cunning in his usage of INCENDIO, FLIPENDO, and AGUAMENTI. He had won all of his matches with ease. I had won all my matches as well, but not quite as easily (Or as viciously. He won his match against Blaise Zabini by purposely missing with a grossly overpowered AGUAMENTI, making a huge and rather deep pool in Harry's Pit, then FLIPENDOing him into said pit and a half a meter beneath said surface, AND THEN surrounding the pit with a thick ring of fire using INCENDIO. All he had to do then was wait for Blaise to run out of stamina. Blaise surrendered pretty quickly after that, so Neville shot another grossly overpowered AGUAMENTI to douse part of the flames. Never let it be said that Neville Longbottom cannot be ruthless. Just to be safe, I decided to avoid the area near Harry's Pit.) This promised to be a fun fight for me. Dumbledore's voice rang across my musings as he said "Combatants ready? BEGIN!" I began by Throwing a near silent LUMOS at his eyes. It hit his eyes, blinding him. He responded with SERPENSORTIA, which summoned an exceptionally large rattlesnake. Then he hissed at it faintly, and it coiled around him with its head and neck above his. Great. Blinding him was apparently a waste of effort. Now, he has a snake with heat vision giving him directions. It hissed and he shot a quick EXPELIARMUS, which I dodged. However, the snake hissed at him again and he shot an AGUAMENTI into my that was shooting with enough force that he knocked me off my feet. Then he shifted the currents so that I was carried into the path of his previously cast EXPELIARMUS, which caused me to lose my wand. Then the AGUAMENTI ended, and my wand was heading towards him. I made a dive for it and caught it, then rolled out of my dive and shooting an ARANIA EXUMAI at him which caused the snake to fly backwards. As it was coiled around Neville, it dragged him with it into Harry's Pit, which still had water in it. I also cast an EXPELLIARMUS at him while he was being dragged and put about half again as much power as I normally put into that spell so that it would be quicker than my normal spells. He ended up in the pool without his wand. While he had figured out how to cast some spells without his wand, he didn't have nearly as much variety. I knew snakes could swim, I wasn't sure about Neville. I was also sure the snake would save him if he didn't know how to swim. It turned out he couldn't swim. But I needn't have worried about that, as he kept his wits about him and wandlessly levitated himself (Which, by the way, was supposed to be impossible) up out of the water. As I stood in shock, he dive bombed me. I was still in shock when he swiped my wand from me. I did not know how to do spells wandlessly, so losing my wand meant that I lost. I gracefully conceded defeat at this point.

Dumbledore stood up. "Winner, Neville Longbottom. We will reconvene in the great hall the day after tomorrow for the match between Neville Longbottom and Harry Suthurviing."

I went up to Neville and offered him my hand. "Good luck. If you can't think of any spells that would beat a dragon, I'm willing to have my house-elf look through the Malfoy library for spells that could help."

Neville took my hand with a smile. "Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that."

Several hours later, Dobby came back with a spell that summoned a local type of dragon. As I couldn't think of anything better to fight a dragon than another dragon, I told Neville about it.

"Just how much power would it take to summon a dragon?" Neville asked.

"Enough that I wouldn't want to use it for several years, despite the chance of said dragon becoming the caster's familiar." I replied solemnly. "But Dobby says you have enough magic in your core to use it for a Common Welsh Green, which is one of the breeds that can occasionally speak parseltongue, by the way, and still fight, if you are smart about it."  
Neville looked suspicious at that. "How does Dobby know?"  
I chuckled. "It's not well known, but it turns out that House Elves can see magic, including that within a person." Neville stepped back and his eyes widened in shock. I chuckled harder, my reaction was quite similar. "Don't believe me? Call one of the Longbottom House Elves and order them to tell you."  
Neville's eyes narrowed slightly. "Bellvy."

A pop signified the house elf's arrival. "Young master Neville called for Bellvy?"

"Bellvy I order you to tell me if it is true that house elves can see magic."

Bellvy suddenly looked shocked and suspicious, but said "That be true. Who told yous that we can? We House Elves swear never to tells wizards about our Magickagan when we first enter a wizard's service."

"Draco told me about that. He didn't tell me it was a house elf secret. Sorry, Bellvy."  
Uh oh. I now had a house elf angry at me. That was NOT something to be trifled with. "To be fair, I wouldn't have known either if I hadn't stumbled upon Dobby's son's first activation of his eyes. Heck, Dobby wouldn't even tell me what it was called, and Dobby and Sparky practically raised me"

Bellvy sighed, but said "Fine. As yous discovery was from an elf too young to know better, yous is not to be punished. Bellvy hopes he doesn't need to impress upon the both of yous to not go babbling about this."

I nodded fervently, but Neville spoke up "Can you tell me how much magic I have compared to the average wizard, Bellvy?"

Bellvy thought about it for a moment, then nodded and said "Magickagan." His eyes morphed from their normal white with greenish brown irises to orbs of purplish red with four rotating stars in them. Odd, Kenji's only had one star. Ah well, I wasn't about to ask him about it, might make him angry again. Might ask Kenji during Christmas break. "Young Master Neville has more magic than the average adult wizard. yous is to be congratulated."

"Wow, really? Ha! Yeah! Merlin, I'm awesome!" Neville crowed. I elbowed him, and nodded towards Bellvy.

"Manners, Neville." I hissed lightly. "And remember subtlety. Do NOT go bragging about it, or people will wonder how you found this out."  
"Oh, yeah, umm, Thank you Bellvy, you may go." Neville said contritely.

Bellvy nodded. "Remember subtlety. Bellvy thinks Bellvy will use that. Thanks." he said as his eyes faded back to normal, and he popped away.

Stupid house elf super hearing. I sigh, hoping that he at least gives me credit for that saying. The house elves I know tend to be bad at remembering where they get their words of wisdom from. Comes with the rather ridiculous fact that they didn't begin to feel old age take hold of them until they were around 600. The oldest house elf in their records was 986 years old, and that was without magical means of life extension. Talk about humbling. This was probably also the reason that the magical world does not keep track of how old their house elves are.

Chapter end


End file.
